


For Whom The Bell Tolls

by Dragons_Echo (SynchronicityRose)



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Historical Figures, M/M, Male Friendship, Male/Male Romance, Period Typical Attitudes, Revolutionary War, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 44,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/Dragons_Echo
Summary: When Chion Cauthins signed for the war, he had no true idea what was in store his way. It is through war however that will shape him, into whom he is. Follow his story of TURN; Washington's Spies, from the very beginning. Amidst blood, death and treachery.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> After months of massively re-editing this story, I'm pleased to have it up once again. Much more approved of the results, than the last time around. While I do not exactly do full on sex scenes now, just a little note that this story is rated M mostly for future disturbing content. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, much as I have enjoyed writing it! Here we go.

Chion Cauthins came into the world, on a cold, December morning. A pale, pinkish little thing. Eyes full of curiosity, the doctors will tell you that a child cannot really be of much when they're born. His mother would swear though.

We are all born in life, of certain destinies.

Like Chion.

** _~***The Facts****~_ **

** _He has his mother's steel blue eyes_ **

** _A faint burn mark on the back of his left hand, after he accidentally burned it as a child _ **

** _A younger sister whom shall be introduced shortly. And a baby brother, Seren._ **

It feels an eternity since he was last out in these woods. Father always accompanied, a tradition they have had since the day he turned ten. An ice cold wind slapped at his face, as he crouched in front of his target.

Soft green eyes remain focused. They do not once leave his target. It was not as if, he enjoyed the idea of taking an animal's life nor did he have a choice where he lived. Ever slow he raised his rifle. A few inches above his shoulder, as his father once taught many years before. His left index finger, bent at an odd angle is on the trigger.

The rabbit's down in seconds. A flinch could be seen across his face, that used to be of freckles before fall made its decent over this part of America. The shot echoed throughout the woods, still as his boots crunch along ice covered grounds.

He could not stay for long. This was typically a sight, where soldiers settled in. Not the friendly of kind to clarify, that he was used to. This is an area of demons and butchers. Those whom held no value for human life.

Before he could flee, someone took hold at once after making quick strides his way.

"Was machst du hier, Junge?" (1.) A soldier growled low his way.

He knew very little German in which the soldier mistook, as signs of disobedience. He's lifted up over the man's shoulder, squirming and kicking out. Night had since settled in, only the light of their campfire was his source to see whom he was dealing with.

Men. Hessian's to be more precise. His body made harsh impact against the ground, cursing under his breath. So much for a night's hunt… The man holding him licked his lips. He clenched his jaw when a rough hand caressed it.

"So soft…like a woman's." he purred.

"Sod off. I am of no value to you."

"Are you sure of that, boy?"

Before he could respond, the man forced his lips onto his. His eyes widened. Hoots echo when he punched his assailant, only to meet snow covered grounds. The man above sneered as he struggled, twisting his left arm behind his back.

"Was zum Teufel, schreit das alles?!"

All had become silent at once. The air itself seemed to become colder than it was. His assailant was quick to leave him finally, to his relief and more fear. The man whom emerged from his tent did little to soothe his nerves. They only increased. He was tall and intimidating. A pale, hollowed in face and sharp blue eyes. Eyes that just stared into your soul. His armor was black all around, with heavy spurred boots.

One would surely welcome their death, to look upon him. The man, whom he assumed to be their Commander crouched to his knelt level. He is only a few inches shorter, if they were to stand side by side.

"You're not a wealthy brat, I see…"

He clenched his jaw firm, shaking his head 'no'. Shudders danced when he heard, that strong German accent.

"No. I hail from a poor family."

"No uniform either. But that does not make you, a spy alone."

"I am not under orders from Washington, I assure. I was only out hunting."

He spoke when the commander spoke. As much information he had about himself, he could possibly give out. Removing his sword in quick precision, he held it up to his neck. The cold steel resulted another shudder. "How can I be so sure? I do not take kindly, to spies."

"I swear to you, I am simply an innocent hunter for my family. My mother has none after my father died recently …" By the hands of these men. Men like him. He hated to beg, but how else would he escape this nightmarish scenario.

"Why should I feel any sympathy, when we suffered just as much?" he dug the blade deeper. He could feel and smell the blood.

"My mother is very sick, sir. She needs me… she's all I have…please…."

The Hessian smiled at his pain. To his shock and relief, he was released. "Don't I deserve a thank you?"

_Don't cross him. Just thank him_ "Thank you." He murmured.

"You look lovely on your knees, by the way. It suits." 

Howls of laughter echoed in his ears, as he snatched his rabbit in a huff and over his shoulder. His ears burned by the time he left for home. As per usual he found his mother reading by the fire place, lit for his arrival. Its warmth was soothing and pleasing after having been out, for so long.

She was a woman of fair skin, with hair red like fire and freckles still from her youth beneath her nose. He could smell her homemade chicken and dumplings. Upon his arrival, she smiled at once.

Her blue eyes shined, after they shared an embrace. "Cooking once more I see. I wish you would rest and leave it to me, like we agreed upon." He fondly kissed her left cheek, setting the rabbit down onto the table. "But I thank you, as always."

A faint smile crossed his face, when he finds his older sister Cercei and younger brother Seren, sound asleep. Seren had just turned eight years old, a few days ago. Mute as well, like his mother.

Katiya's hands made odd motions. She could not speak with her lips, thus resulting in using them in place. Her once smiling lips frowned, to see a bruise on the left of his face. "What happened, Chion?"

He flinched. Biting his lower lip. "…I just had a little scuffle, is all with some thugs. No such deal for you to worry about."

"I can tell you're not bein' honest. I will not badger you…for now."

Coughs wrecked her body once more, as they tended to do of late. He noticed blood into the handkerchief, she carried. Bitterness ran through him, to think that they could have had this checked out but with no doctor, no such chance. 

"Oh mother…I'm sorry, it has come to this. But I will figure something out, I promise."

She waved him off as she always did. While he admired how strong-willed she was, even despite the fact their own village abandoned them for a mere accusation Katiya still held her own in her condition.

Chion knew she was dying. She tried to hide it. She tried to act normal. He brought the ax down once more in a final, swift motion. His chest rose and fell, as he carried the piles of wood into their old cabin home. Like a child was she, as he sat by her bed side easing some soup for her to eat. That was all her stomach could hold down anymore, these days.

"You look so much like your father…."

When she was unable to sign, she wrote in a journal. He smiled faint at her words. "I don't recall much of him. What was he like?"

"Tall. And handsome…he was quite a lady's man. If I remember right a few men, as well took to him." Her lips curved in a weak grin. "I was the only one, whom did not see it at the time. What kind of man he truly had been…when you were born, he loved you so, so much. He talked everyday of you to his friends…what a fine young man, you would grow up to become… Since I could not sing to you, much as I wished, he would."

Chion rests his head against her shoulder. His tears had since left, after his father. For the longest of time he remained with her. He closed her eyes. Finding an old blanket, he wrapped her in it, wading through the knee-deep snow. A simple cross had been made, with the words 'Mother' carved in neat writing. 

Only the sound of the wind was his comfort. A resolution begins to grow, thinking back to those Hessians. To protect his siblings and himself.


	2. II

“Name, town and state of residence, age, and previous military experience.”

"Aster Reed. Trenton, New Jersey. Age fifty. I fought in the French and Indian wars, seeking to serve my whole for Washington."

The lines seem never to end, as Chion at last reaches his destination. He lost track of just how many men had signed up. Ranging in various age groups from youngest to oldest. There were even some men with only one eye or one limb. Some half-blind. Some with simply, poor eyesight. He swallowed thick, knowing he would be called soon. Pondering of his decision.

_No. You can't turn back now, this is it, Cauthins. Your one chance to truly show, what you're capable of _

“Name, town and state of residence, age, and previous military experience.” He took several deep breaths, as he approached the check point station. Climbing from Marie, he walked towards a desk where an officer called from.

"Chion Cauthins, Dartford, Wisconsin, age 25. No military experience….I've some, in shooting."

He almost swallowed when the officer, glanced with a raised eyebrow. He resists an urge to shift, under that scrutinizing gaze. "Livestock or people, sir?"

"Both." He was not entirely dishonest, recalling that rogue bear which almost attacked him. Gave him a nasty length of a scar on his left leg.

Far as people went, the only time had been was one incident. Someone tried to rob he and his mother during one of their supply runs. He only got the man in his left arm, but it had been just enough for him never to try again. “Before you have a seat, would you disclose any items on your person and set them on the desk,” he gestured to the desk.

Nodding once, Chion took his pistol from his left trouser pocket, unloaded.

"Rather unique design," he murmured. Adjusting its weight. "Light as well….looks…hand-crafted?"

"My father was an inventor," Chion began. Gesturing to the symbol of a clock, on its end. Colored in bronze and gold. "Useful if you're traveling alone or out hunting."

Officer Grant gave a confirm nod of his head, settling it into Chion's hands. "Advanced. Have you used it much?"

"Several times, I'm not too familiar with muskets."

“So let us discuss enlistment and compensation negotiations. Understandably, most men prefer the shortest enlistment terms as possible with renewal periods, but Congress has recently made some revisions to the process and requires each enlistee to serve at least one year. But you are not limited to serve only one year. You may choose to serve for more than one year or even for the duration of the way, but that option is less popular –”

"The duration."

His quick to respond reply amused and intrigued General Grant, as a slight grin crossed his face. "Well, someone's an eager one. Do you've any family to support? You mentioned your father."

"I'm afraid he is no longer among us, nor is my mother. She…died not a month or so ago." As Grant wrote this down, Chion exhaled slowly. "I'm not in this for money, or fame. Or even land ownership. I only care about protecting my country and others. That is all I desire."

His expression is blasé, but he could see his lips quirk up into a small smile or grin of sorts. "I'll send your assessment in. Best of luck to you, Mr. Cauthins."

Luck, he thought. Shaking his head with a slight sighing sound. "I'll need more than that." He muttered, just so only no one else could hear. Returning to Marie, he led the mare into camp as soon as he had been given another manual allowing him entry.

To his relief, nobody said a word to him. He knew not how far his 'eccentric' family has traveled word wise. He would much rather keep himself be for the time being, alone.

No lanterns were to be lit. Their only source for light, was that of a beautiful early fall moon. Some men whispered anxiously amongst one another.

Their barracks were large enough to hold more than a dozen persons. It could house two families, with top bunks and lower ones. In order, one would find the barrack commander, a Mr. Wright’s office and another, the physician Dr. Stone’s office.

He had no idea truly how tired he actually had been, until his eyes drift at last to a close. Whenever he slept anymore, all he seemed to be able to see, was his mother's pale face.

**~xxxxx~**

A golden sunrise greeted them come next morning, casting its soft light over the hills and seeming to create a glow along the Hudson. Today Chion found he would be going over drills on horseback. While he knew full well how to wield a gun, he knows not how to actually operate one whilst on a steed.

Fortunately, Marie was a good enough lass she did not fear the sounds as other riders' horses had. They looked on at him with such disdain, muttering where he retrieved such creature.

"Well done, Private Cauthins," General Grant praises to his embarrassment. Shooting a narrow of an eye look towards his compatriots. "I hope these lads can follow, in your direction."

"Thank you…general." He said with hesitance. Not wishing to have the title of 'generals' pet', a variation of 'teachers pet', as every student, least most every student, to my understanding dreads of having. I confess, when I myself was a stripling, I pondered exactly what Chion Cauthins thought at those very hours. The worry of labels and expectations. We all have them, but, it is a matter of how we deal with them. In the coming of months, he grew comfortable on Marie with his gun. He had difficulties in firing from long range, should General Grant set up farther away targets.

"I did horrible," he muttered only to himself. Running a hand down his face, come lunch. He merely plucked a pea from his bowl. As he did so, he wondered if those at home back in Dartford had even noticed of his disappearance yet.

He could not help noticing, he was the youngest out, of the men here. There were hard any younger recruits, from what he noticed. Chion knew he could take comfort, in having a younger body that could deal with blows better than an older one, at the least.

As he laid himself down for sleep that night in his tent, he let his mind wander before at last feeling his eyes drift to a close.


	3. III

** _A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world. ~Oscar Wilde _ **

It was a struggle for Chion to rise out of bed early the next morning. The need to relive himself was awful, with as much stealth as he could gather does, he finally slink out of the barracks quickly to relieve himself. Looking down at his legs, noticing how ‘weak’ they appeared to be a thoughtful frown crossed his face biting the inside of his cheek.

_A little run around the camp couldn’t hurt… _

As the sun changed the color of the sky, sweat trickled down his face brushing strands of hair out of his forehead area. He even worked his way through various exercises, ones General Grant taught them to do. He was dreading the start of what was to come. Breathing heavily, he shook his head biting the inside of his cheek before grinning softly. Quiet. Everything was…quiet. That always seemed to be the perks of waking early before everyone else.

His mother always scolded him for waking early when he was much younger, fearing the cold air would make him ill. She was always an early riser herself however, yet as wonderful of a woman, as Katiya Dobrow. He could recall her fond stories, of rising early enough just to see the sun touch the mountains of her Russian village, when she was a little girl.

A small smile creeps up on his face at that thought, hoping, praying even that some miracle would arise and aid them.

Once he had gathered his thoughts, he returns to the barracks as discreet and quiet as possibly.

Of course, he was foolish to think Grant would give them any manageable tasks to accomplish. Chion forced one foot in front of the other. Harsh pants left his lips, stumbling over his own feet and right in a mud puddle.

Others ran past him, snickering as they had.

Balling his hands into a fist, he picks himself by his knees and continues despite a pain in either knee.

"We begin our archery practice next," Grant exclaimed. Pacing down the long rows of new recruits. His eyes particularly trained on a mud covered Chion. "How many of you, are familiar with it?"

Less than half of the troops raise their hands, Chion swallowed thick. After he passed around their bows, Grant shows them how to check if the string was tight enough, then re-tighten it. His finger-tips became sore after many hours.

“Now, to find the nocking point, you need to place your arrow at 90° to the bow. Then, use the ink to mark the point. You won’t always need it marked, but until you can find it easily, use the ink as a reference point.

Next, I want you all to stand in a line in front of the bales of hay. You pull the string back with your dominant hand, so hold your bow with the other one.”

Chion spread his feet a few inches apart. Before he could even pull back his bow properly, it snapped. "Ow!" he gasped.

"Hey, careful-." Grant snapped. " “Now, hold your bow arm parallel to the target. Don’t lock it but have some bend in it. Bring the elbow of your other arm up to your shoulder and turn your head to look directly at the target. Careful now, don't let it slip." He scolded again, watching some men fumble.

_I can do this _Chion hissed to himself.

His arm arched, yet still he tries. Even when lunch sounded, Chion had still been out there whilst secretly being watched by Grant and another officer. One morning when all is still and quiet, Grant walked from his barracks only to find a slumped figure in front of a stack of hay.

Eyes widening, he ran for the young man. Turning him over, he could well see that this youth bore the face of Chion Cauthins. And as his eyes traveled over, his jaw slight slacked.

The arrow is lodged into its target. In only a single night.

**~xxxxxxx~**

It's early the next morning, when Chion wakes long before the others of Flying Camp. Least that's what he believes. Preparations had been at last made to venture out, once the generals deem those whom passed their tests capable.

Closing his eyes, stripped from his clothes, Chion steps nimbly into the river. Allowing the water to ease his aching muscles. Soft sighs escaped his lips, as he threads his fingers into his short, dark wavy hair. Scrubbing out the dirt and grime from all his days, without a proper shower.

Remaining blissfully unaware someone had been in fact, watching him. An old Irish melody hums past his lips. A rare smile had almost crossed. Almost. But no cigar. For when he turns around….he nearly falls, backward.

Captain Benjamin Tallmadge is watching him. His eyes are slight wide, with a red hue slow to cross over his face. The only sounds around them, seem to be the forest itself.

**~****How Chion Originally Pictured Benjamin****~**

**An elderly man with thinned hair**

**Perhaps a little short**

**Wizened eyes and Wrinkles**

**Old as God himself. Ancient.**

Certainly not this strapping young man, yes, even Chion is willing to admit he is in the wrong occasionally.

**~***How Benjamin Truly Is****~**

**Tall and very broad in his shoulders**

**Fair blond hair or a very light brown, soft blue eyes**

**A strong jawline**

**An air of true leadership and authority, if you asked any around him**

They studied each-other at first. As if greatly unsure. "…You're Chion Cauthins?" Benjamin asked first. He gave a low nod.

"And…you're Benjamin Tallmadge." He nodded. "Are you in need of something, captain?"

Benjamin shook his head. Having no doubt if, Caleb Brewster found out about this he would never let him live it down. "No, no. I was…I usually come here to think and, well I-I see it is…."

"Pre-occupied." Chion finished, a chuckle escaping followed by a wry grin. "If you'd be so kind, as to turn around captain, I'd like to get myself dressed."

The captain complied. Neither said so much as one word to the other, when Chion first arrived. They only greeted each-other in simple passing. A few nods and brief hello 'captain/private'. This, is one of their rarest of meetings.

Neither were even aware, they hailed from the same university.

Chion would rather not re-call those days.

**~***AN OBSERVATION OF CHION CAUTHINS***~**

**Once upon a time in the winter of '73,**

**Chion and several other young men took part**

**In a peaceful protest slavery**

**~****THE CONSEQUENCE****~**

**He was forced to wear a crude sign**

**Around his neck. And had oil poured atop his head,**

By another student

He winced at that memory. It took several days of scrubbing, before he could see himself again. . Some of the oil still lingered in his hair, even after a week or so. Sometimes he swore he could still feel it.

Once he found himself dressed in his attire, a simple brown jacket with gray shirt underneath and dark trousers with black shoes, he treks through a path in silence with Benjamin once more. "How is soldier life faring, Mr. Cauthins?" he asked, finally.

"It can be trying, some days I suppose. I'm surprised I made it this far, as is." Chion replied. Keeping up with Benjamin's slow and easy pace. "What of Mr. Washington, now? Have you heard much?"

"Not a word. The man's quite secretive, to my chagrin," Benjamin said with a slight huff, Chion took notice of. "I swear he likes keeping us in the dark."

"My mother once told my father, all men carry secrets. We're better at it, then women or something along those lines."

"And your name?" 

"Chion." 

"That sounds rather pleasing to the ears, Irish is it not?" he asked.

"Actually, it's Gaelic. I have it on my mother's side according to father." Chion replied. "Your father's a minister I hear."

"Yes, Reverend Tallmadge."

"Any siblings at all?" At the mention of siblings, Benjamin almost stumbled in his tracks. Chion's eyes part ever slight, keeping a firm hold on his shoulder. The color had seemed to drain from his face, then, as Benjamin steadies himself returns to normal. "I'm sorry, captain, I had no idea-."

Benjamin waved him off, swallowing hard. He could see the lump in his throat. "No. No, you did nothing wrong I, siblings are a rather difficult topic of late. I'm afraid I cannot quite say why, just yet."

"No, there's no need to explain I understand. To an extent I suppose, as to what you are actually feeling this very moment…"

No other discussions proceed.


	4. IV

Autumn had come and gone, giving way for winter's cold chill to spread. Chion was used to the cold, with the fact he grew up in the outdoors. Small memories surfaced of his family, his siblings in particular. Those countless days of snowball fights, until his mother called for Cercei to cease her actions. Cercei always started them. She loved the snow, unlike her brothers.

“On your feet. Muster up your men and supplies. Every man gets three cooked meal rations, forty rounds of ammunition, fresh flints, and a blanket."

Another soldier kicked him in the sides, urging him to get up and about. "To where?" he muttered.

"Don't know, only that it's a secret mission from His Excellency."

That was all he had received. Upon the questioning of his horse, he learned with relief they were being led to wherever they were going. With frost-bitten fingers to the bone, Chion hoists up the heavy carts of food and what have you, hearing Benjamin call out Caleb's name.

"Caleb!"

"What?"

"Any idea what this is all about?"

"Me? No," he replied. Hauling equipment into another boat. "I thought you would."

“All they told me was that we were crossing the Delaware.”

Chion half listened to the conversation, surprised himself of Washington's sudden move. The Delaware was not just a hop, skip and a jump over. A massive span of water, from what he had heard in his village. Seeing how the boats were reaching capacity, he climbed in quick into Benjamin and Caleb's.

“… if you ask me, this is just a glorified scout.” Caleb, clearly. “Secret password, ‘victory or death’? Washington’s just making us feel like we’re still in the fight.”

Chion held out his lantern further up, thinking he had seen forms through the fog. "I don't think you're wrong, Lieutenant. Look."

All around them were dozens of other boats, all filled with soldier after soldier. "Jesus," Caleb breathed Chion's sentiments exact.

"This is no scout." Benjamin murmured.

Whatever it was they were heading for, Chion could only swallow. Glancing upwards at an ink black canvas of stars. His shoulders tremble, though not from the cold this time. He could still hear some, of Benjamin and Caleb's conversation. Mother used to scold him, for eavesdropping.

A habit he never quite grew out of.

“What was it that you… you sailors say? Fair weather brings cloudy weather’? Maybe this time it’ll be the reverse.”

“Or maybe the fog will lift, and there'll just be more fog,” Caleb remarked, with a grin that just matched his personality. "Hey, how're you holding, Archie-boy?" he gave Chion a clap on his shoulder.

Unused to nicknames he could only raise a brow. "Fine, I suppose. And what's with the nickname?"

Benjamin gave him an apologetic glance, followed by a soft grin. "That's just Caleb. It means he likes you."

Hour after unsettling hour passed them. The fog did seem thick as soup by the minute. The cold had settled deep in his bones, wishing he at least had a shawl to wrap over his shoulders. He could vague hear other men complaining under their breaths, of that only officers had coats on.

Cold as he was, he refused a blanket from Benjamin. He knew the captain had taken to him, but that did not mean special treatment. "We're here," a look-out announced.

"Alright, on your feet men."

Benjamin then ordered them to check the flints. There were far too many trying to do, one thing at once. "Move back, your tipping her." Caleb barked. His eyes wide, when he sees Benjamin reach for an oar himself. "Ben, no-!"

He plunged into the icy depths.

A curse at once escaped Chion, reaching over demanding others to hold him. Benjamin swam up towards the surface, gripping his own ice- cold hand. "Okay, okay easy does it Ben…there." He breathed out, feeling his shivering form against him. "We have to strip him." 

The command confused many a soldier. Caleb to raised a curious brow.

Gritting his teeth, Chion curses in Gaelic. "Crann salach, if his clothes are on the hypothermia will only increase. He needs skin on skin contact." He paid them no heed, as he stripped Benjamin from his uniform. Grabbing the blanket he tried to give himself, Chion used that for his warmth.

He pulled him close, which is welcomed by the captain. He could feel how he shivered and trembled. "Thank you," is whispered.

"Just rest now captain, you need it…" Chion murmured. Holding him closer.

**~*********~**

Far from them, Chion could hear Caleb and the others preparing to hunt. His eyes traveled towards Ben's still trembling form. Head comfortably resting against his chest. "That was pretty stupid. Trying to grab that gun…"

"Had to…couldn't let…any of you get it…" his speech was slurred. Chion further wrapped his arms around. Rubbing Ben's arms and shoulders now and then.

The words came to him out of nowhere. An old lullaby his mother used to sing, to he and his siblings.

"_Blow the wind, blow;_

_Swift and low;_

_Blow the wind o'er the ocean._

_Breakers rolling to the coastline_

_Bringing ships to harbor_

_Gulls against the morning sunlight_

_Flying to freedom."_

He thought to that fever dream he had, of his mother. The blue and white flower wilting away, amidst a beautiful sunny afternoon. Ben's temperature kept rising and falling. Each time he did not move, Chion feared the worst until he stirred again.

Caleb gathered their food non too long ago.

Every now and then his eyes would flicker open, to see Caleb's face in front of him. “How’s that fire coming on? We need… oi! Don’t you dare…” he heard his friends voice. Slapping him light awake. "C'mon Benny Boy…we need ya…."

He heard a different voice. Masculine. Yet soft toned. "Stay with me….stay with us…"

In and out of conscious he drifts.

“Know why you can't die? You're still a virgin.” Caleb.

"I take it you're not the type, to shut up." Cauthins.

His head lolled from side to side against Chion's warm chest. A pleasing warmth began to fill all over. “See, all you ever done is box the Jesuit. I'm surprised you're not blind.”

"Lieutenant Brewster!"

"What? I'm pointing out a known fact, Archie. Now, the man upstairs, He don't take kindly to virgins over the age of twenty. Sees it as a waste of His good works.”

"I swear to God, I'll push you in the river."

**~*******~**

Benjamin was unaware how much time passed, when his eyes at last open. He found no sign of Chion or Caleb at first, until he heard Brewster's familiar tone. "Ah, Happy New Year, Tallboy!"

He suddenly felt as if he had his first hang-over again. He wasted no time, in drinking out of a bottle of whiskey. "Where are the others?" he choked out, after he coughs. A nasty, barking one.

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"They up and left, wanted to be with their families. Well, all but me and Archie."

"Are you sure you're fine enough?" The walk from there to Trenton is a long process. Benjamin had just awakened short after the New Year, January 2nd in the arms of Chion. He is usually not one whom voices his worries, but with Ben it is different. One does not mess around, with hypothermia.

"I'm fine, I assure Mr. Cauthin…Chion." Chion. Ben forgot he preferred Chion. Halting himself before hand this time. Chion gave an amused expression.

"You act nervous, Benjamin…" he shot a warning look to Caleb. Walking innocently as possible on his left. "Caleb-."

"Okay, okay. Ah, ya got me Chion. I sorta told him, of that temper of yours." Caleb replied.

Chion shook his head in disbelief. And it made him perhaps a touch self-conscious, if he really did have that bad a temper. "Is it that nasty?" he whispered. Keeping his voice low. Stepping over a fallen tree branch among many.

"Considerin' that you once beat up a man, simply for looking at Anna wrong. Yeah. No question about it." Caleb, ever honest with Chion said.

His face turned a lovely shade of red. Recalling all too well of that moment. It was thanks to Abraham, he got out of prison through his father. For two days had he been inside a small, cramped jail cell with no light and little food. Except for one kind, British officer whom treated him humane.

Up ahead, they noticed the British encampment across the river. Campfires dotting across like fireflies. "How many are there? Can you tell?" Ben asked.

"No…a lot, that's all I know." Caleb replied.

The click of a gun caused them to freeze. Chion closed his eyes. "Victory." Someone said from behind.

"Or Death." Ben said.

Washington's password. A joyous of laugh sounded, from the two males behind them. Lowering their rifles at once. "Aren't you two princess's a sight? And…you are-?"

"Chion Cauthins." 

Nodding once, they proceed on to Trenton. To meet with The Gray Fox himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just add in, how wonderful Ian Kahn portrayed George Washington? Based on all I've read about him through the months. The whole cast was perfect really. Giving this show a bit of a break, as I've already watched it three times ha. Stay tuned for chapter five!


	5. V

Autumn had come and gone, giving way for winter's cold chill to spread. Chion was used to the cold, with the fact he grew up in the outdoors. Small memories surfaced of his family, his siblings in particular. Those countless days of snowball fights, until his mother called for Cercei to cease her actions. Cercei always started them. She loved the snow, unlike her brothers.

“On your feet. Muster up your men and supplies. Every man gets three cooked meal rations, forty rounds of ammunition, fresh flints, and a blanket."

Another soldier kicked him in the sides, urging him to get up and about. "To where?" he muttered.

"Don't know, only that it's a secret mission from His Excellency."

That was all he had received. Upon the questioning of his horse, he learned with relief they were being led to wherever they were going. With frost-bitten fingers to the bone, Chion hoists up the heavy carts of food and what have you, hearing Benjamin call out Caleb's name.

"Caleb!"

"What?"

"Any idea what this is all about?"

"Me? No," he replied. Hauling equipment into another boat. "I thought you would."

“All they told me was that we were crossing the Delaware.”

Chion half listened to the conversation, surprised himself of Washington's sudden move. The Delaware was not just a hop, skip and a jump over. A massive span of water, from what he had heard in his village. Seeing how the boats were reaching capacity, he climbed in quick into Benjamin and Caleb's.

“… if you ask me, this is just a glorified scout.” Caleb, clearly. “Secret password, ‘victory or death’? Washington’s just making us feel like we’re still in the fight.”

Chion held out his lantern further up, thinking he had seen forms through the fog. "I don't think you're wrong, Lieutenant. Look."

All around them were dozens of other boats, all filled with soldier after soldier. "Jesus," Caleb breathed Chion's sentiments exact.

"This is no scout." Benjamin murmured.

Whatever it was they were heading for, Chion could only swallow. Glancing upwards at an ink black canvas of stars. His shoulders tremble, though not from the cold this time. He could still hear some, of Benjamin and Caleb's conversation. Mother used to scold him, for eavesdropping.

A habit he never quite grew out of.

“What was it that you… you sailors say? Fair weather brings cloudy weather’? Maybe this time it’ll be the reverse.”

“Or maybe the fog will lift, and there'll just be more fog,” Caleb remarked, with a grin that just matched his personality. "Hey, how're you holding, Archie-boy?" he gave Chion a clap on his shoulder.

Unused to nicknames he could only raise a brow. "Fine, I suppose. And what's with the nickname?"

Benjamin gave him an apologetic glance, followed by a soft grin. "That's just Caleb. It means he likes you."

Hour after unsettling hour passed them. The fog did seem thick as soup by the minute. The cold had settled deep in his bones, wishing he at least had a shawl to wrap over his shoulders. He could vague hear other men complaining under their breaths, of that only officers had coats on.

Cold as he was, he refused a blanket from Benjamin. He knew the captain had taken to him, but that did not mean special treatment. "We're here," a look-out announced.

"Alright, on your feet men."

Benjamin then ordered them to check the flints. There were far too many trying to do, one thing at once. "Move back, your tipping her." Caleb barked. His eyes wide, when he sees Benjamin reach for an oar himself. "Ben, no-!"

He plunged into the icy depths.

A curse at once escaped Chion, reaching over demanding others to hold him. Benjamin swam up towards the surface, gripping his own ice- cold hand. "Okay, okay easy does it Ben…there." He breathed out, feeling his shivering form against him. "We have to strip him." 

The command confused many a soldier. Caleb to raised a curious brow.

Gritting his teeth, Chion curses in Gaelic. "Crann salach, if his clothes are on the hypothermia will only increase. He needs skin on skin contact." He paid them no heed, as he stripped Benjamin from his uniform. Grabbing the blanket he tried to give himself, Chion used that for his warmth.

He pulled him close, which is welcomed by the captain. He could feel how he shivered and trembled. "Thank you," is whispered.

"Just rest now captain, you need it…" Chion murmured. Holding him closer.

**~*********~**

Far from them, Chion could hear Caleb and the others preparing to hunt. His eyes traveled towards Ben's still trembling form. Head comfortably resting against his chest. "That was pretty stupid. Trying to grab that gun…"

"Had to…couldn't let…any of you get it…" his speech was slurred. Chion further wrapped his arms around. Rubbing Ben's arms and shoulders now and then.

The words came to him out of nowhere. An old lullaby his mother used to sing, to he and his siblings.

"_Blow the wind, blow;_

_Swift and low;_

_Blow the wind o'er the ocean._

_Breakers rolling to the coastline_

_Bringing ships to harbor_

_Gulls against the morning sunlight_

_Flying to freedom."_

He thought to that fever dream he had, of his mother. The blue and white flower wilting away, amidst a beautiful sunny afternoon. Ben's temperature kept rising and falling. Each time he did not move, Chion feared the worst until he stirred again.

Caleb gathered their food non too long ago.

Every now and then his eyes would flicker open, to see Caleb's face in front of him. “How’s that fire coming on? We need… oi! Don’t you dare…” he heard his friends voice. Slapping him light awake. "C'mon Benny Boy…we need ya…."

He heard a different voice. Masculine. Yet soft toned. "Stay with me….stay with us…"

In and out of conscious he drifts.

“Know why you can't die? You're still a virgin.” Caleb.

"I take it you're not the type, to shut up." Cauthins.

His head lolled from side to side against Chion's warm chest. A pleasing warmth began to fill all over. “See, all you ever done is box the Jesuit. I'm surprised you're not blind.”

"Lieutenant Brewster!"

"What? I'm pointing out a known fact, Archie. Now, the man upstairs, He don't take kindly to virgins over the age of twenty. Sees it as a waste of His good works.”

"I swear to God, I'll push you in the river."

**~*******~**

Benjamin was unaware how much time passed, when his eyes at last open. He found no sign of Chion or Caleb at first, until he heard Brewster's familiar tone. "Ah, Happy New Year, Tallboy!"

He suddenly felt as if he had his first hang-over again. He wasted no time, in drinking out of a bottle of whiskey. "Where are the others?" he choked out, after he coughs. A nasty, barking one.

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"They up and left, wanted to be with their families. Well, all but me and Archie."

"Are you sure you're fine enough?" The walk from there to Trenton is a long process. Benjamin had just awakened short after the New Year, January 2nd in the arms of Chion. He is usually not one whom voices his worries, but with Ben it is different. One does not mess around, with hypothermia.

"I'm fine, I assure Mr. Cauthin…Chion." Chion. Ben forgot he preferred Chion. Halting himself before hand this time. Chion gave an amused expression.

"You act nervous, Benjamin…" he shot a warning look to Caleb. Walking innocently as possible on his left. "Caleb-."

"Okay, okay. Ah, ya got me Chion. I sorta told him, of that temper of yours." Caleb replied.

Chion shook his head in disbelief. And it made him perhaps a touch self-conscious, if he really did have that bad a temper. "Is it that nasty?" he whispered. Keeping his voice low. Stepping over a fallen tree branch among many.

"Considerin' that you once beat up a man, simply for looking at Anna wrong. Yeah. No question about it." Caleb, ever honest with Chion said.

His face turned a lovely shade of red. Recalling all too well of that moment. It was thanks to Abraham, he got out of prison through his father. For two days had he been inside a small, cramped jail cell with no light and little food. Except for one kind, British officer whom treated him humane.

Up ahead, they noticed the British encampment across the river. Campfires dotting across like fireflies. "How many are there? Can you tell?" Ben asked.

"No…a lot, that's all I know." Caleb replied.

The click of a gun caused them to freeze. Chion closed his eyes. "Victory." Someone said from behind.

"Or Death." Ben said.

Washington's password. A joyous of laugh sounded, from the two males behind them. Lowering their rifles at once. "Aren't you two princess's a sight? And…you are-?"

"Chion Cauthins." Chion replied, as they gave a nod of confirmation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben actually scared me a bit when he fell overboard. God, I swear at that moment it would have been an actual curse to like certain characters only for them to die ha. Any-who. I hope you all have a safe and Happy (early) Halloween! <3 I've definitely grown out of Trick or Treating, but nothing beats a night of horror movies.


	6. VI

The grounds appeared to be alive with celebration, once Trenton had been liberated from The British and Hessian's present. Chion swallowed thick, wondering what became of that group he encountered within his woods back home in Wisconsin. Once their accommodations had been readied, they made for their separate quarters.

He was never envious of captains, majors, anyone higher up whom got to sleep in comfortable dwellings compared to soldiers. Growing up in the wilderness taught Chion, in spite of everything, to be appreciative of what you had. Though it was not…by choice, per se.

Making certain no one was looking in his tent, Chion took forth a deck of Tarot Cards. Gifted by his mother when he became of age. Most would believe that such items belonged in a fire- place, but he always had them within his satchel. Just in case matters.

He had them laid out on his cot, in a circle. They are not looked at before-hand. Ace of Swords. For the longest time does he stare upon it. His mother always warned the cards can be mis-leading, in meaning. She would study. Collect her thoughts, just as he had. He licks his lips out of habit, noticing that it is reversed.

_It's reversed. Confusion. Brutality. Chaos. _

When it struck three am, Chion knew he must rest. No sooner is his head upon the pillow, he is out within moments.

**~xxxxxx~**

Finding himself in a strange state of wakefulness and sleep, Chion roused himself the next morning to bright, morning light creeping in through his tent. At first, he panicked, thinking he overslept, only to hear other soldiers just now waking themselves. Breathing a collective sigh of relief, he sets up at once.

Most if not all the time, Chion kept to only himself. That is, apart from captain Tallmage and lieutenant Brewster. The sun is just at its peak come that time he reached the house, where Washington remained inside.

It did not occur to him at that moment, until his gaze land upon an L shaped board.

That they were in the presence, of the gallows.

One many a man feared worst of all, to have that noose around their neck. "Nerving ain't it?" Caleb asked, coming up beside him.

"I can't lie that it isn't," he said with a flinch. "The only time I'd ever seen a hanging, was when I was a kid back in my village. There were reports of theft. They caught the man and, well, that's the end of it, as they say."

"Not exactly an image you can forget. We had a few from Setauket, no thanks to the Brits." His dark eyes are riddled with bridled anger at the mention. Chion could not blame him. He had his own loathing's, though Wisconsin did not have too much trouble aside from Hessian groups and Native tribes. General Scott, Benjamin, plus a few other officers emerged. By their postures alone, he could well see that it's a grave situation.

He wished he did not have to see this, in spite of it being protocol. The wagon carrying the man stops at a halt, in front of a tree. They tie the rope around his neck and bind his hands together. Chion's gaze well as the soldiers, seem to hold the same look about them.

“The accused, John Herring, having been convicted of breaking into the house of Mr. Prince Howland and robbing him of several spoons, silver dollars, and wearing apparel, has been sentenced to suffer death.

His Excellency, the commander in chief, approves this sentence as an example made to deter the boldest and most hardened offenders.”

He released that breath he had not realized; he was holding. Chion's stare met Benjamin's in which he promptly looked on back at the scene. Washington turned his head towards Benjamin, gave a brief whisper of dialogue, before proceeding into the house.

The rope snapped.

That same evening, Caleb had a look of impress upon his face when he saw Chion was quite the tracker. "Well, slap me twice and call me Sally: You really do know, what you're doing." He chirped. Earning a faint grin to cross, Chion's face. Jutting out his chin.

"I didn't come from a fancy city y'know, Brewster. Fishing now and swimming….not my strong suits."

"Suspected as such, with those scrawny arms 'o yours you won't last a minute, if ya fell overboard." He snickered, when his leg is kicked in a light fashion. "Ha! Knew you had some spunk."

To his own shock, Chion found Caleb to be a very patient teacher. When he asked a question, he answered it without a condescending tone. Still no signs of Benjamin, when they made their return. He does what he can to mask any worries, thinking back to his Tarot card.

So far, there are already acts of brutality involved. That being of theft and hanging. Washington proved to be a man of action. Callous when needed. Gentle when needed. As the days passed, Chion worked more on his archery.

He would go into the forests. Work until his fingers became calloused and hands sore, whilst Caleb made harder targets for, he to practice on. Some further away, than what he worked with back at the trainee camp site. Come night fall did he return, with breaks in between of course. He was not entirely foolish, as to go all hours of work without eating or resting.

His limbs heavy and legs aching, the good kind of exhaust. Rather than head for his tent Chion took his time, to be by the river. Watching as it seemed to sparkle beneath the moon's light. There were no stars. Just the moon.

Hearing a twig snap, Chion removed his gun from his holster. He was never naïve enough to leave without it for any reason. "Who's there? Come out, now." He demands sharp.

The figure with his hands raised, is Benjamin Tallmage. He hoped he could not see how his ears reddened at once, watching the captain lower his arms slowly. "It's only I, private Cauthins. Remember our talk at Flying Camp? I like to enjoy nature, now and then."

He slowly lowered his pistol, nodding quick. "Yes, yes of course captain. I hope you can forgive me now, I didn't know it was you."

Benjamin gave a kind smile his way. This man was far too kind, to be in the position he was. He inclined his head into a bow. "It's alright, private Cauthins, no harm done at least. What are you doing out here, if I may?" he asked, approaching at his side.

Nodding to the bow strapped over his shoulder, Chion curled his hand around it. "I figured I should get more practice in. I don't want to forget, General Grant's lessons…" his heart ached, perhaps a touch. Wondering if that dear fellow, was alright still.

"Ah…an archer, then? I've heard he was known for that." Benjamin said, with a touch of impress. "Suppose we could make use, of it. A surprise for the British forces."

"Aye, my thought exactly captain."

"It's major now, actually."

The grin upon his face, was enough for Chion to return the expression. "Well, that's impressive indeed. Hope you don't forget your friends now."

"Afraid you and Caleb are my only ones."

"Oh now, surely that's not true. A handsome guy such as yourself, friendless to others?"

"Well, what of you then?" Benjamin challenged.

Chion stiffened at once, earning a smirk from his companion. "I prefer to be alone." He said with a murmur. Looking out towards the river, again.

Benjamin said nothing, only hiding his smugness that he was right. Listening to that sweet tranquil like quality of flowing water. "I did have one friend back home, aside from Caleb. A Nathan Hale. He was, 'quirky' you might say in some ways. Incredibly naïve of the worst kind, he did not seem to have a care in the world at all.

It proved worrisome, but I could not have asked for a better man."

"Did something become of him?"

Benjamin grew silent at first, like with his brother. He does give an answer this time around. "He was hanged…as a spy."

The woods around them seemed to still suddenly. A cold air whisks through. "…I'm sorry," Chion uttered. Clearing his throat. "That has to be hard."

"At first. Then, after a while you become numb to it. Sometimes, I swear I can still hear his laughter. If I listen close enough."

Shifting from one foot to another, it was then Benjamin took his leave. And Chion followed.


	7. VII

It is safe to say, Benjamin Tallmage and Chion Cauthins struck a most unique of friendship. Both are reserved in their own different ways, yet passionate and understanding towards others. They held an interest in literature well as poetry, Caleb Brewster often jests Benjamin having a 'man-crush' on Mr. Cauthins.

He was not entirely wrong. After having lost Nathan Hale, he did not once think, aside from Caleb and Mr. Abraham Woodhull, he could possibly find another.

Amidst their days together, Benjamin would help Chion in the study of maps and battle formations. A slight impressed look upon his face shall cross, now and then when Chion had something right. They even went about on patrols together.

Chion did not discuss too much of Wisconsin, but he shared a little of his mother. "She hailed from a small, Russian village. She met my father at sixteen. He was eighteen. A traveling salesman/inventor. When they came here, they were well liked at first. Until, my mother's interest in the magic arts and father's inventions, came about."

They were seated within the major's tent, studying locations together. Benjamin did raise a brow, upon hearing of his mother's unique interest. "She was a magic practitioner?"

"She didn't cut off chicken's heads now or hang shrunken heads around our cabin. She only read from books and ones about urban folklore, dreams, you name it." He always was a little offended, should someone assume she practiced. There is always a difference, in curiosity and indulgence. Which can lead, to obsessiveness. "Some of which, were my bed time tales as a child." A sheepish chuckle escaped.

Benjamin gave a faint grin in turn. "No gumdrops and sugarplums in your dreams, then."

"Oh, they were not all bad…" he looked to his left, finding his satchel. Then back up at Benjamin. "Promise me, you will not tell anyone I have this on me now? Not even Brewster."

Curious as to what he meant, Benjamin noticed at last his deck of Tarots. They were of an intriguing design. Blue and lined in gold. With stars and moons on the backs. "You're going to read my future, are you?" he jests. "Tell me if I'll find love?"

A small grin crossed Chion's face, shuffling the cards though he was dealing a hand. He then laid them out in a circle, upon the desk. "Take your time in choosing. Don't just take one, at random. Whatever comes to you, first."

His hand hovered over one and took it. Then he took another. And one more until they formed, a cross.

He turns the one horizontal over.

The Star. "Faithlessness, discouragement. Insecurity." Chion watched, as he turned another one over. The one beneath it. Two of wands. "Reversed. Fear of change, playing it safe, bad planning." He turned over the third card. Three of Pentacles. "Lack of teamwork, disorganized. Group conflict." Glancing up at Benjamin, Chion proceeds in giving his full reading. "You have suffered a lack of faith in your life, following that it lead only to discouragement and insecurity. You fear change and prefer playing things as they are. And, group conflicts await."

"I've only one question. What was your card?" Benjamin asks, an air of annoyance circulates around him.

Chion would only smile his way. "I'll show it to you sometime. Until I have gained, your complete trust."

"You mean, you haven't already?"

He did not respond.

**~xxxxxx~**

The releasement of Samuel Tallmage brought forth many an excitement, from Caleb and Benjamin. As Chion learned of Samuel at last through Caleb, when they come to retrieve him along with a Mr. Selah Strong, his heart only ached for someone he did not know.

. "Good to see you, Selah." Caleb said, clearing his throat. "Stupid question to ask, but…"

"I'm fine. Now, anyway," he said. Though there is a dead look in his eyes. Folding his hands into his trouser pockets. "Not used to my land legs just yet." He noticed the latter's presence and simply nodded. "New friend of yours?"

"Of sorts," Chion said. Smirking when Caleb shook his head, chuckling. "Chion Cauthins."

"Selah Strong."

He truly was a handsome man. Tall. Gaunt after months and months of starvation. Chion knew that look in his eyes all too well, remembering people from his tiny village back home whom would be captured and tortured by not just native tribes, but vile soldiers. Some whom did come back, were never the same.

A cold wind blew. It ruffled Selah's hair as he spoke. "Rogers is behind my releasement, pulled me off the ship soon as we made to land."

"Rogers…" Caleb shared a look with them. The name did not click in Chion, as it had with Caleb. "Oh shit…" his eyes parted. And that is when gunshots rang about. Several men in blue garb went down. Red coats included. One of the Red Coat men called for his group to pull back, as Caleb and Chion do.

Fumbling for his arrows, Chion fired away at his target, only to have his attacks blocked by the sword of another man. From his garb, he looked to be Native American. A terrible pain shot up through his left leg, right above his knee. At first Chion mistook it as a scratch. Something minor.

Until he could well see the red stain. And the bullet lodged inside. "Oh shit…oh shit…" he groaned, Caleb and Selah taking either arm around their shoulders.

"Easy, easy-!" Caleb hollered amidst gunfire and heavy footfalls.

Diving into a ditch, Chion sank his teeth into his lower lip to keep from crying out. Placing a hand firm over his mouth. "God, that's…that's a lot of blood right there, didn't know you were a bleeder." Caleb tries to jest. Noting his friend's burning glare. His fingers flexing, then re-coiling.

"For Christ's sake," Selah hissed. "Okay, Chion keep yourself still as possible. This'll hurt…but you have to stay still…"

"Easier said than done…"

One.

Two.

Three.

Selah dug his fingers, nails and all. And tugs the bullet out. Like a band aid, the more you fuss with it, the more it hurts. Removing some of the hem of his shirt, Selah uses it as a make shift gauze around Chion's leg, hopes that it will keep up with such a flow of blood.

Blood always made him dizzy. Chion hated the very sight of it. They had to remain there, for what feels to be eternity.

"Hey, you two stay here…" Caleb whispered. Licking his lips. "I'm gonna find Tallboy."

"Benjamin? Tallmadge?"

"Yeah…"

There was a look on Selah's face, after Caleb left. Keeping himself low to the ground. Chion shivered beside him, not from the cold. His leg made odd, shaking movements. Up and down here and there.

Bears tended to roam the woods. He kept his eyes alert, for a flash of brown or black between the trees around them.

"Are you cold at all?" Selah asked.

"No, I'm fine in that department…doubt I'll ever walk right, again. Not that I ever did to begin with."

Selah chuckled faint. It was close to twilight now. The sky is a wine red lined with gold rose. Caleb had yet to return with Benjamin. Both men start to wonder if he will ever return at all, until someone jumped down beside Selah. He readied for his pistol, as Chion grabbed his arrows.

Until they realized it was Benjamin Tallmadge.

**~******~**

“Tell me about my brother.”

Twilight gave well into the night. Four huddled figures remain in the ditch. Pain still coursed through his leg, but Chion knew better than to fidget around too much. He learned in silence that it was all part of Robert Roger's heinous plan, to use Selah and lure them out for the ambush. From beside him, Caleb murmured. "He has a right to know, Selah…"

“The Jersey… was hell. We had to fight for food, air to breathe. We became animals.” His finger nails dug into his palms. "We cursed God, except for Samuel…Your brother prayed every night. Convinced me to pray, too. To fight. We protected each other, as much as we were able to. But. I could not protect him, from that wasting disease."

Dysentery. Nasty way to die. It tears the body from the inside and out. Chion could feel it in his heart, a tugging for a man whom he had not even known.

“When… when it was done, I was the one who carried Samuel above deck. I prayed for his soul go to heaven and sent his body to the sea.”

Chion could see even in the darkness, the way Selah's shoulders trembled. He bit his lower lip, feeling water in his own eyes build up. “Hey, at least he’s at peace now, Ben.” Caleb said softly.

"Peace?" Benjamin sniffled harshly. "What peace? Rogers used his name as a trap…Chion got shot in the leg…all in my brother's name. He dies. Tonight."

"Are you sure that's what you want? To kill the man?" Chion asked.

Benjamin nodded.

“Do you even have a plan for this?” Caleb inquired.

"Yeah. I do."

“Yeah? Would you mind filling us in?”

There was a moment's pause. "Victory or death."

"No-."

"It's the only way, Caleb."

“You’re not going out as some decoy.”

Benjamin's eyes turned towards Chion. They look at one another for the longest of time, before he nodded once. Something stopped him. Chion had an intention to do this, but a voice seemed to whisper in his ear not to. “I’m sorry about Sammy, Tall-boy, I am. And I can’t bring him back like I promised. But I can help you get out of these woods and back to camp.”

“We know you’re there. We followed the report of your guns. This standoff must cease and desist by the order of Major John Andre.”

Chion closed his eyes with a mixture of frustration and relief. As to be expected neither party moved an inch. Only until he felt cold steel beneath his left ear, did he slowly raise his hands in surrender.


	8. VIII

The stand off between the British proved an unexpected turn of events. Confronting Robert Roger's roguish actions, one soldier sent by Major John Andre turned towards Benjamin and asked if Rogers had set a plan indeed to lure him out. He confirmed these actions as only truth. As for Selah Strong, he posed as Samuel Tallmage.

Fortunately, they did believe it. But Rogers would prove to be a grave threat towards them, the scathing look he sends their way.

Having only two sets of horses and four people, Chion would use Visare with he and Benjamin. Selah would join with Caleb, on his stallion. "How's your side holding up?" he asked, knowing the way Chion winced.

"Mr. Strong retrieved the bullet, I think I'll need some stitching up." He clicked his tongue, urging Visare at a slow trot. Blood still seeps from his make-shift gauze, used from the hem of Selah's shirt. "Somehow, I doubt it's the last we'll see of him." He murmurs. Cringing. "Did you see his eyes?"

"As if you were gazing straight into hell itself," Benjamin said. Careful as to where he placed his hands, making certain they do not touch his wound. All is quiet throughout their journey. Both had heard of the famous British major, as I have myself. A handsome man based on many accounts. Clever and concrete. Charming.

Everything any major wished them to be, even if they did not admit it aloud. The lanterns are lighted by the time they made it to camp. Benjamin carefully helps Chion from Visare, leading him directly towards Nathaniel Sackett's tent.

He was a stern man, but they worked well with him as he with them. One look at his wound and Sackett, stitched it up, just as if he were born to do so. Once that is complete, Sackett gave many an order he needed to rest himself, lest those stitches come out.

It left only Benjamin and Chion together.

Benjamin laughed as he spoke some of his dear brother. He held many a tale about Samuel, such as that time they made makeshift skeleton costumes for Hallow's Eve and scared poor Anna to death. She got them back alright. Chion laughed hard at that. Tears were shed including, when Benjamin felt he could not save him. That he was a failure, of a big brother.

"You're not, though…at least like Caleb said, he's at peace now. No longer in pain. No suffering."

"Do you believe in God?"

Chion nodded. "I believe in something. My mother read the Bible often, though she was a spiritualist. but I never could grasp it…not that I'm against it. There's a difference."

"Indeed."

"I'll. I'll let you rest now, Mr. Cauthins. Have a good evening."

"You as well, major."

He wished he could have gone with them. He hated to be cooped up much as a dog hates, being in its kennel. All he could do at this point, was rest. Rest and recover from his injuries. A small smile crept upon his face, when the nurse came in to check on him.

Confide to his bed was he for some months. His back began to develop bed sores, in which the maids helped him to walk. His face flushed with embarrassment, feeling like a month-old baby, taking his first steps.

In 1777 early spring, when grass is finally beginning to reveal itself and the snow melts, the Queen's Rangers were filled with development after development. Chion had listened in on other soldiers, whispering to one another that the British had complete taken the Eastern Coastlines. Still in control, their jealousy surpasses none.

"Hey, c'mon Archie, rise 'an shine." Chion squinted his eyes to bright morning sunlight, when Caleb Brewster entered his tent. Jutting his thumb over his shoulder. "We've got another task ahead of us."

"Doesn't that man care, oh I don't know, to tell us anything?" Chion murmured, throwing his blanket off.

"You know 'im better than me," Caleb said with a chuckle. "I just follow his orders. Now get yourself movin' or you'll fall behind…of course, I'm sure you'd like that with Benny-." He never could finish. For a boot just narrowly missed, before he dashed out. Snickering all that while.

Selah Strong was amongst their heavy group of men, he could see. A smile broke out across his face, jogging/limping to catch up. "How's army life suiting you, Mr. Strong?" he asked.

Selah's lips curved into a grin of amusement. Still looking at Chion in amazement, wondering just how he grew over these odd few years. “Better since Caleb swiped me a decent pair of boots, I’d say.”

Caleb snickered beside him, from atop his horse. Benjamin was far up ahead with the other Dragoons, Chion had to look over shoulders just to gain a glimpse to make sure he was alright.

“How far is the coast?” Selah asked.

His former whaler friend looked his way. “The coast? Five miles, give or take.” He and Chion held that same knowing expression.

"Thinking of something you want to see, Selah? Home?"

“Well, with the men we have here, we outnumber Hewlett’s garrison,” Selah remarked, studying their expressions. "I think it's time, we take back what's ours."

“Right, and after we take it, we can stay there till, oh, at least suppertime before the Navy smokes us out.” Chion smacked his leg, ignoring Caleb's yelp.

"Don't be rude Caleb, I think we can do it, if we put our all into an attack." Chion replied, always sticking up with Selah's plans. Unaware Benjamin would occasionally glance over his shoulder, noting how close Chion and Selah were.

Selah shouldered his musket, tapping it ones against his shoulder blade. “It’d be a good meal, though.”

"I'm with you there." Caleb said with a smirk. Clicking his tongue, he urged his horse forward to match up with Benjamin's horse.

“Fraternizing with the enlisted men?” Ben asked.

“Not sure he’d be so full of spunk if he knew his wife thinks him dead.”

That was the last thing he ever heard of Selah from Abraham. That Anna's husband had been killed. Back with Selah, Chion wondered what her reaction could possibly be. As Benjamin arched a brow. "Wife? He's married?" Caleb nodded.

“I coulda sorted this out if your pal Sackett let me and Culpepper meet up instead of his letters stashed in the hollow of an old tree.”

Benjamin's shoulders stiffened a little. “Sackett’s procedures are intended to keep you both safe.”

Caleb shook his head, looking disgruntled. “But these are our friends we’re lying to, Ben. And I wasn't just talking about, Anna Strong."

Benjamin shot him such a look. Urging his horse forward, ignoring Caleb's grin.

**~xxxxxx~**

As they made for Setauket, Selah and Chion were chosen to go on patrol together. It was a peaceful of morning. Blue sky, at least, in their eyes it is blue. In mine I only ever see boiling tomato soup or crimson. I followed them of course. Listening. Observing.

They keep an ever- sharp eye for Robert Rogers and his wayward men. But, in war you can have the sharpest of eyes and still find yourself in the wrong place. He sensed a change in Selah's demeanor as well.

"Are we too far away from camp?" he asked.

"No…we shouldn't be, at least. In truth, I don't know where we are."

Lost in the woods is never a good omen. Chion is optimistic however, despite. "I'm sure we'll reach it sooner, if not later. Let's keep moving."

Some nights they rest by a river. Talking about the past. Laughing now and then over something or another. Selah warmed his hands in front of their fire.

Chion sat opposite from him on a log. Absent mindedly staring into its bright, orange flames. "Think they're looking for us?" he muttered. Glancing wearily around, to Selah's amusement.

"Don't tell me you're scared now."

"I am not, just cold and tired is all."

Selah's lips curved. Once his hands had been warmed, they're folded under his arms. "I've a wife waiting for me back home, in Setauket. Ever been there before?"

"No, it sounds somewhat familiar…"

"It's a small fishing community, I grew up there with Benjamin Tallmadge, Brewster, Anna and our other friend Abraham. We met when we were quite young. By the time she was eighteen and I twenty, I knew she was the one I wanted to wed."

A faint smile of his own crossed, not picturing someone such as Selah to be a romantic man by any means. "I'm sure she's still waiting for you, if you love her so." He noticed Selah's expression had become thoughtful. Melancholic, when he mentioned of Anna.

"Perhaps we should get some shut-eye now." He murmured. Nodding to Chion. "I'll watch first."

**~*******~**

None of the Dragoon's slept that night. All are on constant alert, as the sun finally greets them early next morning. Ben could hear Caleb's soft footsteps approach.

"Sun's up," Caleb said.

"Not yet…" The order had not yet been given for them to attack. He wanted to wait. To see.

"Ben, sun's up and we still outnumber Hewlett, even with this lot," Frustration and desperation mix with Caleb's voice. Close to tugging at his hair. They were all anxious. Antsy. Benjamin begrudgingly hauled himself to his feet, motioning the others to rise.

His eyes are ever sharp, as he keep look out for Selah and Chion. Sensing his worries, Caleb heaved a sigh.

"I'm sure they'll be back, Ben…"

"But what if something happened?"

"It's Selah and Chion. They're fine."

He wished he could believe him. He wanted to…

Something caught their attention on the coastline.

Soon as that messenger boy appeared on horseback, an explosion occurred. "He's only a boy, Caleb! Those are fishing rods, not muskets!" Benjamin hollered.

"Goin' soft on me, Major?" he asked with a grin. Cocking his tomahawk.

"No-!" Benjamin pounds the ground with his fist, racing after his friend. Watching in utter shock as he tackled the boy's father.

"Hi Bill," Caleb gave an ear to ear of a grin, before punching the old man's face whom shouts after his son to keep running.

"He's getting away-!"

"Fire!" Another cried.

"No! Hold fire! Hold your fire! Parsons," he orders over at the men who fired. "Wait until they beach, then fall in. You take the north hill, we'll take the flank."

"Will do sir," Parsons responds.

The men follow their Major with haste. Elsewhere are Chion and Selah. Huddled together in that ditch.

They could hear the gunshot, which startled Selah awake.

"You hear that?"

"I do…we're not far, then."

They hurried about to and fro out of that ditch. And all Chion could think about, cared about, was reuniting with a certain major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Chion to bond with Selah a bit, after that last chapter. I find him an underrated character honestly, knew he had to have more chapter time. I also want to show you how my characters are, around others besides certain ones. And one more note: The narrator is a mystery :) Wanted to try something, a little different.


	9. IX

******~AN OBSERVATION FROM A BLUE- EYED SOLDIER~******

**It is pandemonium in the streets of Setauket**

**A wave of blue and white rush past him**

From what side the gun shot had fired, Chion nor Selah could say for sure. Those whom could ran for the Strong Tavern. He could not even hear his own heartbeat the noise is deafening as flood gates opened. He ducks as a lone bullet went above his hairline, keeping himself low to the ground as possible.

Another shot echoed. . His heart jumped from his chest, if that were possible. Whirling around they saw the Strong Tavern sign had been shot. "That's Selah Strong!" Someone cried, as Selah approached.

He walked in long strides, having his eyes set on Anna Strong. He knew her face from anywhere amongst the crowds. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her sweet lips. Then pulls her into his arms. Aside from where he was, Chion is relieved to see Benjamin and Caleb together and unharmed.

It's cramped inside the Strong Tavern. Everyone huddled together. From beside him, Chion could see a young woman attempting to soothe her crying baby boy. A man glowers at them, from across the room.

"Will you shut that thing up?" he hissed.

Looking up at, he motioned with his arms after giving the man such a seething glare of his own. The woman's eyes soften at once. "Oh sir, it's alright-."

"Nonsense ma'am, I'm quite good looking after children…" she smiled faint, upon seeing Chion's gentle one. The poor boy had tears staining his red face, as Chion lightly patted his back. He could see he had two front teeth coming in, very painful for any baby to deal with. "Hey…what's his name?"

"Thomas."

"Hey, Thomas." He gave a light toss and a giggle escaped, his lips. "Yeah? You like that?" he cooed softly, kissing his left temple.

Ben, Caleb and Selah had at last entered the tavern. Abraham stood up swift, looking his old friend straight into his eyes. Selah glared at Mr. DeJong while Anna was in the back, her face into a scowl of its own. "Oy! Are you going to burn down your hometown now, Tallmadge?!"

Robeson was his name.

With a calmness, Benjamin glanced his way. Elegant in his speech, unlike Caleb. "It's the king's men who are burning it."

Chion clutched Thomas close as Selah approached the man, hoping he would not do anything reckless. But reckless seemed to be placed into Selah the moment of his birth. "Why don't you hold your tongue, Robeson?" He brandished a long knife, against his throat. "Unless you wish to lose it?"

"Selah," Chion warned. Feeling Thomas tighten his arms round his neck. "There are children present here."

Gritting his teeth, Selah with reluctance pulled back. "Hewlett has us at range," Ben whispered lowly to him.

"Yes…"

"We can't hope to hit him from here. I need you to put pressure on his flank."

"We can move up the ridge to conceal our approach. That's even higher ground than his church."

"Benjamin. The Major isn't firing on us, he's firing on you. Now, whatever you boys came here to prove, I think you've proved it. But, I'm telling you right now, you will never take that garrison. All you're going to do is get these people killed." Abraham at last spoke up.

Benjamin wished he could say what was truly in place. He slowly walked towards his friend. Admiring his bravery, yet, wished he would shut up. "Is that your wife, Woodhull?" he asked, nodding at the woman. And to the blond haired boy, in Chion's arms. "And your son?"

"…Yes."

"It's very fine to meet you, Mrs. Woodhull," he began. Jutting his chin out to the woman, proud as she was, trembled. "I seem to remember your husband as a much quieter man."

"What is going on out there, Ben?"

"Major Hewlett-."

"Is not the one firing at us," Abraham raised his voice. Thomas cried a little. "Captain Simcoe, as I said," he continued, attempting to remain calm in front of the crowd and his son. "You may not know of him, but he's less subtle than the Major."

"They mean to hold out until reinforcements arrive," Ben stated, turning back to Caleb. "I figure we got till sundown to break them. You need to take another detachment and round on them from the east. Then I'll send forth terms for surrender. If we take the church, then we can use their cannons to defend against the next wave."

"Hewlett will never surrender to you! And Simcoe will shoot down any Continental who approaches the church!"

"Well, maybe we'll use his men to shield us," Caleb lashed out at glasses atop the bar, they shatter upon impact. Chion and Mary shushed Thomas as the baby began to cry again, louder as Baker is grabbed by the front of his uniform. "Maybe this might make them stop trying to burn down the town, after all, by proxy, they're using everyone here as shields."

"You leave him be!" Anna hollered.

"Just let him alone, Caleb. He's harmless." Chion snapped.

"If you say you're better than them, then show it by your restraint, Brewster." Anna stated.

Benjamin looked from Abraham to Chion. His eyes are fixed on the latter. Lips pursed. "I think you ought come with us, sir. For speaking against a senior officer." He grabbed hold of his arm, after Thomas had been placed back into Mary's hold.

Chion put up a fight at first. His mind a jumbled mess, until he read Benjamin's lips.

"Just play along…"

**~xxxxxxx~**

He never liked basements. Perhaps that could be, of the fact his nun of an aunt locked him up in one believing Chion to be possessed by the Devil himself. A trauma from six-years old up until now, in his late twenties. "Ben! What the hell is this?!" Abraham hollered.

Anna shushed him. "You want everyone up there, to see us?" She glanced Chion's way next, in turn. "I'm so sorry, you were dragged into this…."

"It's alright, for the months I have known Major Tallmage and Lieutenant Brewster, I expected as such."

Clearing his throat, being the master that he was, Ben halted anymore actions between the two lovers. "If we're done here, we can catch up later. I'm sorry. I couldn't send a warning – there was no time. It was only by God's good grace that we came across Walter Havens. He told us about the hangings."

"There were no hangings!"

"Pardon?" Chion asked.

"Not until you showed up," Abraham continued to fume. "I had convinced Hewlett to commute their sentences. They were bound instead for the Jersey."

Caleb barked out a laugh, ignoring Rose's eye roll. "Ah, the Jersey. Because that ain't a death sentence, is it?"

"Apparently, it's not," Anna said. Hurt is clear in her voice. "I stood on the deck of that ship and had the warden tell me that Selah died there over Christmas. I have lived with that belief since we were last in New York, spying for you. Surely you had time enough to warn me that my husband was alive and serving alongside you both."

Ben exhaled slowly. He knew of course, his plans were not the best of actions. It did put his friends in danger. And yet, it was designed to protect them all the same. "Look... Anna, I'm sorry. It was my decision. Caleb wanted to tell you, but I said no. The truth is, your husband is alive because my brother is dead. Robert Rogers used the promise of Samuel as bait to trap me."

"Samuel's…dead?" Anna whispered.

"Selah was with him when he passed. So I can confirm for you that yes, the Jersey is a death sentence, and wherever my father is, I will not see him there."

"I don't believe you will," Chion chimed. "At least, the positive me would declare no hanging shall take place period. Think it's safe to assume, after what I've seen today, a hanging is the least brutal of death. Many of the prisoners returned alive, did they not? I gather a greater of chance, than the gallows."

Even Caleb seemed to hold a hopeful look about him. Abraham nodded in approval. "That was exactly what I had been trying to argue in court, thank you, Chion."

"You are going to march uphill towards the church and negotiate terms of surrender, and speak well of our intentions," Benjamin declared.

"Alright I suppose that is better—wait you want me to surrender alone?" Abe asked.

"You are the only one of us, with a flag." Chion replied. "We just need to find a pole for it."

"But I needed it," Abe said with a bow of his head. His lips curved into a self-aware smile. Nodding in approval. "I needed that, thank you. Alright, let's go.

**~xxxxxx~**

The sky became bright crimson, much like what stains the face of John Simcoe.

It looked painted on. If only it were not the blood of poor Lucas Brewster… Chion could feel a numbness all over. As Simcoe howled like an animal, before marching back into the church.

Whispers of madness ran with that captain, some of his own men even feared him. "Caleb no-!" Benjamin tackled him like one would in football. Pinning the heavier of man down. He cursed Simcoe. Tears threatening in his eyes, yet none are shed.

When the battle is over at last, Chion climbs into the boat with Benjamin and Caleb. Anna had made her decision it would seem to him. Based on that look upon her face, before diving into the cold river waters. Right into the arms of not Abraham, as he expected, but the British major Edmund Hewlett.

"Y'know, we can take you back if you want…to Wisconsin." Looking over, he heard Caleb. He gave a low shake of his head.

"I've made my decision. I'm with Washington." He looks at Benjamin, as Benjamin nodded his way.


	10. X

_Morristown, New Jersey _

In the following of days after Setauket, Washington had the men relocate at once to Morristown in New Jersey. Every last item gathered, it was time for the move.

With this new camp, new rules were set in stone. Old and new ones alike have been altered, after three men returned. Lost, beaten and close to starvation. Chion took part in unloading the heavy crates, finding an imported thing of wine. No doubt, from Brewster, if suspicion proved right.

He came to learn Caleb had a 'uniqueness' for smuggling. The younger of the two noticed his distance from others, even Benjamin of late. Sure, he would laugh. But it was a different kind of laugh. He had his strong doubts, he would ever get over his uncle's brutal slaying at the hands of John Graves Simcoe.

“I assume you put in the proper request for all these supplies?” He could hear Benjamin one afternoon, as he walked by with a thing of hay in his arms. Never the one to eavesdrop, Chion found himself doing so just then.

"Huh? Request? No. No, these are my gifts to the cause.”

“Oh, I see. The black market, then,” he could detect a smile in the major's tone. Amused, yet not surprised.

“Yeah, you do see!”

“Well, perhaps you might be getting the itch to make another trade tonight. Head into town, maybe visit an old friend?"

Abraham. The name registered at once, as he tried to strain his ears for more information, ignoring any odd looks he had received from soldier passerby. Caleb, shook his head, denying that offer. "Nah. Not tonight."

“I… I’m afraid this is not a request, Caleb. It is an order.”

“An order?” Caleb asked.

“That’s right.”

“I think I’m done with those.”

There was a pause before Ben spoke again. “Done?”

“Yeah.”

“What, done with orders?”

“Orders, Culper, army. I mean, it’s all a bit of a tail chaser, yeah? But with this here, whale oil, plucked from a fat Tory skiff off of New Haven and resold for a 12 on Devil’s Belt… that’s the kind of profit that can make a man think about quitting the army and applying to Congress for a license to privateer. Loyal subjects harass at my pleasure and make a bit of coin on the side. And the best part, the best part is the only one I’m risking is me.”

Much throughout his entire speech, Benjamin, Chion could well see had been trying to keep tongue in cheek with his friend. The way his chest rose and fell slight. Clenching his left hand. “Look, Caleb, this is not my order. It’s Washington’s.”

At the mention of Washington, Caleb gave a half-hearted laugh. "Oh, Washington's. Well, you’ll just have to tell him that you’re following protocol. See Culper doesn’t signal unless it’s safe, and he ain’t signaled in two months. So, it aint’ safe.”

"Caleb, listen to me-."

An ax lit ablaze narrowly misses Chion by a few inches or less. It struck the tree dead on target, leaving a scorched mark in place. The burn mark beneath his left elbow seems to pulse, remembering the time he tripped and fell near a lighted, campfire.

" I am listening, Ben. I’m listening now like I should have listened before. Like when you ordered to let Simcoe live. I should have listened to reason and put my hatchet in his head. But I didn’t. And he survived long enough to kill my uncle. Now that’s on me.

You want to get Abe killed? That’s on you.”

**~xxxxxxx~**

"The answer is no."

Of course, he knew it would be no easy task. Attempting to coerce Benjamin into becoming, a part of their ring. He brushed the mane of his horse, then down to its back with the brush. Gripping its handle unnaturally tight.

"You said yourself, the order came from Washington. I wish to go in Caleb's stead, major if he cannot carry on his task as courier. I may not be familiar, with Setauket but geographically I could-."

"You have no idea what you're volunteering yourself for." Benjamin insisted, shaking his head in deep disapproval.

Chion gave a weak chuckle. "Not the first I've been told that, when I signed up for this bloody army. You know I'm a good student, a bit slow albeit compared to others…but, I can do this."

"It's _too_ dangerous, private Cauthins, it's not-." Benjamin pressed his lips, when he actually rolled his eyes at him. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, I'm still your commanding officer." He hissed.

"Dangerous or not, you need someone if Caleb can't do it. Someone needs to check on, Mr. Woodhull, gather information. Please…let me prove myself, further."

Benjamin looks deep into his eyes. He saw something in them alright, that most other soldiers did not possess. Abraham did seem to take to him, when he met Chion in that cellar of the Strong Tavern. He was one man down.

There was a small glimmer of hope that he could perhaps return to Washington’s good graces with gathered intelligence to get them one step closer to ending this war. He nodded. Chion bowed his head, with grace.

**~xxxxxxx~**

When all is quiet and still, Chion found himself inside Benjamin's tent. Both hunched over his desk, teaching him all he would need to know before his journey should start. It is inevitable, due to their proximate should their hands occasionally brush against one another. In some instances, one's leg would bump against the other.

"Now, what about that egg thing you and Sackett did?" he inquired. Recalling upon passing by, one morning he found Sackett hunched over an egg over an open flame.

He turned over the egg in his hand, using a very fine paintbrush. Pausing, reconsidering what he should write on it. "It's one of his many inventions, the purpose of it, is to send the agent an encryption. Personally, I find it ingenious."

"It is impressive," he murmured. The man held such strong resemblances to his father, Mr. Sackett. He believed they would have been good friends. "What were you planning, on writing?"

"I'll show you soon enough," he replied. Setting the egg to dry. "It's uncouth for a spy to hold impatience."

"One of my many flaws unfortunately," Chion said. Leaning back in his chair. A Tarot between his index and middle finger. He plucked it from his deck, beside a curious Benjamin.

"You believe in those things?" he asked.

"I do. Would you care for another reading?"

Benjamin resists rolling his eyes. "For you to insult me again. I think once is enough."

"It's what the cards say, not I."

"What of that one, then?"

He places it upon the table. Benjamin's fingers hover tentatively over, before flipping it. There he could see two people, standing side by side their hands laced together. Chion gave him a faint smile, as the major returns it.

They're much closer now compared to moments earlier. So much so, Chion could feel the warmth of his breath. Emitting in slow, nervous puffs. "Well…I…I should be going. Soon." Chion cleared his throat, as Benjamin nodded feverently.

"Yes, I think that's enough studying for a while…sleep well, Cauthins."

"You as well, major Tallmage…."

Upon exiting his tent, his eyes shift over towards colonel William Bradford and his three cronies. He folds his arms slowly over his chest, as Benjamin too stepped out. Curious of the racket.

"I believe that it is better to die honorably in the field - than in a stinking hospital.-I conquer with that."

"Cheers!"

Of course, they would be discussing Thoughts of a Free Man. That scathing, heinous article on Washington even comparing him to a daemon. "And this, this here, truer still. Listen." Bradford prattled on, earning an eye roll from Benjamin.

"Here we go…" he murmured.

"The odds he has any idea, what he's talking about?" Chion snorted.

"Zero to none."

" 'I believe that the proper methods of attacking, beating and conquering the enemy has never as yet been adopted by the commander-in-chief.' I couldn't have said it better myself, boys."

More cheers erupt. Chion could smell a fight a mile away. He himself could feel his face burn, when Martha Washington's name is mentioned. In a way that not even I, whom can be just as prude of an individual, shall not daren't sayith. "Any whom, who do you think is the author?"

"Someone fed up, armed with common sense and the courage to speak out," Bradford said with confidence.

Ignoring Chion's warning hand on his shoulder, Benjamin at last called to him. "You might want to be more careful with that. Your anonymous hero makes common sense sound a bit like treason. That's your commander that he's hacking at."

At first, they looked as if, they just now noticed his presence.

"Not for much longer will he be our commander, I think," Bradford mumbles into his mug.

"What? What did you say?"

A few hairs taller than Benjamin, Bradford strolled towards him. An outstanding air of pride and smugness. "This letter is well-formed opinion based on fact. Our esteemed commander left his flank wide open at Brandywine," he waved it, in front of Benjamin's face. "He lost the battle, cost America her capital city. Is it treason to speak the facts in this army now?"

"Fine. So, whom would you like to see as commander?"

"Congress would likely choose Gates."

"Gates, right. Sure, or perhaps your man…Charles Lee."

They're almost chest to chest. Chion at last pushed himself in. He was not unused to seeing brawls, he had many back in Dartford and many involved himself-though not on his own terms to clarify. "Easy now gentleman," he stated. "No need for hostility."

"Oh. So, the little warlock, finally decides to speak up." Chion flinched though he had been smacked. His hand balled at his side, earning another grin from Bradford. "Caught a nerve, did I? I've heard a lot of things about you, Cauthins. Have you never heard the phrase 'Thou shan't suffer, a witch to live'?"

He cupped his hand under his chin. Chion's eyes blazed. He balled up his hand. Bradford's nose is bloodied in seconds. Chion's forced onto the ground. Benjamin's grabbed. Bradford raises his fist, when he feels someone yank him off.

And that someone, was Caleb Brewster.

"With respect, sir, the only one who punches my friends is me."

Bradford could barely utter a word, when he receives a punch to his left eye. Benjamin flips another over. Chion leg sweeps one, trying to jump him again. "You like that, huh?" Caleb jeered, as they run off. "Oh boy…you alright, Archie? Tallboy?" he asked either.

"Fine…not exactly how I intended, to spend my evening…but fine." Chion said, with a small grin.

"And you were right. You were right about Culper. It's not safe to make contact unless he's signaled. I won't move without you, all right?"

Caleb's mouth formed into a grin of his own, to hear Benjamin say he was right. A big 'I told you so' grin. "You princess's alright now?"

"I'm fine, just a little scratch…Chion?"

"Same on my end." He replied, noting the curious look in Caleb's eyes, when they look at one another once more, before he takes his leave. Feeling only adrenaline course his veins. And, something else. "Good-night, again Major. Lieutenant."

In those same hours, Benedict Arnold at long last arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry early Christmas! /And of course, happy Kwanzah, happy Hanukah and etc for those whom celebrate others/. 
> 
> I wanted to point out that, I'm well aware spiritualism did not truly reach its hayday until the 1800's or so later. Chion's tarot cards are based purely on the author's imagination. I've watched Penny Dreadful last year (great series if you like dark themed, supernatural shows) and was heavily inspired, to make Chion a spiritualist. 
> 
> And....I also made another error. Dartford (past name for Green Lake, Wisconsin) was not founded, until the 1800's. So, I may change its name as well.


	11. XI

There's a smell in the air of gunpowder and canons echoing, all around. Horse hooves pound against the ground. Chion ignores that pain searing through his side, noting a trickle of crimson stained his blue uniform. He remained crouched in a thick undergrowth, as flashes of red and white flew past him.

"Chion!" He could hear Benjamin, but he could not see him.

Coughing from the canon fire, its smoke stinging his eyes he searches frantically for the major. In a tree, he could see him. The end of his pistol billows with smoke, having killed his target.

"There you are! I couldn't find you." Chion snapped.

"I need you to get to intelligence!"

"ME? You're asking ME?! I think you've lost it, Tallmadge."

"I'm the handler, I cannot be caught!"

"Well neither can I! I'm your courier!"

"Not the same thing. You're just a private, a stripling, I’m your commanding officer. It's time you learned your place."

Your place. How those words echoed over and over. His eyes widened, to see Benjamin continue to stare him down from his perch. That judging look…that look he received, from many in Dartford.

**~**

_York City _

He awoke mid-gasp. His chest rises and falls, hands frantically searching his side, only to find no bullet wound like that last time. "Only a dream," he whispered. Sweat staining his face and down his chin. "Just a bad…bad dream…."

Whilst rendezvousing with Abraham as intended, Chion found a hotel to stay in. Cheap. Very cheap, albeit of a lodging. The paint is peeled and chipped to the point; he is surprised the place still stood. Windows are somewhat clean, just enough he could look outside. Grabbing his coat, he proceeded down the flight of stairs. Creaking beneath every step taken.

Feeling a dryness within his throat, Chion requested a thing of water at a local diner. Having just enough on him for one of their sandwiches.

That dream continued to play about his thoughts. Circling like a horse carriage, going around and around. Whenever he had such dreams, he always chalked them as nothing. No more than what had happened during his days but disjointed.

"You're a fortune teller, I presume."

Lifting his head, his steel blue eyes hidden beneath his cocked hat, Chion could see a gentleman before him. Wearing of course British militia attire. He noticed his Tarot deck. Putting on a smile, he shook his head. Aware he had a braid on one side. Major John Andre. "I am, of sorts. A dabbler, really….care to have a seat, Mr…?"

"John Andre." He answered with a million- dollar smile. One that, even Chion could dare say made his heart skip a few beats. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

He swallowed out of habit, hoping he could not sense his nerves. "No…I….I don't think we have. At all. I'm new around here, you see. My name is Bron Bolton." A variation of Benjamin's 'John Bolton'.

John gave a low nod, asking a waitress for a drink. One for himself. And another for Chion. "Bron…if I recall, right that means sadness in Gaelic." He mused with thought and amusement. "Your mother must have, a dark sense about her."

A weak chuckle is given. "I'm afraid so, sir. Though, she has since left from our world rather quick. She introduced these to me actually but was a devout woman of God."

"They are curious I must admit, I've studied on mythology myself from time to time though it never stuck. I'm more into Shakespeare."

"That is a little up my alley, I suppose. _“Lovers and madmen have such seething brains,_

_Such shaping fantasies, that apprehend_

_More than cool reason ever comprehends._

_The lunatic, the lover and the poet_

_Are of imagination all compact:_

_One sees more devils than vast hell can hold,_

_That is, the madman: the lover, all as frantic." _

They finish at the same time in the end. "Are you from New York?" John asked, sipping his wine after it had been brought to him.

"No, at least not in the city part. I'm from a place called Hinsdale." Another lie through his teeth.

"A quiet countryside, that suits you well. I'm surprised you're here, considering it's all but red coats."

"You assume I am a Patriot?"

"My apologies, suppose I'm a bit leery now a days."

"For a second there major, I thought you were questioning me."

"Merely a conversation."

Chion's lip quirks upward in a faint smile. "Well, I do apologize Major Andre, but I must take my leave…"

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so…my friend, he isn't faring well and I must check on him."

He was out before John could question any further. His heart pounding against his chest, out of fear.

Abraham has since improved on his tracking, Chion took unfortunate notice of. Both a good thing and bad, considering this was the time he needed to actually find him. Unable to use Storm through the city for he would draw too much attention, he carried on foot. Clothes used to disguise himself as a local housekeeper. For a Mr. Townsend.

The gentlemen stated raised his brows, looking at Chion curiously as he heard him walk in.

He was to work cleaning the rooms and delivering food for guests. An equal perfect opportunity. Only to his chagrin he failed to see Abraham enter as Caleb, expected him to do so. “So, it is true then?” he overheard one British officer ask another. Picking up plates from the empty tables. “That the son of Setauket’s magistrate has returned to further his legal studies?”

“Of course, it’s true. He even has a personal escort from his lodgings here to the college.”

Was Chion truly that naïve? To have had missed his own friends staying?

My answer?

Yes.

A plate dropped from his hands, causing the officers to look his way, when it impacts the floor. "Mac do ghalla…" he cursed under his breath. Knowing he had to tread with caution. His accent alone could bring him harm, then good. The gentleman raised their brows but carried on their conversation.

**~******~**

Abe's muscles ached by the time he arrived into his room. A deep sigh escaping his lips, running a hand down his face. He should have expected a meeting with Robert Townsend, would not end in his favors. The man was stubborn as a donkey, on a hot afternoon or any afternoon.

Upon reaching his desk, he noticed hard boiled eggs placed in a basket upon his desk. One caught his eyes.

Cracking the egg open, brushing the shells away from his thumb, a single letter is revealed to him.

"B? Bloody hell does….?" He murmured. Taking another one.

And another.

Another.

  1. R. O. N.

"…A name. Bron?" he whispered.

"About time you figured it out."

A voice whispered in his ear. Much as he had done, that day by the water. Whirling, a laugh of relief escaped Abe's lips to find Chion standing there. The biggest of grins plastered upon his face. "You jackass! Sneaking up on me, like that!"

"Hey now, that's my nickname for Caleb. No take backs." Chion snickered.

"Hell are you doing in a place like this? I thought you had run off, with Ben?"

He ignored the latter part, instead laying out all that had taken place. How he found out his father had died, in combat. His decision to go in the first place. The fact many thought he had died himself or killed in action.

Once all had been shared, Chion and Abe agreed he should go soon. Before someone found it suspicious. "Thank you, Bron…" a grin formed across Abe's face. Opening the door for Chion. "By the way. Why choose a name, that means sadness? Most unfitting, for your sunny demeanor."

"Ha, ha. You're a riot aren't you? Just be-careful out there. Ben worries you know?"

"Just as he worries for you."

Again.

Just like with Anna.

Chion closed his eyes in slight frustration but gave Abraham a faint smile before he took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have a snippet of Chion meeting John Andre. I really loved writing their moments, in later chapters. I still have a hard time watching 3x10 though I've seen it twice it's....ugh. My heart really went out, for Andre I could only fathom what he felt in reality. Not only that, but nothing happened to Arnold really, whom basically got off scot-free in a way. 
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant, heh. Comments are also loved. I like hearing another's thoughts.


	12. XII

Winter was gradually making its decent over camp, when he returned. The grounds remind him of white tea cakes, as flakes come down in a light coat of it. Benedict Arnold requested his presence, after he had taken care of Visare. The stable boy proved an excellent caretaker, in which Chion gave an extra three shillings.

His visits to Arnold's tent gave him, a many feeling of great unsettled. He was always uncomfortable, when the general swept his gaze over him from head to toe. But, he could not well say he did not wish to be in his presence.

"Good morning, general." Chion greets. "How are you?"

"Bearing well as I can. I'm sure you've heard, I'm no longer 'capable' to serve."

The disdain is evident in his voice, as he gave him another drink of water as requested. "Oh general, I'm certain you'll be on your feet in no time. You are the Hero of Saratoga after all."

A wave of pride washed over Arnold's face. He knew how to stroke one's ego quite well. "You're right…Cauthins. Help me stand, won't you?"

"Certainly, sir."

Arnold is far taller than Chion by a mile. He even seemed to surpass, the height of Benjamin. It proved awkward as he dug his fingers into Chion's wrists. He tries as not to wince, upon this sudden pressure.

He ignores the way Arnold presses up against him. Unflinching when another hand, traveled his waist. The way it lingered there. His forehead is hot and sticky against his, he could feel his hot breath on his face. Goosebumps became old friends, as they chase one another up and down his arms.

"I am strong enough…" Arnold grounds out. "If I can withstand my leg, for this long…."

Chion could only nod in agreement. "I'll…do what I can to help, general." He stated.

"I've utmost trust in your capabilities, Cauthins…"

As he helped him to his bed, Chion looked at his wrist when he walks out from his tent. Bruises were already formed around. Blackened instantly. He grimaced upon the sight, shifting his eyes towards the barn remembering he was to meet Benjamin there.

The door creaks as he opens it. "Benjamin? Major Tallmage?" he corrected himself. If he was too formal, that would lead to suspicion no doubt. Ushering him inside at last, Chion left the door to the barn open.

"I'm sorry I was away for so long. My directional skills are…rather poor, after all."

Benjamin only shook his head. "It's fine, I'm just glad you're alright. What did you find out?"

Shuffling through his satchel, he handed him the notes in which he took several on British activity. It was an outstanding amount. Far more than predicted. "Here's all you need to know, Abraham and I compared these several times to make certain. I think I'm becoming quite the spy, you know."

The major resists rolling his eyes. His lips twitching into a small smirk. "I suppose, you'll do. But having double the account of British militia activity, that's a win for us in my book. Soon as Washington sees, your development that is."

"You mean you have not told him?"

"I haven't had a lot of time, but don't worry. He has only given to me the discretion needed, for intelligence."

Chion could understand to that extent. The British were building by the days it would seem, to be. Anyone of them could have a spy of their own. It would prove, to be more difficult for an entry. "Before I forget, Abraham's attempting to recruit Robert Townsend into your ring. He holds ownership, of that boarding house."

He figured there was no need to bring up Arnold, at that point. Chion always tended, to brush things off as his own imagination. But when he did bring about the general's condition, he saw how Benjamin's lips set together.

"Did he ask you, to help him stand?" Benjamin asked. His eyes still on the notes.

"Yes. Rather awkward, I must say." He replied, pulling at his jacket cuffs as not to reveal the bruises left.

"I wouldn't think too much of it, Chion. He's a bit down on his luck of late, having lost the use of his leg. Give him time, like we all need."

For time is the only true healer of any wound. And yet, and yet, Chion could swear Benjamin's voice sounded hollow than it should. It was wrong to speak so ill, of the Hero of Saratoga as he just then called Arnold.

"I suppose you're right, major."

"And one more thing, Cauthins…."

Benjamin cupped his face with one hand under his chin. The second behind his neck. And kissed him. Chion's eyes widened at first. His mind turned to mush. All thoughts are non-existent at that precise moment, when The Kiss happened.

Chion kissed him back. Gentle. Yet with an equal of passion, that surprised even himself. His hands entangling themselves in Ben's hair, to bring him closer.

They seemed to fit together like the final piece of a puzzle.

He saw stars even in broad daylight. Tasting of ginger and a touch of honey, on Benjamin's lips. They ached to continue, longed to continue, but ultimately pull apart. Their foreheads touching against one another. All suspicion be damned.

Sheepish laughs are shared between the two. Like a pair of school children. Nothing else mattered at that moment. As they kiss once more, like the only two in the world.

**~xxxxxx~**

"I've never seen the stars so bright before." Chion murmured that night, as he laid beside Benjamin far away from camp. . His head resting upon the major's shoulder, listening to that gentle beat of his heart.

"You grew up in Scotland, if I recall your introduction at school right. Lived in the city part. Funny, I still remember that." Benjamin said, running his fingers through his knuckles along his soft locks.

"And we never once spoke to one another, I find that hard to imagine…considering now."

They passed one another in the halls. But only glances and an occasional smile or two, were given. Of course, Benjamin also heard of his infamous 'scandal' of peaceful protest and the oil incident. Life is funny like that. We see people. Nod our hellos, whilst never seeing them for years upon years late. In some cases, like Benjamin and Chion.

Yet, it was war unfortunately that finally brought them to meet one another. Fate is funny like that, I must admit. I don't quite understand myself half the time, how can I say the same for another?

In life, we all have jobs to accomplish. They are not always tasks we understand, we just know they must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) New Year everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little late, I've been behind on my updating schedule /something I'm not happy about/. I hope it makes up? 
> 
> And here we have Benedict Arnold being, a little 'disturbed' around Chion. I really wanted to include that, as he just gave off that sense in TURN.


	13. XIII

_Valley Forge, December 1777_

December was quick to make its way as they at once relocated to Valley Forge. Benedict Arnold of course had been among them. He noted the way he rode quite close, alongside Chion throughout the trek. Fortunately, to his amusement, Visare shies away from him at once. She almost nipped his hand when he tried, petting her muzzle before their leave.

"Just for that, you gain two sugar cubes my friend." Chion whispered in her ear, chuckling as she snorted. Patting the side of her neck.

Valley Forge is a large community of cabins strewn about. They remind him, in some ways of Dartford. His stomach clenches some when he thinks of home, rubbing the side of his neck. Attempting to conjure ways, as to how he should address his leaving to Rose, Cercei and Seren.

Nathaniel Sackett to their worry, had developed a sudden cough. He only brushed it aside when asked. But Benjamin remained unconvinced. "He's a stubborn man alright, I've tried telling him or even threatened to summon a doctor, but he refuses no matter what."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Chion replied, a cheeky grin playing across. He snickers some at Benjamin's eyeroll, before becoming quite serious. "I'm sure he'll be alright, Ben. Nathaniel knows how to whip up a home remedy."

"You're right, I suppose….and look at you. Calling by my real name, instead of major." When no one watched, he would place his hands on Chion's waist and sneak a peck or two. Chion often did the same, more so when Caleb is not around-for Lord only knew, he had a big mouth that Brewster.

It was rare to see a smile upon Washington's face, not since Chion had first arrived at camp. Leading one of his favorite soldiers inside, to Chion's slight embarrassment, he gestured to Mr. de Francy.

"Mr. de Francy, this is Chion Cauthins. One of our best and brightest of soldiers."

"Now sir, there's no need for that."

De Francy grinned some. "So humble as well, that is an inspiring trait."

Going back to the topic at hand, Mr. Sackett proceeds for each French man to read over the letter. From his spot at the table, Benjamin and Caleb shared discreet smiles. But. Benjamin is staring at someone else as well. A certain young man. His heart leaps when Chion smiles. A rarity that one should cherish should they happen, upon it. The olive tone of his skin appears golden when light from a candle flame flickered.

They feel as if they're in school, all over again. Knowing it could be dangerous, if any sort of feelings were shared between them.

"Ben? You paying attention?" Caleb whispered.

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was zoning out."

"Yeah, more like lookin him over." Caleb grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Before Benjamin could retort, they straighten at once. "The royal seal. You are convinced of its authenticity?" Monsieur de Francey inquired Chion's uncle.

"Monsieur de Francy, this was torn from the royal exchequer's balance ledger. In it is all the expenditures His Majesty is forced to make in order to sustain wars in India, the Caribbean, the high seas, and here in the colonies," Washington answered in his precise, breathy tone. "In short, sir, England is all but bankrupt."

Another war.

More souls to gather. Just what that country and I need. Oh dear, there I go again excuse me.

"How did it come into your possession?" the man inquired next.

"Through considerable effort, we were able to place a spy inside His Majesty's court."

Chion's heart clenched, sharing a weary look with Benjamin and Caleb. "You mean to say, pardon my intrusion, that they…put their life, for our country? Knowing the risks?"

Washington gave a low nod. "Every spy has a risk, Chion. They know the costs at stake. It's why they are in such position."

Why he himself was in that position. Why Abraham. Anna. Benjamin. Caleb. Why all five agreed to such task. "She was in the room when the king received this financial crisis."

"She?!" Again, all eyes are on him. He covered his mouth; a deep red could be seen over his ears clear as the night sky was of stars. "My apologies, I mean to say…a woman was involved?" Like Anna.

Sir,

I was in the King's preference when he was presented with a ledger containing Britain's financial report by the exchequer of their impending crisis—

Chion hangs onto ever word of the letter Mr. Sackett reads from. So poised and elegant. She clearly had a grasp of coding, far than what he himself had learned over the years. She's a brave one, I'll give her that. I've heard of His Majesty's legendary temper…they wouldn't hesitate, to have her executed on the spot

"He did not take it well." Sackett replied.

"How is it she was not immediately discovered by the king's men?"

A sigh escaped from Sackett, as he continued. "They were indisposed. Apparently, the poor monarch is quite mad."

"You know this to be truth?"

Washington replied. "Monsieur, you have asked for proof that we can win this fight. We have shown it on the field at Saratoga. Now we show it in cold, hard numbers. It is time to unite."

The monsieur smiled upon this. Nodding his head.

Taking it into consideration, and soon smiling convinced, the French man announces, "I will depart from camp at once and not rest until I see this into the hand of King Louis himself."

"Aw afraid I can't let you do that, de Frenchy."

All smiles fell once Caleb speaks. Heads turned his way. Chion shakes his head in shame, while Caleb cleared his throat. Was that embarrassment in his eyes? "Sorry, sir…Brewster. Lieutenant."

"I'm aware who you are…" Washington said with a raised brow.

"-Just not why you speak!"

Mr. Sackett all but spat the words at Caleb. "Sir, King George, he knows his ledger's been stolen, right? He's dispatched Robert Rogers to retrieve it."

"Rogers?" Chion asked, raising a brow. "The one whom used the prisoner exchange, as an ambush?"

"Yeah, him. And he has orders, sir, not to let that reach France. He's been on my trail since Jersey and he's out there now just waiting for us to make our move."

Fantastic.

First one red coat followed them, now another equally dangerous of man.

~xxxxxx~

"Sir," Benjamin entered Washington's tent. Warm air striking his face.

"What news of the prisoner?" Washington asked, not looking from his writing.

"Shanks described Andre and he's willing to give us more names. Sir, I'm more sure of a man driven by greed - than I am of one – So clearly spouting recited motivations. "

"Shanks…" he murmured, picking up his quill. Beginning to write though he knew of the name. He looks up at Benjamin and speaks in a stout voice. A tone he was far from used to hearing. "And what is the motivation of this fusilier? Billy?"

He gestured for his servant, a dark skinned young man to hand him a thing of papers. After an exchange with Mr. Shanks. "A Pennsylvania 10th man who'd just been cited for court-martial for stealing an officer's boots. Clearly he had deserted during battle and then defected to the enemy." The man's breaking.

And this was not Washington.

Far from him.

Benjamin scurries after him out of the log cabin. Boots crunching along snow coated grounds. "Wait, sir. Sir, he may have been one of ours, but his motive could be absolution, not vengeance."

"Major," he mumbled.

"Please, sir, hear me. Just because his biography was false does not mean that his story is also," Benjamin tried to speak in a calmer tone. His breaths are shaken.

"Tallmadge, your judgment in this matter is indicative of your judgment these last several months. You are blinded when I need you able to see," Washington declared. His eyes narrowed, staring with such incrimination down upon Benjamin. As if he does not even know him, anymore.

"I- I don't believe that I'm wrong, sir," His eyes sting. Not from tears. Nor from the cold. Tired. Benjamin was simply tired.

"Yes, and that is the problem,"

He held an air of 'I'm done with you'. Benjamin would have faltered, had he not so much pride instilled within him. Washington had no true knowledge the danger he was in. Only as Chion emerged from Sackett's tent however, he did not see a smile on his face. Nor did he see anything other than that, of pure fear.

"Chion…what's that on your hands?" he swallowed thick.

Blood coated his fingers. Close to dropping to his knees at any given moment. "Sackett's dead…someone killed him…"

He faints where he stood.

**~xxxxxxxx~**

He comes to some hours later, when the sun had long since vanished leaving in its depart countless stars across black sea water skies. There's a wet cloth across his forehead. And beside him is Caleb.

"Caleb…." He whispered. "Tell me this is all a dream….a dream and not one within. That I didn't really find…."

"He's gone, Chion. We couldn't save him."

Caleb's voice is flat as flint stone. He could see the way, he dug his nails into the palms of his hand. Neither said a word. A cold silence. And only that of the wind, floated around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little note: I think, from what I remember reading of Washington's Spies, Nathan Sackett was actually quite cowardly in real life and did not die, as he had on the show. At least, that's what I took of him. As for Arnold, I hope no one minds if I make him a little creepy? That scene with him and Benjamin, gave it off at least for me.


	14. XIV

Chion's eyes were quick to fly open next morning. He sat up, whilst they darted around. For a moment's time he could not remember where he even was. Then he remembered. His mind flashed to that gruesome state, he found poor Nathaniel Sackett in. The blood around his neck. He had hoped and hoped, prayed and prayed for it all to be one bad dream.

"Oh, you're awake! That's a relief."

His eyes traveled over to Washington's servant, Billy Lee whom held a weary smile on his face, getting his clothes for the day ready for him to wear. Taking them into his hands, Chion dressed himself.

"Have you seen Major Tallmadge, Billy? Or Lieutenant Brewster?"

"I'm afraid they've already gone off, you were sleeping for three days straight. The doctor said it was due to your shock, of Mr. Sackett."

Three days. His stomach tightened at the thought, not being one whom slept in for any reason at all. "Three days? Oh…that explains, why I feel I've a hangover." Thanking him at once, Chion fumbled out of the tent. His eyes darting around for Visare. When he at last laid eyes on her, a hand is upon his shoulder. "Billy, I thank you for your concern but I really must-."

Looking over he could see Billy had not followed him at all. Rather, it was the last person he rather had not wished to encounter.

"Oh…general Arnold." He greeted, loosening his grip some on Visare's reigns held in his hands.

He looked in somewhat healthier state than he has been, of late. A charming smile upon his handsome face. "I'm sorry for startling you, Mr. Cauthins. I've been told to fetch you, under Washington's orders."

The general has been out of sorts lately. Chion almost pressed his lips in thought. "I hope you do not take offense, by me asking what for exactly?"

"None at all, he says he wishes to speak with you."

His stomach clenched again. Washington had been out of sorts lately. What he wanted, he could not say for certain. Arnold led him along the way, where talking between them is fortunately kept to a minimum. Upon arriving at Washington's cabin, after Arnold made the announcement of their arrival, he hears a muffled 'enter'.

There the Gray Fox himself sat behind his desk. The ink quill pen in his hand, seems to move with the speed of a magician as he writes. For a split moment, it is as though he's in school all over again. Awaiting the lecture of his teacher, or dean in university.

"Have a seat, Mr. Cauthins." Washington instructed, in which Chion promptly complied. Wincing to hear the chairs legs scrape against, wooden floorboards.

"You…wished to see me. Sir?" he asked carefully. Many a worst case scenario filled his thoughts. Had he found out, of him and Benjamin's clandestine relationship somehow? He was not ashamed of the discovery. Rather, he was afraid to be hanged for 'sodomy'. Or perhaps, he is displeased with him.

The more logical worry, that could surface. Send him right back home with his tail between his legs, so his villagers could further laugh in his face. Even though none of them, would have had the guts to be in his position.

"Yes," he sat his pen aside. Gazing at him with those piercing, blue eyes. "I've heard a great deal about you, Mr. Cauthins. You ran away from your village…..stole your deceased father's pistol. Left behind your siblings, in the care of your house maid Ms. Telmar. Got yourself in a skirmish, when I am to raise an army of only gentlemen."

He flinched at each word bit out. Hanging his head in shame. Not a word spoken. He braced himself for the 'get out'. This sudden pause Washington had given, was bad enough. Before a faint smile etched across his face.

"Which is why, I am giving you a promotion. To corporal."

"I understand sir. I'll…wait. Wait, did you just-?"

Washington nodded. That smile never once leaving his face. "I have. You've grown into a fine young soldier, Mr. Cauthins. Lieutenant Brewster told me many of your feats already, as had Major Tallmadge. You did not flee from battle, when Robert Rogers snuck upon you. Even with a bullet in your chest.

You saved Selah's life, in the process of being struck. And, while I do not condone violence amongst my own men, I do admire somewhat you stuck up for Major Tallmadge, from colonel Bradford."

"I…I don't know….what to say." He uttered. Rubbing the side of his neck. A soft smile of his own crossing over, as he shook hands with Washington soon after. "Thank you. Thank you, for allowing me the chance to prove myself, sir. Your Excellency. I will continue that path."

"See to that, I see many great things in store for you."

Another hand- shake, followed by a clap on his shoulder. And that smile never once leaves Chion's face.

**~xxxxxxx~**

When he at last saw Benjamin and Caleb that same day, he could sense an air of hostility around Benjamin. He almost smiled at the sight of him, yet it is quick to diminish as Caleb rose to his feet when the major takes a healthy swig of his Madeira.

"Right, so it didn't go well?" Caleb asked dryly.

Benjamin takes an aggressive swipe of his hand, over his mouth. He prepared to hand the canteen back, but decided ultimately against it. "I'm being transferred."

Caleb and Chion at once follow after him, hot on his heels. “He’s dismissing you from camp?”

"I'm no longer head of intelligence."

Chion's mouth slacked. "I…he can't do that, can he?"

“He’s the commander-in-chief. He can do what he likes, what he sees fit.” Benjamin retorts, taking another long, satisfying gulp. Yes. It was indeed not the best of time, to bring about his promotion.

“Just goes to show he ain’t got no head for intelligence himself,” Caleb remarked. The major made a noise of assent, clenching his hand around the head of the canteen.

“He blames me for Abe going rogue. If he can’t trust me to maintain control over the actions of my friends, he can he trust me with any other asset?”

Chion remained quiet. He had no knowledge as to what actions, Abraham had taken other than they were of the serious kind.

“It’s a good thing Abe’s in prison,” Benjamin seethed, “otherwise I’d strangle the bastard with own bare hands.” He turned to face them, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “How could he just lie to us like that? What horse shite!"

He tossed the canteen into a fire pit. It explodes upon impact, sending bits of glass everywhere on the ground. "Whoa-!" Caleb gasped. "Hey, watch it."

Chion pursed his lips tight. "Come with me."

Benjamin gave him a weary look.

"I was not asking, major."

With a great sigh, he followed Chion into the barn. Making certain no one followed them, as Caleb stood watch. "..Now. Talk to me."

As they were so close together, Benjamin instinctively wraps his arms around Chion. Pulling him against his body. "I'm afraid it's all over, Scotty." He murmured.

Chion pulled back to better look at him. His face so full of defeat, it broke his heart. "No. Don't think in those terms, I'm sure Caleb has some kind of plan put in place as we speak."

"It's not that simple."

"Because you chose it to be so."

Benjamin cracked a wry smile. Burying his face against his neck. "Must you play the contrarian?"

He offers him a confident grin. "I always aim to do so. I have not known you for long, I know. But…I have faith, you can get through this." He cupped Benjamin's face, stroking the left side of his neck. "I believe in you. You have to believe, in yourself." A light kiss is pressed against the skin.

"I'll try. Now, you looked earlier as if you had something to tell me."

"I have been named corporal."

A broad smile formed at once, as Benjamin tackled him in an embrace sharing a laugh with Chion over the joyous news.


	15. XV

_Valley Forge, _

_ January 1, 1778 _

The new year had arrived sooner than expected. Much as their previous year had, winter arrived in the form of a lion. Coating the grounds in a pure white blanket. Soldiers have fallen quite ill in the coming months. To further prevent more sickness, a small building had been in place to help comfort those suffering from sickness. To have their own space, to heal.

Benjamin and Caleb both had since been transferred to Baltimore. Chion's heart ached a terrible deal to see his only friend and…'other friend' leave. To keep himself busy, he helped around much as he could with Dr. Bartholomew J. Field.

He taught Chion how to brew herbs and homemade remedies, when it came to smaller sicknesses. Obvious, those would not do for dysentery or others. They proved helpful with boils included, as many became struck with those. One soldier particular a nasty rash that refused to leave him. Chion found him an amusing fellow, being from Ireland he held many a tale. Speaking in such a thick accent, he could only laugh when Mr. Byrne laughed.

"I wouldn't take this the wrong way now laddie, but you've got the hands of a woman when it comes to healing."

He knew it was not meant to be ill will. There was a compliment somewhere. Stifiling a chuckle, Chion grinned the man's way. "I'll take it with a grain of salt then, Mr. Byrne. Seeing as my hands are not quite, of an assistance in that phrase."

The fellow laughed again, slapping him on his back. "Ah, you're alright laddie! Most around 'ere have lost their sense of humor, afraid to say."

Most of the ill were not like Mr. Byrne indeed. Some were quite the cantankerous old lot, one even spit on Chion's boot if he so much tried to venture near him. Dr. Field only rolled his eyes. Proclaiming he should ignore that one and help him anyway, as a doctor should.

Some of the nurses had taken quite well to Chion, praising him, complimenting him. Well, minus two whom turned their noses up muttering words of scorn about how this was a woman's task.

**~xxxxxxx~**

"You want me to follow him, Billy?" he asked, blinking once.

"I normally would not suggest it, Mr. Cauthins-Chion," Billy trailed off, chuckling sheepishly as Chion gave a grin that made his eyes shine. Hoping Billy could not see, his concerns. "I know, I know. Sort of becomes a habit, to address you like that."

"Well you don't have to. I always feel so 'old' when people call me that."

"In all seriousness though, yes. I'm worried about him, he doesn't seem like his normal self tonight." There was a look in Billy's eyes when he spoke about Washington. They seemed to penetrate, into Chion's soul.

Like you.

He swallowed hard, but nodded once. "Very well, where did he just now depart?"

"Just into the woods. Be on your guard, won't you?"

"Always am, Bill." He clapped a hand on his shoulder.

The snow was not too crunchy tonight. He could walk across it, without so much as a noise being made. It is a wonder Washington did not know of his presence. For he is not exactly 'stealth material', like Caleb would so often remind when they were children. He was always the one, whom got caught during Hide and Seek.

"I'm disappointed in you, Chion. If you're going to follow me, at least be discreet about it."

A hand is placed over his chest. "Forgive me, Your Excellency. I…I saw you out here and, couldn't help but worry for your safety."

He was far from buying it. The Gray Fox had a keen eye and mind. At least, he used to. "Well, I could use for some company tonight." He gestured for Chion to follow. They spoke. For the first in a long time, about their journey. Every now and then, Washington could be seen frowning slight at his still limping right leg. Courtesy of Robert Rogers. "You and Major Tallmadge, have been closer I see…"

And of course, he would bring that up. "Yes, I suppose. He's…interesting, I will admit. Smart. Charming.." He groaned light, noting the man's wry look.

"Now, you know I don't judge your preferences Chion. I only wish for your happiness."

"I'm honestly not comfortable discussing, this with you." He complained, ears a slight red shade. Ignoring the laugh Washington gave. All had become serious, once they entered the center of the woods. A quiet seriousness. No owls hoot. Nor forest animals. Chion grew still, when Washington glances down at him.

"Chion, if you may, I wish to go on about this alone…" he murmured.

"Of course, sir." He nodded lowly.

He tucked his hands under his armpits, leant up against a tree. Hours passed. Still no sign of his return. When his arrows were not on hand, Benjamin taught him how to use a revolver. He kept it tucked in his belt at all times just about, ever since his attack.

Biting his thumb pad, Chion could vaguely hear his words. “…everything…taught me… brother.” They were in no more but a whisper of wind.

Soon as he collapsed on his knees, Chion made a dash forward. Ready to assist the older gentlemen. “I’m not who they think I am,” he could be heard choking out, as his younger friend slides to a halt. Puffs of cold leaving his lips.

It struck him. As if he had been hit by lightning, cliché that is. Chion for years invented this persona. His snarky attitude replaced his sorrow and chagrin. His always grinning or smiling face, masks a truly tormented soul. He was not the brave archer Benjamin thought him to be.

He was a scared, lonely little boy in a world of men.

Washington did not see how he took the knife from his pocket, dropping it into the snow. Nor would he ever know of his plans.

"Sir…don't you think we should head back? The others might be worried." He stated softly, as Washington slowly rises to his feet.

"Yes. You're correct…I'm sorry, Chion…" he whispered. "For everything."

By the time he reached his tent, cuddling beneath his blanket, Chion reflects on Washington's words.


	16. XVI

Everything is alive at camp, with the news of France's alignment to rally against England's control. Canon fire echoes all around in celebration, along with it an abundant amount of cheers. Chion had been amongst those lighting the canon's, when he could see General Washington, Lafayette and Arnold make their way through.

He had been accepted by others for a night of wine, drinking and women (the latter would surely shock them if they found out the truth). But it was denied, though he did have a few sips of wine here and there. Many soldiers congratulate him, when they found he had received a promotion and from The Gray Fox himself. He smiled and said his thanks, while feeling drained.

A dizziness had come over him, mistaken for the wine at first. His hands began to shake a little. Brushing it aside as he so often had. A few of the men even waved French flags about, celebrating King Louis. He stood off to the sidelines, politely declining anyone whom offered him a drink.

Someone did however, dump a thing of it over his head matting his hair and clothes. "Hey-!" he cried out, gritting his teeth hearing them laugh. "That's just great…." He sighed, rubbing his aching temples.

"Remind you of university?"

Benjamin's voice startled him from behind, a relieved look about Chion crossed to discover he made it back. But Caleb was not to be seen. "A little too much," he said, having to raise his voice.

"Follow me, won't you?"

There were so many questions he had to ask. All were a jumbled mesh of non sensical words, he could not form into a sentence just yet. "Where's Abraham? How is he?" he asked first, once they were far from any prying eyes.

Benjamin explained the details. Of Major Hewlett's capture, then reported death. Following this with Abraham's imprisonment, by his father. He could almost feel his face become a sickly white, upon learning this of Hewlett and their friend.

"No…Hewlett's dead?" he whispered.

"I'm afraid so. Now, care to explain what in the hell all this celebration is for?"

Chion in turn told him of France's decision to join America. He could practically see the light in the major's eyes, as he all but embraced him. A surprise laugh escaped their lips.

Well, as another shocking event.

Fate and Love may say otherwise, but I certainly did not see it coming.

Benjamin cupped his face with one hand under his chin. The second behind his neck. And kissed him. Chion's eyes widened at first. His mind turned to mush. All thoughts are non-existent at that precise moment, when The Kiss happened again.

When they at last join the others, it's a night of joy and laughter. Everyone was so alive as they danced or drank. Some men arm wrestled, with others egging them on. Chion sat with Caleb by a log and took a drink. He clapped along with him and the others. One man played a fiddle.

"How are ya liking, the Irish fiddle?" Caleb asked.

"I love it. Makes me want to get up and dance."

"May I have this dance, sir?"

Of course, it would be Benjamin. His hand dipped outward. "Ben, I can't dance." He said above the music.

"Then, allow me to lead. Just go with it."

Taking a slow breath, Chion tried. All he could see at that moment, was himself and Benjamin. His beloved major in blue. A sight he cherished forever. Laughs escape their lips, as he's danced about this way and that way. He's dizzy and exhausted. With a feeling of true delight, all the same.

"I feel so dizzy," Chion laughed, thinking he should have a seat at some point.

"I feel like there's two of you." Benjamin exclaimed. Soft breaths leaving his grinning lips.

Never had either felt so alive in these past few years. With threats of war and blood shed, it was impossible for one to have a good time of it. Without truly thinking or caring who saw him, Chion kissed Benjamin so light on his lips. It startled the latter at first, he could tell. Before Benjamin grew not to care either.

Their second kiss was light and airy. Tender. A mutual love and respect for one another, nothing of messy or dirty in nature.

Their kiss ended just as the clapping began. "Wanna go again?" Chion asked, offering his hand.

"The night's still young. As are we."

**~xxxxxx~**

Chion had never felt so alive in his entire life. The music and dancing from earlier, proved to still be deep within like a burning candle. Adrenaline coursed like never.

Benjamin's uniform jacket is slung across his shoulders, in a neat manner as they take their walk down by the river as they had before. He pulled the lapels tight around his neck, holding it there for comfort. He could feel Benjamin's gaze on him and would smile, every few seconds.

The tension is ever present. His blue eyes pierced his green, as though they had rediscovered a magic they never knew existed. For two whole years have they known one another. Become close to one another. They shared dreams. Worries. Fears. Now, all he wanted was simply Benjamin's presence.

Nobody knew this location existed but they alone. Benjamin kissed him. Long and deep. The tip of his tongue grazes along Chion's, whom shyly returned the gesture. His hands fisting in the major's hair.

Though he wanted to go further, they still respected the other's decision to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little bit was inspired from Titanic, one of the few romance/drama's I can tolerate. I'm an avid movie watcher so you will find these, in certain stories, so of course credit for inspiration goes to the original writers. 
> 
> And also, I wanted to add, with this coronavirus taking place please stay healthy as possible! And safe!


	17. XVII

Every man capable enough is tasked with loading equipment. Supplies, tents and anything that need to be taken. Chion to his chagrin is not with Benjamin's group as he had wished, but remained in Colonel Bradford's regiment. Those whom found themselves assigned to General Lee or Bradford, served essentially as Benjamin's reinforcements.

"Well lad, looks like we got what we wished for eh?" That sweet man he befriended, Mr. Byrne said beside him after Benjamin departed. "To leave this camp finally."

"If only under regular circumstance." Chion replied, his shoulders broadened. Checking his bows and arrows. "Sure, you're up for this old timer? Wouldn't want your heart, giving way."

A cheeky grin crossed Mr. Byrne's face, slapping him on the shoulder. "Ha! I'll show ya laddie, that my clock's not done tickin'."

He could hear the hooves of Benjamin's horse, in which Mr. Byrnes salutes him before leaving them be. What information he had he gave it. Not a single spec was to be missed. Based on his nervous chatter alone, he sensed this to be a grave scenario.

"Understood, I'll be alright Ben. I can't promise, but…well, I'll do what I can to make it through."

Unable to help himself, Chion drew his arms around Benjamin's shoulders. He could feel a hesitant hand on the small of his back, before pulling away. "I know. I'll be just up ahead."

His lips are against his forehead out of instinct.

"Major Tallmage-."

They heard another officer behind him. Benjamin glanced his way with an apologetic expression, in which Chion nodded in understanding. He exhaled slow as he watched him leave. Fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Was this what it is like, for a spouse to watch their beloved leave for the army? That ache. That terrible ache, of not knowing.

**~xxxxxxx~**

Kerr Farm

Journeying from Valley Forge proved long and strenuous on the men, at least those whom did not have horses. Some around Chion and Mr. Byrnes grumble their disdain. More so towards Colonel Bradford. He really had looked oh so proud, broadening his shoulders. Chin jutted out.

Mr. Byrnes pursed his own lips tight, keeping his mouth shut and murmuring for other soldiers to do the same. They did not wish to be a part something, they couldn't get out of. He quite liked walking as is if he were to be honest. The way the grass tickled his ankle.

Nothing was even close to starting and Chion swore, he could smell gunpowder and canon fire in the air. His stomach bubbled, realizing that this is to be his first real battle. With a short glance, he looked at Mr. Byrnes. And so many others he came to know.

Charlie and Rory. Their hands laced together, before pulling apart should anyone notice. William Shaw. A hot head whom usually boasted but is now quiet. A serene like look about him. Thinking of his fiancé back home, a tough lass he described her to be. Fearing her reaction should anything come of him.

So many men with so many names. They were not just soldiers, fighting for their country.

Just how many, would make it out?

Caleb Brewster all but missed them in just a few hours. Benjamin ordered his company at a halt, as the courier at last arrived racing across the fields. At first he was hard recognizable, with his clean shaven face. "What happened to your face?" Benjamin asked.

"Unbelievable, I'm gone for the whole bloody day and that's what you ask me?" Caleb stated, grinning from ear to ear. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Well, excuse me. I'm so used to you looking like a creature from one of my reads."

Benjamin gave a mild grin at their back and forth, but urgent matters were at hand. Caleb began to explain his business in Setauket, that his mission had gone on well at first. “Well, anyway, have I got a story for you. Read this,” from his satchel, he handed a parchment to Benjamin.

He took it before ordering his company, to a forward march. Chion could be seen in the backdrop, shouting the order for his men.

"Where's Washington and Archie?"

"He's with the main company and a day late. Chion's with Bradford."

Caleb's face fell some. "Bradford? Oh no…. Just where the enemy wants them," he murmured. "Ben…they're both in danger. It's an inside job."

All the color left his face. Searching their surroundings, Benjamin balled his hand into a fist. "Oh God. I knew it."

“What do you mean? I just got it from Long Island.”

Only one person came to mind. And he being the one whom orchestrated, their whole formation.

**~xxxxxxx~**

Musket fire began first. Then the archer. Chion does what he can not to blanch, as he gets one man in his left eye, scrambling for another shot. He heard Bradford ordering them to head for the trees, with Mr. Byrnes leading him out of the fray. Benjamin's group ignored his orders all together, heading for the tree lines themselves.

"General Lee, sir!" Benjamin rode up to him. “Generals Wayne, Scott, and Maxwell are withdrawing through the orchard, and all of our men are falling back at once.”

"Yes, I'm aware Tallmage. I ordered them to."

Benjamin circles in front, sending either man into a halt. “But, sir, if we do not rally the men and form a defensive line, we will not be able to hold them.”

Lee looked his way, flabbergasted. “Hold them? Hold them how exactly? Clinton has sprung a trap, and we are outnumbered. Retreat is our only option.”

“Washington expects us to hold,”

“Colonel Bradford, if Major Tallmadge does not clear the road, he is to be hanged from that tree as a deserter. Along with his little Archer."

Bradford's smile twists. Something feral about it, that boiled his blood. "Deserter?" Benjamin gaped. "Me and Chion?"

"Not only for desertion, major."

"You no good-." Caleb spat. But it is not Benjamin whom interrupts.

The sight of Washington alone gave Chion the needed comfort. He exhaled sharply, a breath he had not realized he was holding in all that time. “General Lee,” Washington greeted him with a frown, “I’ve had a most disturbing report from a young fifer traveling in the wrong direction from the battle.”

“Sir, I… I thought you a day behind us.” Lee began in a stutter.

“Why are your men in retreat?”

“They… there has been some confusion, sir.”

“Clearly, there remains some,” Washington seethed. Clenching his hands.

“a major action was not in the best interest of America at this time.”

While he was not a military expert as certain others may be, Chion could tell an out and out lie a mile away. Washington carried out his plan before Chion's very eyes. A master tactician, he had divided several groups to attack the Red Coats rear sides. The element of surprise caught them off guard.

Chion did all he could to stick into the woods, shielding his men the best he knew how. All around him seemed to slow, as he watched a boy beside Nathaniel fall to his knees. Bullet through the stomach. "Corporal…" his eyes widened. Nathaniel was struck in moments. Blood stained his uniform and his knees, when Chion knelt to catch his fallen form.

"No…Nathaniel…" he smiles weak up at him. Looking so much like a child now, instead of a soldier.

A sound like thunder sent him to his side. He couldn't see Nathaniel beside him, but he could see the end of a musket pointed at his neck. "Where's your pretty major?" the man mocked.

"I don't need him, here."

He struck him through the chest.

Blood lands on Chion's face, causing a shudder to ripple through pushing the man's body off him. Warm afternoon sun rose over the fields. Men in blue cheer, as their enemy runs. Washington seemed to glow himself amidst the light.

There's a hand stretched out to him. Mr. Byrnes, though he's covered in red not of his own, grins down at him. "Need a hand, laddie?"

Chion gave a grin in return. Taking it.

No sooner had he, a bullet struck. Chion's face contorts in horror, seeing a Queen's Ranger with the end of his musket billowing of smoke. His heart raced. Only able to watch, as John Graves Simcoe congratulates his comrade.

"Good shot. One last rebel scum."

"What about him?" The ranger asked, nodding his head.

Simcoe eyes Chion, frantic in trying to save poor Byrnes. "…Leave him. He's no use to us, Akimbode?"

The former slave strikes Chion swift, in the back of his neck from behind. A gasp escaped. All sense has turned off. And only darkness clouds his vision.


	18. XVIII

It was not that difficult in luring Bradford out. He reacted of course, in the way Benjamin and Caleb suspected. Arrogant. Snide in his remarks. Caleb supposed some credit had to be given, that even though he would certain be hanged for his crimes, Bradford was not one to go simply sitting.

"Oi, have you seen Cauthins at all?" Caleb asked that same evening, after Bradford's interrogation.

"No. I haven't." Benjamin replied slowly. His lips set in a hard line. "I thought he was, with Bradford's group."

"Aye, he was…that's the key word."

Sometimes he would be in the barn, tending to the horses. But here is Visare, without her owner. She looked Benjamin's way as he called quietly for 'Chion', knowing he startled easily. No response is given. A nervous energy surrounds him, biting his inside cheek. "Don't worry girl," he whispered. Smoothing his hand along her muzzle, as it pressed against his palm. "I'm sure we'll find him."

Feeding her a sugar cube, Benjamin saddles her. Adjusting the stirrups before climbing onto her back.

"Let Washington know ASAP." The major called to his friend, kicking Visare's sides once.

How the walls felt as though they were closing in. It was dark that night, more than it had ever been. Not even light off of the moon could do much to bring about a source. Benjamin gripped the reigns, his eyes ever searching for anything. Blood. Footprints.

Recalling his tracking lessons from Sammy way back when, he glanced at the ground. Clicking his tongue, he urges the mare through the woods.

He was alive. He had to be alive. There was no outcome, Benjamin would not consider. He will find him alive.

Far and away from Benjamin, Chion found darkness an odd source of comfort. Sweat trickled his face uncomfortably. The back of his neck still stung, from Akimbode's blow. He thought he heard a groan from somewhere, sending unpleasant chills down his spine like fingers of ice.

His mother oft told him, sometimes when a person dies depending on the circumstance, they do not remain dead. He hoped that is not the case, for the good men whom they lost. A man he passed had in fact groaned out. He coughed. And then there was only silence.

He closed his eyes and re-opened them. Gritting his teeth as he saw poor Mr. Byrnes. A sob threatened, as the man looked as though he could be sleeping for if not the blood staining the front of his shirt. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry, this happened to you…"

He takes the hand across Mr. Byrne's chest. Gripping it though it is so cold.

"You…didn't deserve this. God. None of you did. You were the best of Washington's men and….this is what it's come to. My friends…my comrades. Charlie…Rory….Nathaniel…." His eyes flicker. Exhaling slowly. Crimson stains his hand, still clenched around Mr. Byrnes. "You were not just Washington's 'low level men'. You were Elites in your own right..."

He lowered his hand back against his chest. The trek through the woods is slow and tedious. He was afraid to close his eyes even for a moment, due to threats of concussions. He kept himself low to the forest floors. Hopefully away, from any redcoat that could still be within his vicinity.

A twig snapped. Stepped on by his foot. A curse almost escaped, as he ducks behind a tree his chest rising and falling in rapid movement. "Did you hear that?" someone asked.

"Yeah. Don't think it's him, do you?"

"I'm not for sure…if it's not, we'll move on ahead. Wait a little."

Was that…? Yes. "Benjamin. Caleb." He croaks, his voice above a whisper.

It was them. For their heads turned his way at once. Benjamin climbs from Visare, hands on his pistol only in case matters. But moments when Chion revealed himself, he pulls him into an embrace at once. "Thank God," Benjamin whispered over and over, into his hair. Kissing the top of his head, then down to his nose, cupping his face. "Are you alright?"

"I've had better days…" Chion laughed breathlessly. He rubbed his neck, a wince when he brushed his side. Benjamin noticed at once.

"Let me see…"

"It's fine, only a scratch."

Ignoring his protest, Benjamin lifted his shirt by the hem. And saw the ugly, reddened wound left by Akimbode. "Son of a bitch! 'Just a scratch', you say?" Caleb gaped.

"We have to move him. God, that's a lot of blood." Benjamin pressed his coat against Chion's wound.

"Jesus. Not your luck, eh Archie?" Caleb sighed, scratching his forehead. "First in the stomach. Now this."

Benjamin then had Caleb return to camp, gathering men to tend to the dead whilst he stayed with Chion. It pained him to see his wince. The way he gripped onto his hand, as though he was his life line. "I'm not going to leave you again, I promise…" He soothed, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. The gentle sway of the wagon and Benjamin's arms around him, were enough to deliver needed comfort. Benjamin's arms are wrapped securely around him as he awakes early one morning. He smiled ever soft, as he felt his soft breath on the back of his neck. Closing his eyes momentarily. Taking it all in.

His side had since been stitched, by the good doctor whilst he slept.

Caleb is really the only one out of them, whom knows all his secrets and lore. Chion told him everything there is to know. If one wanted information, Brewster could write an entire novel.

To think, the British were using his grave among so many others, back in Setauket.

**~xxxxxxx~**

When he was able, he could go out on patrol and help Washington around camp. Assisting Billy whenever he needed it, did the laundry, helped out in the medical units. Anything to keep his mind at work instead of it turning to mush by lazing around.

Caleb would share any news he had about Culper, when he would ride in from Setauket. They compared ideas back and forth, took various notes and used Invisible Ink.

With him being as sick he was, Caleb held double the Courier duties not to mention his promotion to captain did not entirely help. He had also learned, through his social circles, of Benedict Arnold's return to camp.

It was clear and evident he did not care for him, rather, he despised Arnold. Chion's mother once told him, that the way you can tell another is how others view them. At least, based on what the 'experts' believe. That way alone can be deceiving, you ultimately are the judge.

_Suppose you are wrong about him. He could end up a decent man, right? After all 'Lest thou, lest ye be judged' according to The Bible's teachings _Or _Rainbows will shoot from his arse, if I'm correct that he is a good man. Highly doubt that's logical _he set his pen down, after writing once again. Setting it aside.

Benjamin had yet to return and it was two days now.

"One always imagines the worst of scenarios," he murmured. Shaking his head quickly. _And stop talking to yourself, for God's sake. People'll start to talk, though as if they haven't already started _

"Bad news Archie…"

"Bad news is better than none at all," he murmured to Caleb. Turning round to face him. "What've you got for me on Arnold today?"

"Not Arnold, cap'n. It's about our dearly beloved minister." Caleb spoke, in a very sarcastic tone. Folding his arms across his chest, at Chion's raised eyebrow. "Townsend told me, he's a spy for the Brits."

"Son of a bitch…so Ben-?"

"Yeah, Washington gave him the okay to go after 'im."

**~xxxxxxx~**

The woods are eerily calm and quiet. His eyes are ever watchful for his target, whom seems taken aback by his sudden appearance. "Reverend." Benjamin said in a sharp tone. Startling the elder man.

A simple 'Ah, Benjamin' is all he had been given. In step he followed after the man. “Will you be traveling along with the camp?”

He lost his footing almost, stepping out of place. The Reverend cast his eyes downward, shaking his head. "No, no. I'll be elsewhere…off to Fairfield."

"Why's that?"

“Yeah, the good Reverend Martin has been ministering my home church in my stead. He hasn’t been paid in quite some time. Riding out after the morning benediction to see it done.”

A frown crossed Benjamin's face. "That's no man's land out there."

The Reverend gave a shaken nod. “I can’t abandon my duties because the road is rough.” His tone's hardened.

“Reverend, you haven’t read the scouting reports,” Benjamin insists. “Tory cowboys hunt for men traveling alone. Let me send an escort along with you.” Was that a twig snapping he heard? He turned on his heel, peering at an oak tree. The Reverend raised a brow.

"Are you alright, major?" he asked. "Nerves settling in?"

"No…no of course not."

They carried on their trek. While a certain captain covered his mouth, doing all he could not to let out a cry of surprise as a spider ran up his arm. Having stepped on a twig in turn. Brushing the pest off, Chion released a shaky breath and proceeded to sneak off after them.

Benjamin.

He knew his temper all too well. But, did Chion ever learn his lessons?

It was no sooner later when he caught sight of the Reverend dropping a slip of paper into the dead drop. It took all Chion had not to bellow out a string of curses, towards this man of the cloth turned spy.

Someone was behind him.

Warm breath is against his ear. "Don't. Move."

There's a sharp pain in the back of Chion's head.

**~********~**

He hated to admit when another had given the upper hand. He just did not think, that man would have been Gamble of all persons. A groan escaped Chion's lips, coughing out dirt and brushing leaves off of his head, shuddering to feel insects in them. Once the world around stopped spinning, he could see that night had long since fallen.

"Okay…Okay…shit, where did he go?" he murmured. Looking to see if he could find, any tracks in the dirt.

Benjamin could feel a pounding in his own head, as he at last awoke. His hands were bound before him. Suppressing the fury bubbling to his surface, he at last could see Gamble. Sitting ever smug on a log.

"Ah! He wakes!"

The major narrowed his eyes, when a bowl of something is placed mocking in front. "Hungry?" Gamble asked with a tilt of his head. Knowing he couldn't well eat, in his position.

"Where are we?"

“You’re on your way to meet Major André."

"I should've killed you…"

"And I you, given you a second smile like your old man Sackett."

There it was. That flicker of movement again. He was not seeing things, this time around. But at the mere mention of Sackett, he could not shake that image from his thoughts. “Though after the major gets done with you,” Gamble continued to drone on. Unaware of Chion' presence behind him. "I'll expect, he'll have me see you vanished."

Payback.

Gamble's down in seconds.

Chion jogs towards Benjamin, ignoring the perturbed look on his face. "Why the hell, are you out here?" he asked in a hiss.

"Gee, that's what a guy likes to hear Ben." He untied the ropes round his wrists. "Now, c'mon. Sleeping beauty won't sleep forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War is not pretty. Said it once, I will say it again. Going over this chapter once more, it honest makes me appreciate those even more whom fight for our country every day. I hope I portrayed Chion's emotions well, I never like to be over the top about certain things.


	19. XIX

Not a trace of a soul could be seen for miles, except of the two on horseback. Chion was in front with Benjamin in the back as look out, keeping his eyes sharp and on alert. Gambles is a force to reckon with, truly to their chagrin. He could be anywhere at this point, tracking them as I speak.

"I can't see a thing with this rain." Chion said aloud, clutching the reins of Benjamin's horse. He flinched when lightning flickers across the sky. Signaling an approach of a storm.

"You shouldn't have followed me, now we're both lost." Benjamin muttered. Ignoring the glare Chion gave him.

Now is not the time for an argument, he knew would reach its boiling point. They had to find shelter and that pounding in his head, from Gambles attack, did little of assistance. The ground is a sloppy mess of mud and rain water. The poor creature could barely keep at it, without his hooves losing their balance.

"C'mon…c'mon…atta boy," Chion praised, after they went down a mud-covered ditch and up over it. He gave the horse a light pat. Benjamin craned his neck over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed to catch a better glimpse.

It was an outline of a cabin. He could see a slanted roof and its brick chimney; no lights were on. "Head over there, that'll be our shelter for the night." Chion nodded in agreement, giving the horse's sides a kick. Urging him forward. His clothes were soaked to his bones, he suppressed a shudder that threatened.

Benjamin tied the horse up at a pole, calming him down before he gave the door a kick. The cabin's door opened at once. He did not feel right entering a former home without permission. Funny is it not? For him to think that, in their position. Even in the dark of the cabin, he could see the fury within his major. Suddenly finding his shoes interesting, much as a child will when they feel they did something wrong.

From the corner of his eye he noticed the staircase, gripping onto its railing as it was a bit rickety. The steps creaked beneath him. He found himself in an upstairs part, pushing open one door at the end of its hallway.

A faint smile touched his face, when he realized it used to be a child's room. Feeling suddenly melancholic for Cercei and Seren. Nothing in here, he made to leave when he bumped into something solid. His heart stopped for a good moment, until he looks up at Ben's face.

"…I found some clothes for us. They're in the main bedroom."

"Right. You know, at some point, you'll have to talk to me Ben."

"Maybe I'll start, when you act your age."

Chion narrowed his eyes. Breathing through his nose, like Anna taught him to do. "Really think I was going, to let you run off like that. I couldn't just stay still at camp, like some dutiful 'housewife'."

"Oh, you're far from a housewife, Chion. You don't listen to a damn thing I tell you."

"Well, maybe if you weren't being such a brute half the time I'd listen."

"Don't you dare call me a brute! I'm no such thing."

Having taken notes the rest of the cabin, they scrounged around for food or medicinal supplies to take back with them. Benjamin discovered a thing of carrots and potatoes. Chion found a sack of flour and home made broth, still good by the smell of it.

With no trace of culinary skill in him, Chion had to rely on Benjamin's techniques. Surprised he knew his way around the kitchen. "I cooked often for father, after my mother left him. Unfortunately, they were two very different people when it came to religious beliefs. He always considered Catholism a 'false religion'."

"That's horrible. Did you ever get to see her, at least? Every child should know, whom their real parents are."

Benjamin shook his head, a sad smile upon his face. Chopping the last of a peeled potato. "I'm afraid not. He felt it 'best' we never met again…I do wonder, where she is now. If she remembers me."

Chion stirred in the broth and flour mixture, taking note when Benjamin told him to stir it counter clockwise and to let it heat up on its own now and then. "I'm sorry, hey, maybe one day you will see her again. Who's to say?"

"When did you become so optimistic? I'm starting to become terrified."

"Ha, ha," Chion said, resisting a grin to cross over. "I have my moments. Now, taste this broth." He brought the ladle to Benjamin's lips. Cupping his hand underneath in case of drippings.

The way the major sighed and closed his eyes, he could only assume he had done it right. "My compliments, to my pupil."

**~xxxxxx~**

"I used to do this quite often with my mother and siblings," come next morning they were out berry picking. Chion made certain they knew, which were poisonous, and which were safe. "When the early morning sun rose high, over the grassy fields of summer." Benjamin would sneak his hand, plucked a berry, tossing it far as he could. Chion rolled his eyes.

"Oh. How juvenile, Benjamin."

"Please love, you only wish you had my arms."

"Oh yes. I so want to look, like a brute." Going back to his tale. His eyes solemn. If one looked close enough. "My father was, a drunk albeit. While he was an inventor he…tended to become angry, when he drank. Very angry. Pushed me into a campfire one night, just enough for a burn to form. He couldn't look me in the face, for months after that."

Benjamin's eyes traveled to his burn mark, after Chion rolled his sleeve up to his elbow. Still present, even after all those years later.

When the sun vanished behind the clouds, Benjamin remembered an old trick how to start a fire. Brandy had been poured into two glasses.

Chion took a sip of his, smirking as he listened to Benjamin's little story. "-Nathan Hale and I once destroyed this poor man's fence…we were a destructive duo, back in our college days. But, we were unaware the owner had a shot gun. He walks out of his house. Dressed in, I kid not in the nude….gun in hand."

"So, what happened next?" Chion asked.

"Broken wrists and soiled knickers. Nathan, the shite of course ran off on his own the first shot fired."

They both laugh, as Benjamin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey now, it's only fair you tell me something. So, I can laugh at it."

He remained silent. Eyes closed. "Dolls." He spoke out.

"Dolls?" Benjamin snickered.

"Don't laugh, yes dolls. I never liked them, more so the ones my mother and sister liked to collect. They were porcelain with these horribly, big eyes. Eyes that seemed to stare, whenever I walked into our dining area for a drink at night.

But every night before I went to sleep, I'd knock them all over." He said in an ominous tone.

"Chion." Benjamin scolded light.

"And every morning, I would put them back. Exactly as they were. What kind of a parent, thinks they're mentally good for a child?"

"Well, I played with my soldiers. As I'm sure you did at one point. All these things mark you, when you're young. You can never escape them."

They slept in separate places. Benjamin on the couch. Chion in the upstairs bedroom after Benjamin all but insist he to take it. Thunder echoed all around. Benjamin flinched at each rumble. Closing his eyes, forcing sleep.

He should be used to storms by now. All they remind him of, are sounds of canon fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm forgiven for another late update? 
> 
> Fun fact: While I love Penny Dreadful, have for sometime now so this scene is heavily based on the episode Little Scorpion, I have...a fear of dolls myself. I do not like them. I actually had to put, these porcelain dolls my nana bought me up in my closet a few years ago. Hated telling her that, heh....
> 
> I've also read our Tallboy was a trouble-maker, during his university years. Included that as well.


	20. XX

Chion awakens to sounds of a man's voice. He thought it could have been Benjamin, but they are soft. So much so, he could not hear what they were saying. Swallowing hard Chion reaches for his father's pistol. Hearing the click of a pistol, he saw another man is in the bedroom with him. A red coat.

"Oh, Mr. Cauthins. Why don't ya come down here?" Nathaniel Dower called, from downstairs. One of Gamble's men no doubt.

"Leave him out of this." Benjamin grounds through his teeth.

He could see Chion from the corner of his eye, held at gun-point himself. "That's it boy. Come join the merriment."

"How did you find us?" Benjamin asked.

"Not that hard to track a six-foot something dragoon soldier. Or a five- foot somethin' shrimp boat," he lifted his gun higher, when Chion muttered he was five foot seven. His jaw rigid. Noting as Benjamin secretly gave signals, to reach for his own gun. Something he in truth, never liked to use. "Took me some time, but, well, you know my persistence. Did you think you could hide from us?"

Benjamin stood before Chion. His eyes bore dangerously, into the man's one eye. "Leave him out of this."

The man merely smiled, shaking his head. He took out a pair of cuffs, dangling them before Chion. "Nice and easy now, from the front. You two are going to pay a visit, to Major Andre just as intended."

The man drew his gun back on Chion. Tsking. "One wrong move, kid. And he gets scalped…and your head blown off."  
Benjamin took action first. He grabbed the knife, stabbing Dower in his neck. A howl of pain escaped, as he pushed him back. Chion reached for his gun, shooting two fast rounds in the leg of the other soldier in the back of it. He heard two other gun shots. This wasn't your average hooligan. He seemed to know, what they would do and when it would happen.

Chion took to jumping on his back, removing one of his gloves only to gouge at the man's good eye and face. Blood stained his nails instant. He still managed to pin Chion against the table, wrapping his hands around his throat.  
Benjamin plunged the knife into his back. He continued over and over, until he no longer moved. His hands eventually released from Chion, just as he thought his world would become black.

Two ugly marks are on either side of his neck.

~xxxxxxx~

They buried him on the property, at sunrise. It's a strange feeling. Something Chion should not be so foreign to, yet, it didn't feel right. Killing a man. And burying them in a secret location. The journey to Middlebrook proved uneventful. There were no run ins, with Gamble or his other men to their relief.  
He hated how they could not even spare a glimpse at one another, without someone needing them for something or another. He remembered how Benjamin's mouth felt over his skin, that tingling sensation. A feeling that could only be described, as delicious.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, glancing his eyes widened to find Anna Strong. 

"Ms Strong-." 

"Call me Anna, please, Chion right? Might I see Benjamin?"

Still in a stupor of her presence, Chion nodded. He led her through the crowd of soldiers, ignoring their odd looks as he made way for Benjamin's tent. 

  
Anna covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle that threatened, upon seeing her old friend's shocked face before embracing Benjamin. Chion races after Caleb in the background. "Long time no see, Benny," she whispered soft.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered back. "I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you." Benjamin replied, taking her hands into his. She had changed so much over the years indeed. Growing from the little girl, whom nursed a bee sting. To now a bold woman amidst a great and terrible war.

"I'm afraid much has happened, since your departure of Setauket. I wanted to wait and tell Chion but…" she trailed off, a soft smile etching across her face. "He's a little busy right now. As I was saying, I…I was to marry Major Hewlett, but…I was blackmailed, by Abraham's father. Right in front of our guests.

I know, I know. You're stunned. You don't have to say it Ben, but. I did love him. He is so kind and gentle. Compassionate and intelligent, not just in war but history and mythology. 

I had my divorce papers, but Richard….he found out, they were forged."

"Jesus," Benjamin ran a hand through his hair. "What about Thomas? And Mary?"

“That’s a huge battle between them right now. As of right now, Thomas is currently in Abe’s father’s custody until they sort everything out. Not to mention, the Major still plans on wedding me, but in his home country of Scotland." She fiddled her hands. Biting her lower lip.

She was in love with him.

It is seen clear in her eyes.

Benjamin felt for her, not understanding Richard at all. A man whom called himself a son of God, yet he pulls this stunt. All due to the fact, of Anna and Abraham's past. "God, what a mess. How's he holding?"

"You're telling me. I think alright, I hope." She wiped at her eyes, blinking them quick. "I'm sorry, Ben…here this is supposed to be, a happy reunion and…"  
  
“We were gonna offer you a rest from the digging, but it looks like you’re already doing that.” Caleb added.

“And what’s your point?” Then Anna insisted, “I was on my way to find more shovels when I ran into her, quite literally actually. Besides, I don’t mind the work.”

“Give yourself a once-over. You’ll want to wipe the grime off before you meet him.”

She blinked. Not understanding at all at first. Then at Chion's knowing smile, did her eyes widen. "You mean…him?"

“General George Washington, the Grey Fox? Yes,” Benjamin confirmed with a smile of his own.

Anna held a hand to her stomach, as Chion steadies her shoulders. "C'mon Ms. Strong. You haven't even met the man yet."

Before he was to lead her away, Benjamin caught his shoulder. A knowing look in his eyes. "And you, corporal. Shouldn't you be tending to your troop?"

"Oh…Oh. I suppose I should…"

The innuendo. Is ever high.  
~xxxxxx~

Culper Jr had been more of a favor to them than originally thought. An insidious of plot by the British was uncovered after he cleverly brandished himself, as a bartender to deliver their drinks. Eavesdropping and taking mental note after mental note.

They are a desperate bunch, the British in this era. Enough so as to sell counterfeit racketeer. That is precise how low they have gone.

"Well," Anna said, eyeing the documents before them. “I’ve been thinking about where the shovers would do their shoving. If they have all this money to unload, they can’t just spend it at some general store. They’d need someone who could take thousands in one go and spend it fast.”

"Loyal tories right?" Benjamin suggested. “I mean, they could spend it, but they’d have to do it over time.”

Caleb denied that, shaking his head. “No, no, too slow. The British need a flood, not a trickle.”

"Hang on…" Chion cupped a hand under his chin. "What about Maarten Dejeong?"

“When Maarten DeJong bought Selah’s tavern,” Anna remarked, “he switched to buying cheap rum from privateers so Patriot privateers have access to our lands and waterways.

They trade on the black market with anyone.”

"So, they're greedy enough, to not ask questions. Or care to know?"

"Precisely."

"She's got it…Tallboy! Archie! She's figured it out!" Caleb realized. He walked over and kissed Anna on her crown.

Anna laughed while Chion gave a proud smile, to his newfound friend. “All right, last week I heard a couple of whip jackets who do business in Moodna Creek, right? They closed their shop. They stopped selling. They pulled all their tobacco off the London trade.” Caleb began, an arm around Anna's shoulders. "They pull it off."

"How much could they possibly take?" Benjamin demanded.

"A shit ton is my guess."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I hope any mistakes have been fixed, /I really should re-read these thouroughly before posting/. I hope you guys are staying safe, healthy and responsible out there! Remember, though it's deadly a virus can be beaten overtime. God bless you all.


	21. XXI

No sooner had he dressed in civilian attire, Chion made for the stables at once. He held a broad smile the thought of using Visare again, his precious Gypsy mare. She had to be eager for a ride, after be ing cooped up for several weeks. Once he took hold of her reigns and saddled her, she at once nuzzled the side of his head, earning a laugh to escape his lips.

"Okay, okay easy girl. I know you're excited. There…" he shushed gently, feeding her one sugar cube.

"Off and running, Mr. Cauthins?" The stable boy, Michael called. His face sweaty from a hard morning's work.

"That I am, Michael. I can't thank you enough, you know."

"Aw, it's no trouble at all. Visare's one of the best I've cared for. She don't kick or bite. An angel of a horse, if I'd seen one."

Indeed, she was. Five shillings were given to Michael's delight, in which Chion gave him his classic wink. Clicking his tongue, he kicked light at her sides. The trot is easy and pacing enough.

He could see a cardinal singing away on one tree branch, he always loved the birds but could not think of caging one. Squirrels chased each other around the trees. Deer stared at them curiously, before they dashed away into the wilderness.

On some occasion, many have said that this area was haunted land. Where a Native American chieftain held his pow wows. Or that one tale of a woman perishing in the snow, screaming in pain and her screams are still said to be heard on cold, winter nights.

Chion swallowed. Talking to Visare now and then, proved to be of aid in his worrisome thoughts of the 'supernatural'. Not only the supernatural. He thought of poor Nathan Hale. Hunted and captured in 1776, a year or so ago. He could not well look at tree branches the same.

Hums escaped his lips. An old, Scottish melody his mother used to sing when he and his siblings could not sleep or fallen ill. It seemed to work well for Visare, to his relief.

A sudden light could be seen up ahead. Followed by that of the crackle of gunfire, causing him to turn on a penny. He clasped her reigns, his eyes searching, halfway towards the ditch and the path and the forest, sitting snugly against its untended edge, before he realized he moved at all.

"Halt!"

Someone called from behind, in which he had Visare pull to a halt. His heart pounding against his chest like a drumbeat. "Climb from your steed. Now." The voice ordered. He closed his eyes in deep frustration, slow and easy making its decent.

Red coat or bandit, he could not tell for he was told to face forward. Hands up.

"Got any weapons on you?"

"No, I'm clear."

Of course, he was searched anyway. It was a red coat, to his soured luck. He was a slight younger fellow, about thirty at least. Chion took in that nervous way he held his bayonet, he did not know too much what he is doing.

Perhaps… "What are you doing, out here so early in the morning?" The man asked.

"I was simply out for a ride. My horse there, she has been sick for some time and needed to stretch her legs."

Before the gentlemen could proceed, to more had emerged from the thick bushes. Guns drawn. Far more experienced to his chagrin. "I found this gentleman on his own," he replied. Feeling rather smug, believing he caught a spy. "Thought it best to detain him."

The redcoat officer stared his way. A cold, calculating gaze. "And his response?"

The red coat man flinched inward, noting the officer's smug smile of his own. "What were you doing out here?" he murmured.

"I'm a doctor. I needed to tend to a patient, in a nearby village."

“And where is your medical bag, doctor?”

Chion almost released a curse. He glanced towards poor Visare, whom looked as though she could run them down at any moment but chose not to. "Right," the man drawled. Taking him by his left arm. The other man grabbed his right. “I believe a sufficient charge can be made against him. How does espionage sound, gentlemen? He will know, what to do with him."

**~xxxxxxx~**

Chion's side is jammed with something solid and made of metal, though not sharp it still stings upon impact. All he could see is darkness. Darkness here and nothing more. His arms tremble, as he could feel the damp and coldness of the place wherever he was.

His sides pushed again, harder this time. Enough so as to make him wonder if a rib had been cracked. He does not dare cry out, in fear of what these British officers are capable of. Many a horror story he's heard from soldiers back at camp. He lost any fight he had in him, croaking out his name 'Chion Cauthins' when it was demanded.

They threw him into a small cell. No more than that, of a simple closet size. He did not have claustrophobia up until now. Being in such a place was enough, for the walls to close in. Sweat trickled down his forehead. He never sweat, even under the most intense of moments in his life.

Chion wrinkled his nose as he slept, his arms tucked beneath his head as a make- shift pillow. In his hour of quiescence, he dreamt the lovely of dream. It was of he and his mother. He was young, no older than nine and she in her late thirties to early forties. She always read to he and his siblings, they at her side tucked beneath her arm. Her voice could change from villainous to sweet, to happy, to sorrow.

He would have smiled, had it not been for cold water against his face. Gasps at once left him, followed by hollowed coughs and wheezes. His body shivered automatic with no time to try and warm himself, for a brute of a hand took hold of his shoulder. Forcing him to stare, into the unkind smiling face of Gamble Shanks.

"Interrogation time. Apologies to disturb, your beauty sleep, Mr. Cauthins."

The grip was sure to leave a bruise later. Gamble's boots echoed, along cobblestone floors of the prison. A woman grips the bars as they pass her chambers. "You don't understand," she wails. "I have done nothing! I'm only an actress, my name is…"

Her voice is close to soundless, as they enter a room. A ten foot by ten foot. Forced into a chair, in front of Gamble Shank's desk.

Chion pursed his lips, unable to distance himself between he and the man, who killed poor Nathaniel Sackett in cold blood.

"You're Corporal Chion Cauthins, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Where might Washington be stationed at?"

When he does not answer, Gamble stood. His eyes did not leave Chion for a moment. Quite tall, about five foot and nine inches in height, he felt as if Gamble towered over him. An ant is what he was. A small insect, to be stepped on.

"Answer. The question." Gamble murmured.

Still silent, his hair's taken hold of. Hands are forced behind his back, arms bent at uncomfortable angles. His face is pressed against mahogany. "Now Mr. Cauthins, I consider myself a fairly reasonable man here. I would say all that you know, now."

Chion closed his eyes in defiance. Gamble's are closed in frustration.

"Now, I suppose we should travel to the beginning. You were on your way to Setauket, correct?" When he does not answer, the colonel carried on regardless.

Your family has been under surveillance of late, when word got around in your village," from his person, Shanks took forth a folded piece of paper. Bringing it to Chion's face. "They notified your disappearance, to authorities. Young miss. Telmar of course, tried to deny that you had no involvement in the war at all. That you simply, were out hunting…for a month. Then year.

She ultimately confessed to everything," he studied Chion's face. That iron grip not once loosening. It paled considerably, like that of cottage cheese. A sickly white. "About how her master had no desire to leave for war, until he wanted to in order to keep himself and his siblings and her safe."

Sick.

Sickness so strong pooled within.

"She begged so sweetily, before she…tripped, down the stairs. As for the children, they slept throughout the whole ordeal fret not."

He vomits on the side of the table. Tears threatening, yet none can be shed.

"We had another eye- witness whom helped to track the Hispanic girl. A young man by the name, of Mr. Alexander Van Braunt, I believe." He reached with his hand to touch Chion's jaw, not minding the mess along his chin. Stroking it in a way, a lover would. "So, I killed him."

"Why?" Chion croaked. How could he kill, his own partner in cold blood? Away. He must get away from this man. But no one could help him here. He is all on his own, from here onward. He's yanked upwards.

A hand is around his throat. Was Gamble Shanks truly this, of a madman? Surely, he had some compassion within. That is all a lie of course. He knows what he really is. A monster.


	22. XXII

A day in Philadelphia was more than enough, for Benjamin to miss being back at camp. While he found Peggy Shippen and her socialites intriguing, along with Arnold and the band of congressmen, there was a certain kind of claustrophobia in the air around him. A suffocating sensation.

He was never known to have anxiety at first. Up until, Arnold all but lashed out at him though he were a wild boar. The way his hands shook. And would not stop shaking.

"Major Tallmadge?" Looking from his papers, he noticed a young soldier entering his tent.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm afraid it's Corporal Cauthins…"

So, he has returned at last! His mission of scoping out Setauket had gone well. In his mind. Benjamin could see the soldier's lips move, but they fish tail as he is led into General Washington's tent.

He reminded him so much of his mother, back at the hospital. Pale and gaunt. "Ben…" he rasps out. Raising a horrifically pale hand up. He takes it, as if caring for fine china.

"I'm here, Chion…"

"Stay. Until I sleep."

"I'll not leave until you say." He's at the side of his bed. Hand still held in his. The doctor had given a sedative. Based on his sluggish state. Chion did manage a faint smile. Looking as if he wanted to cry, but could not find strength alone to do so much as that.

"Ben…I'm…sorry."

"No, no. There's no need…God. What happened to you?" he murmured.

Ever slowly does Washington's doctor, Mr. Wilde check Chion's pulse. His hands move slow, steady along his ribs. His heart as though someone had constricted it, into an iron grip. "Whom is this boy?"

"Chion Cauthins…and he's not as young, as he looks. Twenty-four I think. Maybe twenty-five." Benjamin said. Biting down on his thumb pad.

"He's malnourished. An unhealthy weight, of ninety pounds, too light for his height. Pulse is still present, beats slow however…don't worry, don't panic, Mr. Tallmadge. Convulsions can be an occurrence for one in his state." Dr. Wilde calm, soothing tone did nothing for Benjamin's nerves. He watched, parted eyes as Dr. Wilde took a syringe from his pocket, after having the other nurse to hold him down.

"Please…" a weakened moan escaped sudden, from Chion's lips. Tears pooled behind his closed eyes. "Please…not my arm. Just let me die, please…"

"It will be alright, Mr. Cauthins. I'm a friend, I am not your enemy." With a nod from the doctor, Benjamin knelt at his left side. "A familiar touch may sooth him." He whispered lowly.

The major nodded once. His hands tremble, taking hold of shoulders of bone. "Chion, it's okay. It's okay, he's telling the truth…Relax, please."

He could only fathom what Chion believed, was occurring. Hell, he did not have to. Not really, if you think about it. Benjamin's eyes twitch at the sight of that needle, puncturing Chion's skin. Was it always so clammy to the touch? Soothing whispers continued to sound, as Dr. Wilde made absolute certain this medicine would be given.

Perspiration dripped from even the doctor's forehead, licking his lips. Benjamin breathed some as he slowly calmed, whether it was the medicine or if he could hear them he did not know for sure. "That…should be, for now. When he stumbled into our camp, we were quite shocked the state he was in compared when he left this morning. He collapsed at once, before muttering a name."

"What name, was it?"

"Gamble Shanks." Dr. Wilde shook his head with disdain. Evident that he knew, him all too well.

"Thanks still, for all your help. You'll never know how much we truly appreciate you, Dr. Wilde. I'll keep an eye on him for now." Benjamin said, his hand resting across Chion's forehead. He waited until the man left and the nurse. His lips quivering, swallowing thick as he watched his beloved's eyes open and close. "Gamble did this?"

"Yes…he…" Chion swallowed. "He also told me, he killed Rose. And Cercei. Seren…."

"He could just be manipulating you."

"No. No, I think he was serious. That look in his eyes, Ben, God it was horrible. Like a beast. He bragged about it, as though he just did an honorable deed. He didn't do anything else to me, I'm thankful for that. But…the other acts, were just as bad…inhumane."

Benjamin shushed him, kissing him once. Missing the sweet taste of his lips. "The last I heard, before I could escape, he was heading for the river-bank."

**~xxxxxx~**

It started to annoy him at first, that doctor whom would come in and out at random moments. Chion chalked this of not becoming used of such care and worry. Those like Dr. Wilde were a rare find.

"Take deep breaths, please, Mr. Cauthins…"

He did as asked. One breath in, the other out. It hurt at first. Like someone pressed a rock upon his chest, his lungs worked harder than usual. "Like that?" He asked in a hoarse, raspy voice. Not what one would find attractive to hear.

"Perfect. Lungs are still of fluid…that should pass, with a proper opiate and plenty of rest."

Small streaks of moonlight creaked in through the tent. Casting an eerie glow. "I know it's not my fault…" he swallows hard. "It's not…"

"I will not hold it against you. That's why I'm here, Mr. Cauthins, if you wish to show emotion. Any kind of emotion, take it out on me." Dr. Wilde said.

Chion allowed himself to weep. And weep. Dr. Wilde said nothing, praising him in silence, for letting his walls break.

"Thank you…much."

"I'm simply doing my task, Mr. Cauthins. My son…you remind me much of him." Dr. Sakai shuffled through his left pocket. Takin out an old photograph. There a young man could be seen, off to college it looked like. Full of smiles and life. His eyes looked as if, they were staring back at you. "He was nineteen. And hanged by the British, short after Nathan Hale…for espionage. I just received word, after months later."

"I'm so sorry. This damn war…looks like, we've all lost a lot." Chion murmured. Wiping his eyes.

Dr. Wilde took his leave when the others came back. Benjamin and Caleb duck beneath the tent flap. Their faces said it all. They killed Gamble Shanks.


	23. XXIII

He could feel Benjamin's stare, from beside him even without turning his way. The decision ultimately came that he should leave him. For now. _If you want to keep him safe, follow Washington's command. Go to Philadelphia. Get away from here _"Major Tallmadge. A word, please?"

Benjamin followed, ignoring the curious stares from Colonel Hamilton and General Lafayette. Leaving until they were far enough away, from Washington's residence.

"You're leaving…"

"Only for a while. I'll come back." He placed a hand against Benjamin's left cheek, fishing from his pocket a small dream catcher charm. White around the circle part. Red and white feathers. "I know you don't believe but keep this anyway. It's helped me, with my nightmares all these years."

Benjamin took it with reluctance. His other hand light against, Chion's wrist. "I'll keep it on…I promise."

"Keep an eye on Visare, won't you? Don't forget-."

"To tell her, you love her. I swear Chion, you love her more than I."

A chuckle escaped, kissing him fondly on his cheek. "I'm nervous…after Gamble. But. But, I think this will do me some good."

He hugged Benjamin. Tight as can be. The major is not used to such intimacy. He couldn't even remember, since his mother anyway the last someone embraced him like this. It made his heart tug even more than it should. His throat became like sandpaper. Dry and rough, as he left the grounds in a carriage Washington hailed for him.

His carriage rolled out. He didn't look back. Couldn't bring himself to. Sleep did not come as he would have preferred, for his eyes and ears remained sharp. Alert. The driver attempts to make small talk, in which he only answered when it was needed.

They reached an inn at about eleven pm, where he stayed the night. The driver's puzzled to hear, he does not wish to ride on with him. "Are you sure, lad? It's a long walk still…"

"I can manage, but I thank you all in all sir."

Come morning, in Philadelphia, Downstairs, in his manor, Major John Andre adjusts his uniform. A glass of ruby wine on his one table. He limited himself to only one, every other day. " “Now where have I put my…” his watch was nowhere on, his blasted jacket. "Cicero. Have you seen my…" he trailed off with a slight smile, watching the boy slowly extend it out to him. "Watch. Good man. Where was it, anyway?"

"On your desk, not that I was stealing it, sir." Cicero quickly added. Hoping the major, unlike past owners, would not think otherwise.

“I didn’t think you did.” The major smiled, flipping a silver coin in his hand. "Here, for your diligence."

Rapid knocks sounded on his front door, to his chagrin. Whereas outside, Chion made an attempt to remember his story. The cut across his forehead, self- made burned in the morning sun. "Who the bloody…Bron? Bron Bolton?"

Showtime.

"Oh, major it's you!" The man stumbled back in a stupor state, awkwardly putting his arms around his old friend's son. "Thank God, I-I was…oh, it was horrible sir." He choked, remembering his fake crying lessons back when he had been spoiled rotten. He picked up quick, as a child many years ago, that if you cried it could get you things.

Ushering him inside, Andre asked Cicero for a clean cloth.

"My word, what happened? For a Tarot reader, I mistook you as a pacifist not a brawler." brawls…" Andre trailed. Seeing just how miserly he was. His clothes torn in places. The wound on his forehead. He suffered a black eye as well and a busted lip.

Crazy to self- inflict such wounds? Perhaps. But that is the life of a spy for you. I certainly would not partake.

"I was attacked sir, most unfortunately," he chuckled bitterly. Wincing when the cloth is placed against his cut. Abbigail offered him an ice pack for his black eye. "Thank you, miss. Some goons, out of nowhere. They…thought I an easy target, you know."

"Do you have a place of residence, here?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." He answered. "Unless you count, that run down motel at the end of one street."

"Then, it is a great honor of mine, to welcome thee."

He feigned a look of shock. Too well. This was going far too well, for his comfort. Had Andre suspected something? "I…major, I couldn't possibly-." Andre held up a dismissive hand. An ever kind smile across his face, fell over. An expression that could make any, weak at the knees.

"You are the son of a man, whom I proudly called brother, Chion. I couldn't possibly turn you away. Now…go get yourself cleaned up. Abbigail, dear?"

She gave an incline of her head. A pretty smile crossing over. "Yes sir. Right this way, Mr. Bolton."

"Thank you, ma'am. And thank you, major."

It nerved him to think how long he had gone, without a proper bathing. He sighed as he felt the tub water lap at his sides. A wet cloth placed over his face, it was as if all the worries he had in him washed away like his dirt and grime. Andre's maid, a borrowed one named Abbigail, from Anna's former residence, laid out for him a set of clothes the major welcomed him to wear.

His hair had been cleaned. His teeth brushed and flossed with such vigor, one would have thought to see sparks emit.

Chion had not been at the peace he thought would happen. For the person he loved most in the world, aside from family and friends, was miles away unlike where they were two feet apart.

**~xxxxxxx~**

Andre watched with amusement in his eyes, the way Chion all but dived into his meal prepared fantastically by Abbigail and Cicero. They were to eat as well with them, upon Chion's request. The turkey was perfect moist and full of savory juices, not a dry bone on it. The potatoes were creamed to perfection and covered in butter. There were apple pie and pumpkin pie. A cake or two.

"My God, one would assume someone starved you to death." Andre said with a chuckle. Watching as Chion proceeded to eat, like a 'proper gentlemen'.

"It certainly felt like that, being on the road for so long. My aunt, Beatrice, can't cook to save a soul. It's a wonder my uncle ate at all there." He said, stuffing more turkey into his mouth. Near closing his eyes.

The major leant back a little. "You said he works on a farm, right sir?" Cicero asked.

"Sure does, I used to go there a lot when I was a kid. Taught me how to ride a horse, at the age of seven."

"Were you good at it?"

"I wish I could say 'yes'," chuckles echoed from one end of the table, to its other. He proceeded to fabricate a story. "Once, my uncle introduced me to this one. A beast of a stallion whose name, I kid not, was Cerberus. Hade's three headed guard dog of the Underworld, in Greek mythology," he clarified, for an awestruck Cicero. "He had eyes like hellfire. They just seemed to glare at you.

Studying your every move.

I looked at him.

He looked at me…reared up on his hind legs…"

"What'd you do?"

"Ended up with soiled knickers and a bruised ego."

They laughed once more. For the next few weeks, Chion prided himself how his façade seemed to pull off. Though he had an occasional night terror, in which Andre never failed to be at his side, he felt hopeful for once in his life.


	24. XXIV

Chion could not remember what it was like to wake in a warm bed. The simple softness of a fluffed pillow. Clean sheets. Solid four walls and a mattress. Many would call this heaven on Earth, though he slept, he could not say it had been a pleasant of sleep. Not when Gambles face kept showing up, each time he closed his eyes.

Andre had been kind enough to lend him, one of his nightgowns. In hopes for him to feel comfortable, after a well- deserved hot bath. In spite his generous nature, there is still that great sense of unbelonging. They were on opposite sides after all, on the field. He never quite fit well, with the wealthy as is.

Re-tying his hair in its simple braid, after dressing himself, he is downstairs for breakfast. In the coming weeks Andre coerced him into the public light, instead of being cooped in the house all day. In which he denied several times. And in Andre's mind, that his attackers were still at large.

This morning, however, Andre's charms worked through. Abbigail prepared for them poached eggs, slices of savory cooked ham and bread and various jams. Scones would be served later. He did not seem to mind, as Chion applied a 'hearty amount', on his.

"Every year, Bron, we get together to put on a theatrical production of the failure of Guy Fawkes.”

"Theatre. Really major? Is that required, in your training regiments?" A little smirk touched his face as Andre chuckled, a wink tossed his way.

"I know it sounds odd, but it's a healthy way to put one's mind at ease of the war. I was hoping you could join us."

"I suppose I could give a try. I can't live in fear, forever…"

He did feel guilt after turning him down, many a time. Believing he can make it up to him, this way. The theatre is full capacity by the time of their arrival. Tuxedos were never his style. He always preferred simple. Non too fancy attire. It's red and the cravat is a charcoal gray, with the sleeves lined in gold. Dress pants were of a dark grey shade.

If he were to be honest about something, it would be that blue is his color. Society ladies and gentlemen exit from their carriages or hansoms. Red coats skulked about the building, searching for any signs of trouble.

At some point during the production, Chion found himself excusing for the bathroom. Making his way down that long corridor, he had just turned when a pair of hands reached out and took hold of his shoulders. He fought at first, as would be anyone's natural reaction.

"Archie! It's me!" The voice hissed in his ear.

The beard had grown back with a vengeance

Chion could recognize him clear as day. "Whew, look at you Archie. I didn't think red would look so good on ya." He jeered in good natured, eyeing him up and down. "Benny Boy woulda had a heart attack."

"Yeah, yeah. Good to see ya to Brewster." He choked back his tears that threatened, missing his humor. "God. I think I'm starting to lose it, just finished a play and I thought the lead actors were you and Ben…which reminds, you two make God-awful women."

"Oh, hurt my feelings why don't you?" Caleb said with a pout. A look so unbecoming of him.

"Tell me, how is everyone at camp? Washington? Ben? Anna?"

"They're all fine, well, minus Ben. He's good don't get me wrong, just looks like a sad puppy without you around. Washington's still pretty sore with him over their last thing, which by the way, I'm still left in the dark about. Anna's really stepping up at camp, already making a living selling things. She's hoping to earn enough, for Hewlett."

"Good. I'm relieved plans are still set in motion, on their end. I knew Ben would hurt, he's a sensitive one isn't he?" Chion said the last softly.

"Oh yeah, don't know what to do with the poor sap sometimes. I'm just glad you're doin' alright…"

"So, this was like a check up?" he asked. A faint smile upon his face.

"More or less." Caleb grinned. Blinking his eyes. "Now, any news for me?"

"I have gotten to know Andre a bit more," Chion admits. Biting his lower lip. "He's a good man. Kind. Artistic. Oh, tell Anna that Abbigail and Cicero are doing fine. Won't you?"

"Just don't get too comfortable, wouldn't want Ben to get jealous." Caleb said with a wink, at Chion's eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you better get. There's red coats crawling around everywhere."

"Bron?"

Sure, enough Andre's voice echoed. Quick to duck inside a supply closet, Caleb hid from his view. The major raised a brow.

"I thought you were, in the restroom?"

"I got lost, not one for direction. Shall we return then major?"

**~xxxxxx~**

After the play reached its end, Chion came to meet other acquaintances of Major Andre. A smile is put on, when a woman greets him. She's tall with a head of blond curls done up in elegant fashion, wearing a salmon pink dress with a white lace bodice and sash around her waist.

"May I present Miss. Margarete Shippen?" he gestured to the blond- haired woman at his side.

"How do you do?" She bowed her head. "What a shattering outfit."

"I thank you, ma'am."

"Bron is an old acquaintance of mine, Miss. Shippen. He's a Tarot reader as well."

Her eyes lit up with great intrigue upon learning of this. "Really, now? Tarot's…I've always held, a fascination for them."

His face flushed a touch at Andre's praise, nodding his head once. "Yes Miss. Shippen, I could read for you if you'd like. In fact…what if we made it, a charity event?"

Nods of agreement followed from Andre's peers, the men clapped him several times on his shoulders whilst the women gushed at having their 'fortunes' read. And a great cause for profits to His Majesty. Quote and quote should be dully noted.

It astounds him Andre not once suspected him at all. He was a kind and trusting man, just as he told Caleb. The thought of secretly betraying his trust, caused a churning within his stomach. One he could not shake away with ease, as he hoped.

Late that night, he took in everything around him. From the polished floors. To that beautiful piano, in which he rubs his fingers so light across its keys. Unaware one of them, accidentally touched.

The sound echoed quietly. Surely not enough, for anyone to wake he thought.

Did he want to leave?

Perhaps…perhaps, he could stay here. With the major. Start life anew. Under a new identity. No. Ben. He had to get back, to Ben. Of course. He was caught. Andre entered the room, glass of brandy in one hand. No cloak, only a loose cravat and his night shirt is half-unbuttoned.

"Major…" he breathed out. "I'm so sorry, for disturbing you."

He's given a half smile, followed by a dismissive wave of his hand. Drunk no doubt by his walking. "It's alright, Bron. I can't sleep for anything tonight…speaking of readings, from earlier…"

"You would like one."

Gesturing Andre to sit, on the divan he shuffles the deck first. Then lays them out in a circle. He watched Andre's nimble fingers hover over his first choice. Taking and turning it over. The memories it brought with he and Benjamin. A smile almost crossed. Fighting to do even that.

"Judgement. Upright. Reflection. Reckoning. Awakening."

He chooses a second card.

"The Devil. Reversed. Freedom. Release. Restoring control."

And his third.

"The Lovers. Reversed. Loss of balance…one-sidedness. Disharmony. The cards can be tricky now. They are not always accurate, but it would seem you have a puzzling life about you. A reckoning will be bestowed at some point, of your actions. You're unlucky when it comes, to romance."

The complete opposite of Benjamin's meaning. The major chuckled, none of the humorous kind. "Is that so? I suppose I have been unlucky with love. Wanting something so close, yet so far from my reach. Love can be a beautiful thing, but useless."

"I'm sure the right person will come at one point, no one is truly unlovable."

"I thank you for your kindness, Bron, but as of now…oh. I must look pathetic. Don't I?"

"We all have moments of weakness, major. I find it admirable for man or woman, to openly show they are only human."

He placed his hand on Andre's left shoulder. His eyes not daring to look at another that had been turned over.

** Middleton **

“We have lost not one Culper, but both.” Prying his fingers away from his pinched nose, Washington frowns at Benjamin. “Robert Rogers. I should have known.”

"He's always been a thorn in our side, sir." Benjamin said with a grim nod. Chion's attack still freshly imprinted into his mind.

All seemed to be in shambles around them. Abe had been resigned from the Ring, Townsend left. Washington sighed wearily, rubbing his forehead once more. “Indeed. But these wounds are self-inflicted.” His eyes hardening in frustration. “I feel as if my eyes have been gouged out. We are blind to the enemy in New York once again.”

Benjamin winces inward, feeling as though he himself had caused all this to occur. Shame pools deep within. Chion's face flickered at once. Giving him a new, needed resolve. “Sir, I have failed you. There is no excuse that I could possibly give you that would make any of this right. “I don’t wish to resign my post, as head of intelligence, but I defer to your judgement.”

He breathed out after, watching Washington's expression.

"General Arnold once told me, 'you can be a soldier, or you can be a spy. There is no middle ground to tread.”

Washington raised a perplexed brow. “Nonsense. They go hand in glove. There is nothing more necessary than good intelligence, and nothing requires greater pains to obtain.” He leaned forward in his seat, the gray fox studying the major. “You did not retreat from the heat of battle, Ben. Why are you deserting me now?”

Benjamin could not look away. It was like, looking at an eclipse knowing you should turn away but couldn't. “Yes, there have been some major setbacks, but we still have some insight into the British’s military operations. And with that in mind, I do not have any intentions of removing you from your post.”

Washington rose from his seat, much like a lion would after spotting its prey. With such grace. "We may have lost our man in New York, but, we still have our Ms. Abbigail…and Mr. Cauthins, or as you call him Bron. Hopefully, his bravado continues but not so much it benefits our enemy."


	25. XXV

At eleven am the next day, Chion began his auction. Drawing in the curious, the believers and skeptics. Tarots were quite new he realized for many. Having to assure that spirits will not follow them home. He began to take after his mother and father alike. Calling to those in need of help or spiritual guidance /his mother's more so/.

While at the time he did not charge anyone, that gradually grew though not of greed mind you. The idea had been to earn enough money as to cover his stay with Major Andre. It was only fair, he have rent involved after all.

He gained a fair enough reputation, as Philadelphia's first true medium or spiritual consultant. He was quick to learn how parlor tricks worked. Sometimes amidst seances would he tilt a table over. Once for yes. Twice for no. With his father's invention skills, he made a crystal ball out of glass as they typically are and added in smoke as to make it look like a spirit was forming.

Not only that, it provided perfect cover for his rendezvous with Caleb.

Andre introduced him to more of his friends. Having dinner, drinks or a smoke with them. Not only that, they were on board of his idea. Even Mr. Reginald. The very same man, whom had once suggested he was Andre's whore. Both promptly denied that in a heartbeat, for Andre loved his women.

They made arrangements to meet at the theatre, around six. Caleb would see to him at seven pm after. "I'm relieved you're taken to the idea, Mr. Reginald." Chion announced one afternoon, as they strolled along the city streets. "You must be weary, traveling all this way in a carriage."

"Only a while or so. And yes, it's within the countryside."

"Well, I'm relieved you seem well. We've much to plan about."

"Plan my boy?"

"For the charity event, sir. I mean, you do have a keener eye than I ever could manage. Good with money management as well." Oh, he truly was his father's boy to. Ichabod Cauthins knew how to sweet talk anyone. Well, almost anyone, I should clarify. I met the gentlemen once or twice, when he tried to sell me one of his trinkets.

Mr. Reginald cocked his head, in a rather arrogant fashion. "I suppose I am, it's no doubt why my wife and I live so comfortably. Have you found a place yet?"

"I'm afraid not yet…" he murmured. Casting his eyes away, when the man 'tskd' a little. Shaking his head.

"Andre's a kind man mind you, but easily mislead. Wouldn't want him to think, you're mooching off of him now."

He resists pursing his lips or clenching his hands. Noting the way Mr. Reginald cocked his head, as though he were saying 'got you'. "I mean no offense, when I say I am paying my way through, Mr. Reginald. Major Andre has been too good, to do such a thing to."

He still did not seem to buy it. Did he really come across as such? Rubbing the side of his neck, as he watches the man climb into his carriage, Chion felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm a bit lost." Looking over, he was greeted instant to a pair of soft blue eyes. A head of light brown hair beneath his hat. Dressed in a long black coat and dark blue trousers. Benjamin Tallmadge's eyes are what he looks into, though he is excited tremendously, he cannot fathom why he is here.

"I…I can lead you around, Mr…."

"Bolton. John Bolton."

"Huh. What a coincidence, my name is Bron Bolton. Anyhow, where are you heading?" he shook his head, acting though they had only just met.

He's given a soft smile in return, followed by a nod of his head. "Just over to the hotel, Mr. Bolton. And yes I'd say it's a small world indeed, to have the same last name."

"It's just over yonder, right this way."

The hotel had been the very one he stayed, before Major Andre had taken him under his wing. They greet the receptionist and ask for a room. Only for one night. Checking them in, they walk up the stairs in silence until they reach the room. It's small with only one bed, a single window and a stand beside the bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought Caleb, was supposed to meet me." Chion spoke in a low whisper, after pulling him into an embrace.

"I had to see how you were. It was beginning to wear, not knowing."

Chion closed his eyes. "In any case, I am glad to see you, Benjamin." He tilted his head up, kissing him with great longing.

"Caleb told of your nightmares."

"They've passed some…the major, he actually helped me some with them." A faint smile crept, remembering those nights of Andre comforting him with tea or Abbigail making, warm chocolate drinks. "I'm better."

"I should have been there, for you."

"You're here now. That's what matters."

Seated on the bed, he proceeded to tell Benjamin what he knew. How he set up a false charity event, whilst overcharging anyone whom was a Tory. He gave them false readings on purpose, except for those whom were honest such as lonely widows. "I figured there was no possibility, of Andre giving out his strategies freely. I put on a show, of a lost loved one proclaiming a need to know.

Their supplies, being a good start. cotton for shirts, trousers, metal for buttons, leather for shoes, etcetera – food rations, materials for tents, camp cooking supplies, and the like.”

The silence is prolonged. At first, he feared Benjamin would find it ridiculous, but he had not. "That's actually brilliant…posing as a Tarot reader-not dismissing, of your actual skill. Many are becoming quite curious you know, of the supernatural in Europe."

"I only hope my efforts have not helped them."

"Let's hope not."

Chion heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Was that a touch of gray, Benjamin noticed? "He's a really kind man, the major. Not cruel in anyway to Abbigail or Cicero, tell Anna that won't you? Why does he have, to be on their side?"

"I tried to tell you, being a spy is no easy task." Benjamin added, rubbing his back soothing. His eyebrows furrowing slight. "How close have you become?"

"Again?" A huff escaped his lips. "We're just friends is all. I assure you. You mean to tell me, you haven't gotten close with another?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I…" Benjamin began, but halted himself. Chion looked as equally bewildered. Jealousy, while flattering at times can grow into a basilisk if one is not careful with their sharp tongue. "Never mind, what I thought. I apologize, Chion."

"No, no I should be sorry as well. That was rude on my end. If we're to continue being a, couple, we'll have bumps along the way I gather. The only man I wish to spend all my days with, Benjamin, is you."

Benjamin's gaze softens, as he kisses Chion. He returned the action without hesitation.

**Townsend Boardinghouse, **

"Hello, Mr. Townsend!" Chion found himself chipper the next morning, still in a keep up with his disguise. Culper Jr. looked more than startled to see him, even quizzical but somewhat happy none the less. To have, what he assumed as normal company.

"Mr. Bolton, hello yourself." Warm specks of light crept fourth through the windows, casting shadows along the streets. He eyed his horse with knowing suspicion. The way she was all saddled and ready, meant he had affairs to tend to.

"I'm pleased you haven't forgotten me, I've been rather busy of late." A chuckle escaped, when Chion felt his mare eat out from his hand an apple. Patting her once on her neck.

"Times have been hard on everyone."

"Indeed, indeed. Rather quiet as well, who knows when they'll awake. Could be seven. Nine perhaps. Or noon." Robert stared with a raised brow ever high. "Can't say I blame 'em. We all need…sleep. Water. Food. The Holy Trinity."

He remembered well when Caleb first taught him how to code, of that to be a codename. Robert's eyes grew slight wide upon hearing this. "Mr. Land…are you one of them?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair ruffled by a slight cold breeze. "You catch on quick…"

"Who are you?"

"I can't give that. But, you can call me Bron."

"Sadness?" He scoffed, continuing to brush down his horse in quick, angered strokes. "Unbelievable…I can't believe, you people. I really can't." Chion folded his arms across his chest. Were Quakers not supposed to be, polite and friendly?

"Now that's rather rude, Mr. Townsend. You liked me before you knew." Robert's mouth opened. Then closed. Lips tightly shut. Sealed together like glue. Chion could feel his own impatience come forth, running a hand down his face. "Robert, do you want me to beg? I really don't want to do that. We need-."

"DON'T say you need me, that's a load of bollocks."

"But it's true." Chion countered. "I know you're sore with Caleb, but he's really not-."

"He roughed up my poor father AND torched his house. Don't tell me he's 'sweet, compassionate' whatever comes from your mouth. It doesn't even matter to me."

His jaw slacked.

Resisting all he had not to punch him. "Doesn't matter? It. Doesn't. Matter? You did not, just utter those words to me…Robert!"

He could feel him tense at once, the moment he placed his hand firm on his shoulder. His nails dug into it. Chion recoiled surprised by his own strength. "Just…just stay far away from me, Bron. Or is it Chion?" Robert said with a sneer, climbing onto his horse. Chion coughed when dust kicked up at him.

Breathing through his nose, he pinched its bridge.


	26. XXVI

A hard rain had fallen over York City. Thunder echoed in the sky and lightning illuminates darkened city streets. It was an odd fit for the mood Chion found himself, after his argument with Robert. He could not hold all blame onto him. Not really. He understood Robert's plight, after his father's beating.

On another, they were desperate at this point, for allies in the ring. With Culper Jr out, he feared, he would write in his journal later, all is lost. Another flash flickering outside, caused him to jump at Andre's desk. His head feels as though it were kicked repeatedly, with a steel toed boot. Licking his lips, he walked from the room. His hand gripped the railing as he goes down the stairs.

He did not notice Andre, seated in front of his lit fireplace and reading a letter. "This Mr. Bolton cares a deal for you. Does he not?"

Chion was not sure if it's possible, for your heart to actually leap up to your throat. This was the moment he long since dreaded of. He could not lie his way out, this time. "Major. I can…I can explain…." He tried. But fear of The Noose prevented any speech.

"Now Chion, I thought you knew me better than that," he said in a non-threatening tone. "No spy shall hang under my roof."

"But…but Nathan Hale…he was-."

"I was not head of intelligence, amidst his hanging."

"Sir, with all due respect, I am in civilian attire. I came up with a made up back story. Like Captain Hale I wish to face death…" the major held up a dismissive hand.

"That's quite enough, Chion," he began. A touch of anger in his tone. "Your Rebels, the Continental army, the so called patriots who see themselves as such, yet seek only to cause grief for others. Tory women men and women who are attacked. Beaten. Raped. British soldiers whom lost their homes to fires, or farms destroyed. We see it every. Single day of the year.

Protestors whom seek to tear apart family carriages, for what purpose? I cannot, well hang the man whom I have viewed the son I could never have."

He breathed out at last. His anger calmed, while Chion could only stare like a fool at first.

"…You sir. Are a stubborn, old fool." He choked out. Swallowing thick.

"Then that makes two of us…minus the old."

Chion chuckled, his legs began to sway in which Abbigail whom had just entered from the kitchen, had been asked to take him up to his room. She was a quiet, thoughtful woman. He found he would miss her a great deal. "Is it true what he said? That you're a spy?"

"I'm afraid so. God, that man is too merciful for his own good." He breathed, his stomach in many a knot. Abbigail gave a warm smile. Easing him into his room.

"He is, certainly. You're feeling a bit warm now, I suggest rest for the night. I'll have my Cicero come in every so often."

"Thank you. I won't forget your kindness, Abbigail."

Andre had long since left, well before he had even awakened. His clothes laid out on the foot of the bed, Chion bathed, washed his face and dressed. Cicero watched as he slipped on his jacket, followed by his hat. "I take it you're leaving, Mr. Cauthins?"

"I'm afraid I must…but before I do, a little bird told me you were fond of chocolate." Slipping his hand inside his coat pocket, he watched with joy as the boy's eyes marvel upon the very sight of the candy. "They're quite good, melt right in your mouth. Oh, and don't tell your mother? I know she'll hunt me down, giving you sweets."

"I won't Mr. Cauthins, thank you and good-luck."

"One last thing. Call me Chion."

"Chi…Chion. Got it memorized. Before you go sir-Chion, there's someone here for you."

"Really? Did they give a name?"

"She did not need to, it's Miss. Anna. I saw her when I came, to check on your horse."

Anna Strong? Here in York City? Chion said his thanks, witness to none other than Anna on the plush couch within the parlor by the fireplace. She looked rather out of place, in a Loyalist part of the world.

"I knew he wasn't fibbing. I must say I was not expecting the company, you just caught me coming back."

They embraced as though they had known one another, all their lives. "You as well, more than you will know," she blinked the tears flowing forth from her eyes. She took his hand into hers. "It's so good, to see you again."

"To what do I owe this pleasure of your presence? It could not have been easy, getting in."

"Thank Caleb for that, he always finds his way after all."

"That he does."

He found the reason for her visit, to find out of Abbigail and where she was considering Culper. It did not feel right conversing without here there, to defend herself. She did distance herself a tremendous amount from the ring and Culper himself.

He could only gather it was all to do with Cicero and his coming to stay here, with her. Any mother, would want the safety of their children first and foremost. At least, the good ones would. When asked of her whereabouts, Chion replied she had been out on an errand for Peggy Shippen.

"I've also attempted to speak with Townsend, but he refused anything to do with the ring. He wants out of it, I fear. Of course, it did not stop me from seeing him stuff something into his letter bag, it must have held vital information."

"Tell me all."

On the eve of the Tarot readings, Chion had overheard vital information Clinton gave to John of an ambush plot. Anna had been quick to assure their efforts with Culper, were not all for naught. He made contact with Abraham and Caleb, just in time for Washington to move base from Middlebrooke before the British could arrive.

His heart at once swelled with relief of this news. " I did overhear Ben say to Washington,” she concluded her narration, “that he believed it was one of their own generals that gave away the location of the camp.”

"Of course, it was," Chion murmured. "Arnold…it was Arnold whom revealed it."

"Now we mustn't be rash, are you positive?"

"Without a doubt, Anna. I heard all from Clinton and John. Arnold was ready and willing to become a turn coat; I can only fathom he has a more sinister goal in mind."

**~xxxxxxx~**

He found Visare tied at her usual post, in the horse stalls thanking the stable boy, tipping him for every good job he did just like the one back at camp. "Well girl, looks like we're on our way again. Hope you're ready." He whispered, feeding her a sugar cube. Chuckling feeling her cold muzzle, against his opened hand always a tickling sensation.

Saddling her up, he flicked her reigns. Weaving his way through the throngs of people. Once they were out of the city and into the woods, following the long winding path, he hoped it would be a gentle ride unlike his misadventure with Gamble and his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating like I normally would, this quarantine has...been getting to me, a little. Lack of interest in certain things. Trying to push past it, of course. Being depressed won't make it better. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chion will be reuniting with Ben and the others shortly, re-watching TURN a bit too for inspiration.


	27. XXVII

Lanterns are lighted come the time he returned to camp at long last, with Anna in tow. She was not weak in the slightest, Anna Strong. A woman of natural confidence and wisdom. Following her instincts if something was wrong. He was more so comfortable having her ride with him, that incident with Gamble Shanks, though he is long since dead continued to haunt in more ways than one.

She whispered her thanks, after unwrapping her arms from his waist climbing from Visare. Whom seemed quite taken to Anna, to his shock for it was a female whom had been her first owner, starting up the abuse onto the poor creature.

Benjamin was in a meeting with Washington, a tribunal hearing over the fate of Major Andre. If only Nathan Hale received such generous treatment. Instead of being hanged for several days, with crude signs taped to his body and spat on. It was rotted, his body, before the British officers finally set him for home to be buried.

"Monsieur Chion," lifting his head, he could see The Marquis make his approach. "Major Andre wishes your presence."

"I see…thank you."

Could he face him, without his heart breaking in two? How is it we grow so close to another, in a matter of days or weeks rather. "If you do not wish to, it's understood. Merely a suggestion."

"No, if it will help keep him at ease, I shall do so." Lafayette led him inside the tent, where the major ate his last meal. Chion exhaled, seated across from him at the table. "I…did not think, it would be this difficult…how are you, not afraid?"

"In a way, I always knew this to be my fate at some point. I requested your presence, as I have something to give you."

"That's truly not-."

"I insist, please." Andre smiled, as he fished something from his pocket. The most beautifully decorated pendulum necklace he had yet to see. The crystal made of real gold and lined in white. A white chain connects. "I thought of you when I saw it, knowing of your unique interest. I've heard they can make contact, with the dead. Or so that shop keeper proclaimed."

"Major, it's amazing," he breathed out. Taking it in his hands, though it were fine china. "I…Only wish I had something, for you."

"You have given me more than enough, Chion. I could not have asked for a better pupil, under my wing. I do not dwell on what happened, for what benefits would that bring us to do so. You, I hope will succeed in all that you accomplish, after my passing. People such as yourself, are what truly shape a country."

He could hear the tremor in his voice. The slight crack. It was here Chion let the major be, once dismissed. No sooner had he seen the form of Benjamin Tallmage, did he wrap his arms around his shoulders. Buried his face against his chest. And wept. A soft sound, non-hysterical. But, a sound that would break any listener's heart.

They're silent the night before Andre's execution. Benjamin's arms wrapped round his waist, face pressed against the back of his neck.

"I don't hate you," Chion murmured. Relishing the warmth of Benjamin's warm chest, pressed to his back. "It's your duty…"

"You're bothered by it all the same and, with good reason. I know how you cared for him. I wish it could end, different…I was reminded instant, of Nathan when we tried him. The memories of finding his body…those barbaric signs. I hope, for Andre's sake, he is treated with respect."

He gripped Benjamin's hand into his own, kissing the back of his knuckles. "He will, I know he will. I love you, Benjamin…"

"As I you…Chion."

Neither slept well that night. Forever haunted until morning.

Drum beats echo all around. Chion stands along side Caleb, Hamilton and Lafayette. Hamilton noticed the tears stinging the young general's eyes, in which he blinks them furiously away. He whispered something incoherent.

And there is Andre at long last. Walking with his head held high. He glances upwards at the sky, a brilliant array of apple green, with splashes of blue and pink. A faint smile crossed. "At least I will see the sun, if not you." He murmured, only to himself. Thinking of his Peggy.

The pendant he had given Chion, is worn proud around his neck. They do not look one another's way. Andre shook Benjamin's hand, before facing his executioner.

Clearing his throat as to gain everyone's attention, the man stepped forward. Reading aloud from his scroll. "The accused, Major John Andre, has been charged under espionage against America, shall be hanged as a spy. If the condemned has any last words, let them speak now."

Andre speaks loudly, trying to gain control of his wavered voice. Many look on in shock. "I pray that you all hear the witness, that I meet my fate like a brave man."

He pushed himself off, after tying the white cloth over his face.

Chion knew the sounds would be horrible. The crack of his neck, his body swaying back and forth. His stomach churned all the same, feeling Caleb's hand against his back. Lafayette's watching, yet he is not. Something willed Chion forward. Benjamin looked on in surprise, until he at last understood.

Andre was still squirming. Not wishing him to meet Bradford's fate, Benjamin and Chion took either leg of Andre. And pulled. Only later, would Chion see how red his eyes were. They embraced one another tight as can be.

Their ride back is somber. Quiet. Both glance out either window of the carriage, hands laced together. Basking in the last remnants of the sun.

"Chion…"

"Yes. Benjamin?"

He saw them at last, the tears rolling free down his face. "It's beginning to rain again…"

Chion's eyes soften at once, laying his head upon his shoulder. "Yes," he murmured. "I suppose it is…."

Again, do the dreams come once more. But not of nightmares. Only that, of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe when I say I wanted to change Andre's fate but....I don't know, I felt it fitting to have it happen as it happened. I kept going back and forth. Writing and erasing. And somewhat crying /I like to keep my emotions in, until after when I've re-read everything/ ^^; Understand, that this is what to expect during any war era story.
> 
> Go easy on the pitch forks?


	28. XXVIII

When his shoulder injury after his fall from Visare had at long last healed, Chion found himself tasked with Benjamin to track down Arnold and his men. His treachery revealed its ugly head, when word spread fast of his spy hunting. Declaring himself 'Spy Hunter General' for all to know of. They knew he was angry.

More than simply angry. The way he acted towards Benjamin at the gathering in Philadelphia, he could be that of a rogue bear the worst of animal. Rumors were all that they found, of Arnold's appearance in that area of West Point.

Celebrations were instore the night of Wakefield's burning, of their haystacks. Chion's face scrunched at first, the mere sight of the drink passed into his hands.

"I take it you have received one of Caleb's prizes." Benjamin jests.

"Not by choice, Benjamin. It's…it smells terrible. What is it, made from horse piss?"

"Come on it's not that bad, look here," he took the cup from his hands, his own face close to becoming a sickly green shade. "Blech! What the hell did he put in here?!" He said in between coughs.

"I told you so," Chion snickered, ignoring the eye roll tossed his way.

It has been a week since Andre's inevitable passing. He could not tell Benjamin of another nightmare. Not now, when things have been so swell amongst them. He feared any kind of chagrin could disrupt their peace.

"I miss this…" he murmured. "Though it may not seem like it, me keeping my distance. It's illogical I know, for one to do so when they need another most of all…"

"Chion, there's-."

"Please, allow me to finish, Benjamin." He halts him, swallowing thick. At last, he told everything. "I don't know what to think anymore, about anything. I keep thinking I'm doing everything right, but nothing comes out as right. I can't sit still anymore. It's difficult to sleep at night, anymore.

I'm tired, Ben….very tired. Not of living. Just…exhausted, physically of everything. I feel wretched."

"Stop. Allow me to interrupt, for just one moment, Chion. You are NOT wretched in any manner of thought. Caleb, Anna, myself. Washington. Lafayette. We all worry about your health. The Marquis asks me of your well-being often, when he visits. You're a good person…"

Chion smiled, though it is of relief, sadness and sorrow still lingers behind.

"I'm grateful to have known you. You're wise, brave, stubborn as a jackass, cocky, but you're too hard on yourself. You overthink on every action you make, even when it's a good or justifiable one. Look at the help you've been, around camp and elsewhere? In Setauket, I saw you were excellent with Thomas Woodhull, during the siege. You've a caring heart. That…."

Love. That was the word on the very tip of his tongue. He wanted to say it, knows he should say it. But, it still felt so soon.

"I know, I know. It's best we wait a minute on that," Chion breathed out. Squeezing Benjamin's hand. "I want to say it as well, but…now just…"

Benjamin nodded. Kissing Chion above his brow. "I'll wait then."

"As will I."

**~xxxxxxx~**

In the coming weeks, A plan had been set for Abe and Richard Woodhull to pose as their hostages. Benjamin opened the door of Wakefield Barn, nodding at Chion. Motioning him to watch their 'captives'. Caleb was taken hostage by Arnold. They needed a trade, thus a trade it would be. But certainly not the way the British anticipated.

I myself did not know how to feel about Richard. He was a good man, but, with perhaps a heart of steal at times. It was a shock to see how he truly came around. He thanked Chion for loosening his bindings. Relieved to have some freedom.

He offered him a biscuit, which he took. It was hard and crumbled before he could eat it, but it felt good on his empty stomach. "You'll have to forgive these, I couldn't find anything else for cups." They were a pair of worn bowls, with ice water in each one.

"Hey, better than dying of thirst. Ever think of being a prison warden?" Abe jests. Ignoring his newfound friend's eye roll.

"By the way, Richard. About Ben shooting Wakefield…"

“He did what he had to do,” Abe replied first.

"I know, I know," Richard sighed. His forehead creasing, when his eyebrows are furrowed. “I don’t know how to deal with this. For so long I was a Loyalist. Setauket magistrate and defender of the Crown. And Captain Wakefield has been nothing but kind to me, to us.” He turned, to gain a look at his son. "If not for him, you would have been hung."

"I know what that's like. Trying to reconcile with yourself. Things you've done, that you can never forget…the people you hurt…I've done things, I'm not proud of. I've killed. Wounded. Stole." He thought of that poor farmer, who threatened to turn him in. Proclaiming to others, he simply borrowed his horse.

Richard looked at him curiously. He told him his story, as best he knew how. Nodding in some admiration. "You're brave, Mr. Cauthins. Brave and foolish…"

"Sometimes, like my father used to say, you need a bit of both." He ducked in time of another bullet flying through the window, no hesitation to shoot.

~*******~

This would unfortunately be the day, none would dare to cross Captain John Graves Simcoe. He ordered half a dozen of his men, to attack. They did not see it coming.

He had an alibi of course.

Having a nice game of pool and a cold drink, at Rivington's.

~*******~

Abraham was still in a state of shock. A comatose that not even Chion could snap him out of. At least, not until he decided to be the leading man in their ambush. He could feel a sharp sensation in his side but it went ignored. Leading Abe inside the old mill.

"Oh shi-." Not enough time to curse, he ducks them both to the ground. Both shielding their heads as bullets fly left and right.

Chion would now and then fire back with his bayonet, remembering Benjamin's lessons. Flinching as glass cut his hands, he managed to find Pit and Spelling. "You guys alright?" Spelling nodded. But Pit was in fatal condition. Even as he dressed his wound, all Chion could do was pray softly for him.

For many a moment they stayed. Abraham had not said one word, staring with a blankness out the window. He sighed in frustration, biting his inside cheek hard enough. "Look, I get it, I'm sorry about your father, but you're not dead."

Ben wondered as to why ransom money was being grabbed, instead of them leaving. Caleb was still disoriented but alright, far as Chion could see. "Anyone willing to bet, this is all Simcoe?" he asked.

None were in disagreement.

First Arnold.

Now, Chion fancied Simcoe with a noose around his neck. Forget the bullets.

He chased the man down. Going against Benjamin's orders to stay put. They wrestled on the sand, hands are around Chion's throat.

And he would be saved, by a Queen's Ranger.

Akinbode.

He did not know whom he was. Nor did he care. He lost all conscious before waking to the sensation of a moving carriage. Benjamin sat atop of it. He had his head upon Caleb's shoulder. And Richard Woodhull, had a crimson smile.


	29. XXIX

Milky dawn's light spread out across the camp and wheat fields. Sweat from September's hazy heat dripped from his forehead as he gathered firewood first, then the water later. His muscles and back ached. How they ached. Callous upon callous formed on his feet. And all in all, he did not mind these trivial tasks. In fact, he would dare say he preferred them over the fighting and killing any day.

His next of task was to make breakfast. Then plant apple and orange trees.

"Working again? You're going to wear yourself out."

Holding a hand to his chest, Chion turned and a broad smile crossed his face. He stank of blood, but he did not care in hugging Benjamin. "You're back!"

"I always do, don't I?" Benjamin allowed a smirk to cross over. He kisses the side of Chion's left temple. "Colonel Hamilton is overworking you again now, I see?"

"Unfortunately, but I think it does me a lot of good." He murmured. "Any sign of Arnold?"

"No, unfortunately not. We thought we had him at one point, but our newest soldier mistook him entirely. The poor man didn't see it coming, he was only wearing a red coat. Not a uniform."

"My word, that's horrible. He's alright, right?"

"I hope so, we gave him, that is the new soldier, a good scolding."

"Now, need some help?" he crouched beside him. "I'm afraid I don't have a green thumb."

"Join the party, neither do I." He replied, looking over his shoulder.

Even in such early hours, the streets were already filling up with citizens in that small village close by camp. The shop keepers set up their things. The baker wheeled his cart of goods. Chion chuckled as some looked at Benjamin with such weary looks. Shrinking away at his mere presence, not used to soldiers clearly. He jutted his chin out just a little, earning a nudge from Chion.

"Oi. You're supposed to act like, a proper citizen now. Not a major."

"I cannot help that they fear me. Besides, I rather like it."

"Fear is not a sign of respect."

"True…true…."

Chion laughed softly. Then, without a care in the world, he kissed him. A few passersby of course gave odd looks, but they paid heed not.

They returned to camp with their basket of wares in either's arm. Warm afternoon sunlight crept through the trees, as they talked amongst one another. Though it is not to be fooled that they are open targets for their enemy. As soldiers, they are trained to keep eyes and ears open for anything and anyone. The trip was not a chance to slack, though they chattered and snickered now and then.

"Benjamin, look at this. Honey and apples! I've never seen a basket so full."

"It is a hefty load, there's also fresh bread in here. And butter! I cannot recall the last, I had it on bread/toast."

"Bet I could knock even you out with it." Chion exclaimed, hoisting his burden against his hip. A grin upon his face.

Benjamin only rolled his eyes. "Please. Whatever makes you feel better." He stopped sudden. His eyes narrowed.

Chion froze as well, for a moment when he saw Benjamin had ceased walking. Not a word spoken amongst them. Horse hooves. Loud and clear behind them. Crates of supplies forgotten. Get low and stay quiet. Chion and Benjamin, were drilled from the moment, they enlisted back home that is what must be done. Your life was cherished far more, than any supply.

He placed a hand over his mouth to still his breath, feeling Benjamin push him down light. A red coat climbed from his horse. A yawn escaped his lips, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know, I know. We'll get to camp soon, you silly thing." He chuckled, patting the horse on her neck once. "Just let me…"

He noticed the crates. Close to where Chion and Benjamin remain hidden. An eyebrow raised, the man approached. Cautiously.

Dread filled him completely. Chion licked his lips, slow, he pulls out his dagger. Benjamin shook his head. But he knew what he was doing. When the man's leg is close, soon as he bent down, to examine the crates, he plunged the blade into his leg.

Howls escaped his lips. Benjamin's eyes parted to see such blood drip from the opened wound. He looked at Chion though he had two heads, before he scrambled to his feet as he swore in Gaelic.

"Sir, sir are you alright?!" Chion cried. Kneeling to his level.

Of course, the man could not talk. Soothing him best he could, Chion hoisted him up and wrapped a make shift bandage around his leg to staunch the bleeding. "Thank…you…" he whispered.

"You're very welcome…afraid that's all I can do. Can you walk or ride?"

"I…should be…my camp's not far…"

"Where is it?"

"Just…over yonder." The man breathed out.

**~xxxxxxxx~**

Wakefield's haystacks had burned in a single evening. Smoke billowed into the air, as Benjamin and Caleb returned to camp with haste. It was all thanks to Chion's stabbing incident with that fellow, whom would later admit it had been a master plan of action on the young soldier's part.

When Caleb so much looked Chion's way, he turned his head. Earning a bewildered look to fall across his face. His lips pursed, he walked towards him one afternoon. Careful in his tone, though he were speaking to a frightened horse.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Of what?"

He winced at the stone response, tossed his way. His eyes wearily looking as Caleb skinned furiously at a dead sheep. "Caleb. Trust when I say, that it is not healthy to hide things from others. I know I shouldn't pressure you-."

"And you're damn well right not to," he bit out. Skinning a little too rough, cutting into the animal's skin by accident. "I'll talk when I'm well and ready, Chion." He did not even address him as Archie. That was what concerned him most. When he refused to leave Caleb's side, his eyes twitched. Gripping the end of his knife. "Fine. Fine, it's Simcoe…" he pointed to his head, with his free hand.

His voice raised. Chion did not flinch, simply listening. Allowing him to vent.

"All I hear is Simcoe! He's in there! He won! I can't stop seeing that bastard's face when he thanked me for giving up my friends!”

Dismayed, Chion took hold of his shoulders. "Caleb, look at me…he's not. You didn't give anyone up. We're safe."

He broke at that moment in a hard sob. Chion's eyes part to see him collapse, gripping onto his hands so tight.

"How can I move on from him, Chion? How'd you do it, with Gamble?"

"I didn't give up. I didn't allow what he said, to eat away at me. You can't fall, Caleb Brewster."

He allowed him to let everything out, holding onto him in his embrace tight as can be. When his sobs had at last ceased, Chion reported to Benjamin that they should ship out in his place. The major promptly agreed after hearing of his poor friend's state.

Clinton, to their chagrin had commanded Arnold to ship out for Virginia. With a sense of growing dread, Benjamin realized even if they could sneak in to York City, it would be a high chance in missing them.


	30. XXX

_April 1780, _

_ New Windsor _

Dead on his feet, Chion rubbed his face wearily as made way, for his tent. Benjamin had offered his own but that would make it far too obvious for other soldiers to figure it out, what was between them. Dark circles are heavy round his eyes. His face looked drawn and pale. The unhealthy kind.

When Caleb was apt to joke about, he would say in a concerned way only a Brewster could, that he looked like a living skeleton. He felt like one if we are to be honest.

Making for his tent at last, he bumped quite literally into Anna. Her eyes widened with much concern, as a sister would. The similarities between she and Rose, were so identical, they could have been twins aside from their different ethnic backgrounds.

"You look awful." She murmured.

"I feel it, but, that's a soldier's life after all."

She looked at him more critically. "When was the last time you slept? Or ate?"

"One…two…three or four days ago, sounds about right. Colonel Hamilton wished for me to rest, today."

"Well, right he should finally." Anna nodded. Helping him to stand, as his legs felt as though they were jelly.

"What about Caleb? I hope he's faring well."

"Aye, he's…hurting, still. But the last I saw of him, he seemed better condition, more a little of his usual self."

Fighting an urge to yawn, Chion thanked her as she set him inside on his cot. "What are you doing here? I thought Washington had a strict, no campers in soldier's vicinity policy. After Ms. Hester and all."

"Benjamin sent for me, apparently, he's working for that foolish Cornwallis."

At this, did Chion listen eagerly. Anna told all that she knew, stopping when Chion needed a cup of water. The coolness felt good against his aching throat, feeling more like that of sandpaper shoved inside it. Benjamin ducked inside short after, kissing Chion atop his head.

“Well, that’s part of the plan I proposed,” he said, suddenly uncomfortable. “Composing a fake love letter from myself to you, in order to deceive Clinton.” When she received the letter, Anna would set it for Ms. Bates in plain sight for her to read through. Knowing she could not well resist, proof of their 'affair'.

"Not a bad plan," Chion remarked. "I'm in agreement with Anna. If she really wishes to further her husband's promotions, securing such primal information could expedite it."

Reassured by this, Benjamin was quick to turn facing his desk. Ink pen at the ready and parchment in front of him.

"One more thing…" Chion replied, before stepping out after Anna left. "Please, write with dignity. I don't want you referring Anna, as a tavern wench."

**~xxxxxx~**

_May, 1780 _

The love letter is written and sent for Ms. Bates at once. As predicted, Anna noticed the letter was not where she had left it. She took the bait with far too much eagerness, even beyond her. There had been talk whether or not to charge the former Ms. Barnes, with espionage. Something Anna had been against.

She never returned, in which Benjamin's consciousness was thankful of.

Hamilton insisted Chion rest once more. Somehow, the lad began to question if this was all a test of endurance. Covered head to toe in dirt and mud caked his clothes, entering Benjamin's tent. Just this once.

"Wouldn't be wise to kiss me anywhere today." He said. Careful as not to leave, any dirt on Benjamin. "Any news, of Abraham?"

“He wrote to me a few weeks ago to inform me of Abe’s whereabouts. Abe somehow landed himself into Lafayette’s custody aboard his ship. Caleb doubts anyone’s going to believe that Abe is on our side, and he plans on going to retrieve him himself,” Ben remarked. “Once he’s there, Lafayette can inform him of our plans to head towards Yorktown, so that he and Abe can meet us there.”

"That's a huge thank God there, I suppose. At least he did not get into Simcoe's hands."

Benjamin nodded in agreement. Running his hand through his hair, not minding of the dirt as Chion warned of. "What of yourself?"

"Still rolling along. Colonel Hamilton's not bad at all, really, he's a good guy to be around. Spite of his arrogance."

Both chuckled upon hearing that. Chion closed his eyes, relishing in the gentle touch of Benjamin Tallmage. Drinking in the way he rubs his thumb along the back of his head. "Arrogance seems a plenty, if you're with Washington."

"But the healthy kind. Not of Arnold's."

"Quite right."

There a silence lingers. And Chion at last uttered, those three words. "I love you."

Benjamin's heart gave many a flip and a turn. "I love you to, Chion Cauthins. Always."

"Always."

They kiss once more. How lucky was he, truly, to have such a mature yet spirited beloved? Someone he hoped to settle with. To start a future with. Have a family with. And, perhaps a cat.


	31. XXXI

When the eve of battle came at long last, Washington ordered his men to use the enemy's entrenchments and overtaking the red coats. Chion found himself amongst his fellow soldiers, bow and arrow strapped over his shoulder. His father's pistol clutched in one hand. Some remained pressed against the trenches. Fear preventing any from doing, much of anything.

Exhaling slowly, keeping low to the ground, he moved forward. Climbing over one trench, taking a shovel. Another soldier soon followed.

"May I be of assistance?"

He did not need to turn around, to know it was The Gray Fox himself. His hand outstretched. Chion watched in awe, as Washington accepts his shovel. Digging with vigor, inspiring other men to stop cowering.

Ignoring the weariness in his bones, Chion continued.

**~xxxxxx~**

As the sun rose over Yorktown, the battle continues to grow. Shouts of 'Fire!' echoed along with that of canons. No one stopped to rest. Chion found himself amongst those on the field of battle. Garbed in blue and gold like his other fellow men.

His insides were in a jumbled mess of knots. Knowing he would see the bloodshed again. War was what had taken so many away from him. He could not lose Benjamin or his remaining friends.

Forward do they march. He's behind Benjamin. Lafayette and Hamilton lead forward, their swords drawn. He did not see that there was a trap right in his path. Not until he found himself on the ground, gazing at Lafayette's face.

"I guess I owe you again, don't I?" He called above the noise of war.

Lafayette merely grinned. "Consider it payback, for saving me that one ambush, monsieur."

It astounded him the progress of their relationship. They proved quite the duo in combat, almost in perfect sync. He fought furiously, cutting anyone down within his path. The very idea of killing still proves unnerving. This is what being a warrior, a soldier, is all about.

To do things you never thought you could be capable of, in defense of those you care so much for and your country. Benjamin looked on carefully, and if any enemy dared come near Chion, he killed instantly. Chion and Lafayette were backed up. Striking any foe they saw. Both were beginning to feel weary.

Chion gritted his teeth, striking one red coat through his chest with his arrow. What he would not give for Arnold to be here. His blood growing hot, to think poor Andre. Poor Nathan Hale suffered their consequences, yet he gets off scot-free.

A red coat was approaching Benjamin at high speed, their musket drawn. Whistling sharp, he climbed atop Visare when she came upon his command. The red coat soldier hollered to feel the horse's hooves lash out, knocking him to his knees.

Several came about with ropes, but she saw them before they even approached. Kicking and stomping like a wild mare. None other had seen anything quite like it, a horse with that amount of vim and vigor.

Well into the night the combat lasted. Blood dripped from Chion's forehead, wiping it away. His ears rang and rang, from the canon fire. Visare had a cut along her side, along with crimson staining her muzzle.

**~xxxxxxx~**

The sounds of war are still so close. Chion leaned against his tent, keeping an eye on Visare as she guzzled her water. He always imagined worst case scenarios first, before any good ones came to mind. He peers through a spyglass, hoping to see but it's too dark to tell which side he watches collapse.

Footsteps sound behind him. "May I join you, Mr. Cauthins?" He could not well deny, The Gray Fox a request.

"Of course you may, general. I know I should be resting…" He replied, lowering his spyglass.

"Right you should be. I'm sure you must be wondering why such a direct order, came from me. Do you recall the night, in Valley Forge of '78? When you followed me?"

"I do, sir."

"It was our second meeting I believe. Before I gave your promotion. I was not myself that night, far from it. I was thinking strange thoughts, that were not of mine own…I doubted myself and my leadership. Then, you and I had a discussion of animals, horses if I recall right." He looked Chion's way, whom gave a faint smile. Nodding once. "You followed me even if, it could have been dangerous on your end, due to my current state. Your concern was clear and evident. I saw in you, Mr. Cauthins, a little of my brother…protecting me. As I should you."

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Chion murmured. Blinking once.

"If I had not made that order, you would have gone with Major Tallmadge. And you may not have returned, this time. As you have always had a lucky streak with death, it eventually runs its course for many men on the field of battle. The thought of losing you, would be devastating of a loss to bare for any of us."

He swallowed hard, shuddering breaths escaping. "I…I don't know what to say…thank you, Your Excellency."

Washington gave his head one pat. A true symbol of their bond. Chion licked his lips, looking out into the darkness of that night.

"I do love him…" he murmured. "Major Tallmadge. Benjamin…"

Something waves in the distance, early that gray morning. Washington could see through his spyglass, of the red coats waving a white flag of surrender.

The continentals were victorious.

Chion stood between Benjamin and Caleb that same day, unable to hide that cheeky smirk across his face as Red Coats drop their weapons one by one. Lafayette stood beside Washington, glancing towards the flute player.

"Yankee Doodle."

He did all he could to conceal his amusement, snickering whilst earning a nudge from Benjamin. Beneath his stoic face, Chion knew full well he wanted to laugh. Other men along side him laughed quietly.


	32. Final

In his whole twenty-five years of life, Chion Cauthins did not think he would witness all that he had seen. Executions. War before his very eyes. Spy rings. He marches through cheering streets of Philadelphia, at long last free from British control. A few women giggled at them in the crowds, biting his lip to hide a growing smirk.

The moment they reached a halt, they were greeted by a family of patriots eagerly shaking their hands. They had three to five children. Two were older. The other three younger. His heart ached at a mere memory of Cercei and Seren. Poor souls whom certainly. By no means, deserved what happened. He could only hope, that it was merciful what happened to them.

That sweet woman invited them into her bed and breakfast, her home- made bread was filling and he devoured her beef and carrot stew whole heartedly. Filling so much on that, while dessert was tempting, he could not bring a slice of strawberry cream cake to his lips, falling asleep on a full stomach.

_York City _

York City was just as full, if not more so. Children tried to greet the horses but their parents held them back just in time. Chion could at last spot Benjamin, kneeling in front of a boy and his friends giving them something. That was the last he had seen of him, for a while.

Visare even appeared to enjoy such attention. Was that a pose? Chion let out a joyous chuckle, patting her on the neck.

_Three Months Later, _

_Setauket_

Abraham scrubs furiously at the tavern's bar area. While he had not quite planned on working at Dejong Tavern, formerly Strong Tavern, it was the only way to restore his farm. All his hard work will be rebuilt.

"I think you missed a spot."

Startled, he turned and found Caleb Brewster. Beardless once more with an ever cheeky smile, upon his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone filled of delight. “I’d thought you would be out on the water by now.”

"I figured I'd drop by, hey there's some people out here to see you."

Puzzled at first, he followed his dear old friend. The skies are a clear blue above Setauket, free of clouds and smoke. And he saw them, clear as day. Benjamin Tallmadge and Chion, soon to be Tallmadge-Cauthins. His mouth formed into an 'O' shape, pulling them both in an embrace. "Chion, Ben! My God, look at you both."

"Good to see you as well, Abe," Chion grinned faint. Dark circles were heavy round his eyes, but the good kind of tired.

"Abraham!"

To an equal delight, they turned to see Anna Strong and Edmund Hewlett along with Caleb Brewster. Abraham and Edmund shook hands at once, as he came to greet the others.

“What’s… what’s all this about, Woodhull?” The irritated tone of DeJong caused them to look over, as the man emerged from 'his' tavern. “I am not paying you to be out here, socializing! Get back to work.”

"Martin."

Selah Strong emerged next. His newfound love's arm around his. She was a beautiful woman of soft brown complexion. Her hair done up in a neat bun, two strands on either of her face. Apparently, Selah saved her from a life of prostitution, according to shrewd whispers others made. She was in truth the owner, of a local bookshop owned by her father.

Martin DeJeong's mouth fell open. "Selah? Selah Strong? You don't…"

"Work here anymore?" he smirked. Chion had to bite his lip, from laughing at the foolish man's priceless face. "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong. It was under England, which is no more. Tauya and I own it."

Tauya was very shy they came to discover. She looked elsewhere, but answered out of respect, more so when Selah whispered, they were very good people of his. At the sight of Washington coming into the small town, did she at last speak.

"Selah…is that…?" the Japanese woman whispered.

Abe hissed to Caleb. "What's this all about?"

“Washington wanted to have dinner with the members of Culper. Ben suggested coming here. Don’t worry. Everything should be settled now that Washington’s here.”

DeJeong at once greeted Washington, when the man approached. Assuring that 'of course, they could dine there'. And he shall take his leave.

Once inside, having a brilliant meal, they listen eagerly as Caleb begins his tale of how he came to know his Annie. “- and, uh, she is - She is about to be –” he stammered, laughing a little. "Mrs. Anne Brewster."

"Wonderful news!" Anna proclaimed. "And…you all know, Edmund and I…." her face flushed. Selah gave a soft expression, as Edmund placed his hand atop of hers.

"What she means to say is, I'm to be a father."

Echoes of congratulations swirled about. Chion looked Benjamin's way, after taking a sip of his drink. Nervous pools formed within his belly. He knew they would not be judgemental, but the thought alone is what created those dreaded 'what ifs'.

Caleb noticed of course, a knowing grin crossing over. "Somethin' on your mind, Archie? Don't tell me, you're pregnant to."

"Oh, sod off," Chion said with a snicker. Clearing his throat, as he casts an apologetic glance Washington's way. He held a look about his face, that said 'I'm used to it'. "Well…Benjamin and I are…uh, wow. I didn't think it'd be this awkward. Benjamin?"

The former major gave a chuckle, wrapping his hand around Chion's. "We're planning a private courtship. Wedding, I mean to say…my father will be the priest. And, only our closest friends/family are welcomed."

Many toasts were made to learn of more, wonderful news. "We know how controversial it will be, so we hope to keep it under the rug." Chion replied, as Washington nodded in understanding. A thoughtful look upon his face.

"It's unfortunate, many have that negative mind set. But, your wishes shall be respected. I'll see to it the papers do not get wind of it." He tossed them an assuring grin. Raising his cup once more. "One last toast…to victory. To freedom."

Echoes surround him.

As Chion slept that night, in Benjamin's arms he dreamt the most wonderful of dream. He was in a field of evergreen. With the sky so clear and free of clouds. Walking barefoot through the grass, hearing only the laughter of children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that, as they say. I had an amazing time writing this story, though frustrating on some parts because I wanted it to be historically accurate yet the writer in me says to relax and just write. I also thank those who commented or left a kudos, every one of them helps believe me. 
> 
> Until my next work <3 I hope you all are staying safe, healthy and happy! God bless.


End file.
